


Klondike

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: A year after his brother Matthew heads to the Klondike during the gold rush Alfred sets out, much to his parents misgivings to follow his brother and find out what happened and strike it rich for the family himself. Along the way he picks up a Russian guide to help him along the way. Human names used Historical AU Slight RusAme and FrFem!Uk
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia okay? This idea just hit me while looking for some RusAme pictures and found the one that became the cover for this story. And because this era in American history between the Civil War and the early 20th century always fascinated me, my bored mind went into creative overdrive. The main pairings overall will be RusAme and FrNyo!Uk. (And there's a good reason for that.) Anyway enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Seattle, Washington August 1898

Alfred looked around the saloon with a nervous glance on his face. He had ventured from the family ranch back in Idaho, leaving his aging parents to take care of the homestead. But he had to do this. Papa was not getting any younger and Mother was more likely to give herself a heart attack than be able to handle the work that he and his brother did. His twin brother, (Somehow 3 days older than him) had left nearly a year and half before to head to the Klondike, much against his family's wishes.

"Oh Mattie, why did you think it was a good idea?" Alfred sighed, looking at the gold rush hustle and bustle that had taken over this quiet port town. He held a letter from his brother on how he had gotten up north. However, it was from 6 months earlier. Sighing, he stepped into the saloon and looked around. "I'm in over my head."

It was on a monthly shopping trip before the planting season of 1897 that Matthew had gotten his bright idea. He had read in the papers of the Klondike gold strike and just how much money was being made. "This is it Al! I can finally get Mother and Papa the rest they deserve!"

"You got to be joking right?" Alfred said as he looked at the paper. "I mean, it's a nice idea if it happens but remember the stories the old folks in town told of the Forty-niners? By the time everyone hears of it, the gold's all gone. And we can't leave them alone. We're all they got. Papa's not getting any younger and his Civil War wound keeps acting up."

"Which is why I'll go." Matthew said.

"Are you nuts!" Alfred said, dropping a feed sack onto his foot. "No offense Mattie, but you're more of the brains of the farm than I am."

"Hear me out." Matthew said. "You're right, you are the stronger one, the better shot as well. Which is why you should stay behind to take care of our parents. Most people have big families and according to Papa, it took forever for them to have just us. It'll be a business venture and I'll come back with enough money that we can move into town, sell the ranch and never have to work that backbreaking labor again. And Papa can get a decent prosthetic arm so he doesn't have to keep wearing that dumb cape."

"Nice idea." Alfred laughed, thinking of how his father looked trying to hide his amputated arm. "Makes me wonder if he really could have helped build the Transcontinental railroad like he claims."

"Mother probably nursed the injured men." Alfred said. "She's quite strict. You know she will go nuts if we're even the tiniest bit late. Let alone you tell her your crazy idea."

"I've got to do something. We can't live like this forever." Matthew pleaded.

Alfred sighed. He knew their parents would go ballistic when he told them his idea. Maybe not kill them as they were protective of their 'miracle family' as their mother called them. Their parents had gotten together 16 years before they were born when Papa had been called into a Louisiana regiment at the siege of Vicksburg where he met their mother who was a nurse who had been assigned to the doctor that tended to his wound. Like most all extremity wounds of the Civil war, he had lost his lower left arm and their mother was the one who had tended to his wound. They had then left the devastated Confederate states and headed west once Francis was discharged. He had promised Alice that they would marry as soon as he was discharged and they headed out west to seek their fortune and get away from the war. They knew that once Vicksburg fell, the same time 1000 miles away that Pickett's charge failed the war was not going to be won by the South and it was a lost cause. So they headed west. They were a young 16 year old married couple fleeing the civil war in the east after having picked the worst time to come from France and England respectively. Over the years they had worked and saved for a place of their own, often having Alice to step up with her nursing skills and teaching skills because of Francis's injury in the war.

They had arrived back at the homestead a little after noon to find their father smiling up at them. "Have a good trip boys?" He laughed as they jumped out of the wagon. "Find any amor along the way? You'll be 18 here in a few months. Why when I was your age I-"

"-Had lied about your age to fight in a dangerous war and been medically discharged and moved out to Texas." Alice said with a stern look. "Put those supplies in the barn." She ordered. "Although your father does have a point. When am I going to be a grandmother?"

"MOTHER!" Alfred and Matthew blushed.

"Oh they'll find someone. I did not make ugly boys." Francis said. "But do be quick. Your mother is in a mood. I think she senses something."

Alfred gulped. She knows something's up and this is going to be a pleasant dinner conversation. Alfred looked from the barn to his brother and sighed. "Mattie would make a good father but me? Nah."

That night, there was stale quiet in the air. Alice spoke, noticing the tension. "Alright, speak up. Somebody here has some bad news they wish to share and I don't want dinner ruined."

"Your cooking stinks." Francis said.

"I'd like to see you do better with the last of the cornmeal, beans and elk!" Alice yelled looking over at her husband.

"I think I can. Tomorrow, I am cooking and we will see who is the better chef. I have only one arm so that should say something to your skills." Francis said. "As I have said, the English overcook their meat."

"And we are in the middle of the Rocky Mountains living off what we can raise and hunt." Alice said back. "I do not have access to the finest Parisian cuisine here.

"Sometimes I regret leaving France." Francis sighed. "But if I had never done so, I'd never meet my dearest amor." He smiled at Alice who blushed and then immediately looked over at Alfred and Matthew.

"So if it isn't your father's complaints about my cooking again, one of you two must have done something." She said eying the boys.

"Ummmmmmm... Matthew has a business idea." Alfred said nudging his brother.

"Alfred!" He said, now that his parents were staring him down, the idea did not seem so good.

"He had a grand idea that might make us a fortune and you can get a decent prosthetic arm Papa." Alfred said.

"Fine!" Matthew said seeing the futility in trying to back out of it. "I'm thinking of heading to the Klondike to get in on the gold rush."

"Sacre bleu!" Francis said as Alice dropped her fork.

"Told you it'd go over well." Alfred said.

"That is a foolish idea and much too dangerous for you! We need you here. I will have no more discussion of such foolishness here." Alice said as she went back to her food in an angry way that told everyone else to eat in silence.

Later that night, Alfred and Matthew were sitting in their bedroom in awkward silence. Having been inseparable for years, this was something that shook the brothers to their core. "May I come in?" Francis said as he knocked on the door.

"Sure Papa." Alfred said as Matthew nodded.

"Your mother wanted me to speak with you. She loves you very much and doesn't want to see you two go to something that does not have a good chance of success." He sighed.

"But you have a different idea Papa?" Matthew asked.

"Well you two are now practically men. I mean you'll be 18 in July. I cannot stop you in good conscious when I ran from France to a Civil War. And your mother can't say much." Francis smirked.

"She was a nurse in the war directly from England." Alfred said. "She says it to show how responsible she was."

"She also was on Blockade runner crews." Francis smirked.

"What?" Matthew said shocked. "I cannot see Mother doing something like that."

"Oui." Francis said. "We had just gotten married after I was discharged but, you need money. Your mother proved quite apt at helping to navigate British ships past the Union blockade. Got us a good bit of money to move out on. In gold too. But the war ended and we couldn't stay. Not like I wanted to stay in that fetted swampland any more. But as you've heard to death from her, your mother tried forever to have a child and nearly died when you were born. That's why she's just having a hard time with the idea of you two growing up."

"So what's your thoughts on my decision Papa?" Matthew asked.

"Follow your heart. If you feel it's right, do it. But keep contact. We worry about you two." Francis sighed. "I am not one to tell a young man what is smart with my experience."

"It's only Mattie that's heading up. We agreed I'd stay to help run the ranch." Alfred said quietly.

"Huh. Never pegged you for being cautious Alfred." Francis said.

"Well Mattie said I'd be a stronger force to do so and he could figure out where the best seams were to mine and he'd come back as quick as he could." Alfred explained.

"Oui." Francis said. "I know if you've decided, you'll find a way to do it, and with your age I cannot stop you. However, I ask two things."

"Sure." Matthew said.

"1. Wait till your birthday at least. We can get you a good pack ready by then." Francis said.

"Okay and the second?" Matthew asked.

"Write home often. Your mother can become crazy scary when she's worried." Francis smiled. "Bonne nuit"

"Bonne nuit." Alfred and Matthew said as they went to bed that night.

Over the next few months, the family, however bregrudenly helped to prepare a pack good enough for Matthew to head up north. He planned on using what was dubbed the "all Canada route" as to avoid any tragedy at sea and had read every news report he could find about just what to do. He had also contacted some guides who were in the area who agreed to stay until he left in July. From this point the letters came about once a month, amazing Alice with how her boy could get such regular mail out in such a wilderness. However, after Christmas of that year, the letters stopped coming. And on top of that, Francis was developing a cough that was disheartening. The next year's planting season came in and Alfred knew he had to do something. He had to either find his brother or finish his goal. Knowing that without good enough labor plans, his mother would literally shackle him to the ranch, he had went to some of the neighboring families and found that there was a growing family who needed some land to get started and expand who would gladly sharecrop his family's land, and with much pleading and persuasion, Alfred got his parents to agree to do so as long as they kept half the crops and livestock and got 30 percent the profits of what the family got from using their land.

Once he had turned 19, Alfred set out for Seattle, not following his brother's route directly, finding that heading out from Seattle would likely get to where Matthew was likely to be quicker. It had taken nearly a month to get here and now Alfred was sitting at a saloon looking at a map of Seattle and a Klondike guide book with a sigh.

"Hey kid, you're sitting at my table." A gruff man with an eyepatch said.

"Well I was here first. There was no one here." Alfred said, not wanting to put up with anything.

"That is where I usually sit and everyone here knows that." He said, moving over closer to Alfred.

"I didn't see your name on it." Alfred said as he looked back at the man. He had stared down many a wolf when he was sent to hunt for meat, so a drunken one eyed loser was nothing to him. He had placed his hand on the Le Mat that his father had given him for the journey, getting ready to draw down if this guy made the first move. What a way to start this, getting in a shoot out like Doc Holliday

"Is there problem here?" A voice behind the man said with a thick Russian accent.

"Yeah, this punk kid is sitting in my chair." The man said.

"I saw him sit down first. Chair was empty. Your name isn't on it. It's his." The Russian said.

"Yeah you want to fight for it?" The man said turning to the tall, broad shouldered platinum blonde Russian. Alfred looked up in silence, hand still on his father's old gun, in case something went wrong.

"Nyet. Unless I have to." The Russian said. The one eyed man went for his gun, only to be hit on the side of the head with a lead pipe, and fall to the ground unconscious, a trickle of blood from where the pipe made contact.

"I don't want any trouble." Alfred said looking at the Russian not knowing what to make of him, trying to gauge if he meant him harm or not.

"I don't wish trouble either." The Russian smiled. "I am Ivan Braginsky."

"Alfred Jones." Alfred said holding his hand out. Ivan took it and shook it. "So what are you here for?"

"Just got into town and my friend from Lithuania thought it a better and safer idea to work in the meat packing factories in Chicago." Ivan said, "Claimed heading north was too dangerous."

"Meh." Alfred said. "My mother would say that would be as dangerous as that. Heading that way myself."

"Well, that is good news. You see I am in need of a partner and you look like you may have the cockiness to do it." Ivan said.

Alfred looked at his book and map and felt how much money he had in his pocket. It wasn't much and it wasn't going to last long if the price reports were accurate. "You have any experience up North?"

"Da." Ivan said simply. "I came over from Russia after all, and my family has been living in how you say..." He said trying to think of the name of the town his sisters were staying "Valdez Alaska for about 5 years."

Alfred thought of his options. Not knowing anyone else in Seattle and not wanting any more encounters like he just had, he looked over at the unconscious man and over to Ivan who was smiling. There was a creepy warmth to it. "Well I guess I have no other options."

"Da!" Ivan said shaking Alfred's hand. "Two vodkas." He motioned to the bartender who sent them over. "To the start of an interesting adventure Alfred."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I mentioned Upton Sinclair's The Jungle with Ivan's Lithuanian friend working in Chicago and Lithuania often is with Russia in Hetalia, and it is about the right time period so I figured I would add it in. And for historical context, France and England both back door supported the Confederacy so and because Louisiana is very French, that's where that came from. Besides, Britain being a blockade runner in her youth is also referring to the "former pirate" thing in Hetalia. And there will be a story to the LeMat later. If you know anything about the Civil War, you'll know about those. Enough of that context, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia okay? I don't have much to say on this chapter here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred toasted with the Russian with an anxious smile as he sipped the shot of vodka nervously. It burned as it went down but there was little taste with it other than the typical burning of a high proof alcohol. Back at the ranch, there was not a lot of alcohol. His mother kept some whiskey that was used to treat infections and his father had attempted to make wine out of the fruits that were grown and any local plants that would work but it wasn't always a good shot. One year there was a good blackberry wine he had made but the next year's fruit wine went rancid before it could ferment. "So what do you want to be my guide? I don't have a lot of money."

"Nyet, I don't want any money." Ivan said.

"Are you nuts?" Alfred asked. "You could make more than most these losers ever will if you know your stuff."

"How do you know I haven't?" Ivan smiled. "You know the rush has been going on for two years and I said I had lived in Alaska with my sisters for over 5 years."

"So, what, you heading home and figured to do one good deed?" Alfred asked, raising his eye at Ivan skeptically. "I may be young but I'm not stupid."

"We'll see." Ivan said. "You had something to defend yourself when that durak was giving you a hard time?"

"That-durak-what?" Alfred asked. "I don't speak Russian. I know a little bit of French and maybe like 5 words of the language of the Shoshone, at least from what that kid I hunted with taught me. Enough to get me into trouble, not enough to get me out."

"So what do you know?" Ivan asked.

"Emmi acain-kwana pohojaccih." Alfred said. "Roughly translated it means 'you smell bad skunk' and the boy told me to say it to his grandmother. I got beat so bad for that one. Luckily she knew English and I could explain myself but she wasn't happy. And I just dealt with any natives in English from then on before trusting someone who was setting me up." He sulked. "So speaking in tongues, what is durak?"

"Fool." Ivan said. "What do you have in your kit now? This will determine if I call you one as well."

"Well I have some food, some maps, a guidebook, a copy of Moby Dick, some ammo and a few changes of clothes..." Alfred named off.

"What is your weaponry?" Ivan said.

Alfred smiled at this. If one thing he felt he was ready for, this was it. He pulled his Winchester 1876 from the stocking it was kept and laid it on the table with a proud smile. "This puppy saved my life more times than I can count and put more meat on the table than I could ever eat."

"Proud of this are you?" Ivan said looking over the old gun. By this time, there had been newer variants but this seemed decent enough. "Caliber?"

"45-75." Alfred said. "Favorite of many of the buffalo hunters and great for game in this part of the country."

"Should do good against Klondike wildlife and the people." Ivan said. "I am assuming you had something else as well. I would have seen if you were pointing this at our poor unconscious friend here."

Alfred paused. There was special meaning in the side arm he had. "Just don't make fun of me for it and be careful with it. It's special."

"Da." Ivan nodded. Alfred slowly dug in his holster and placed it on the table. It was Lemat revolver. "You cannot be serious with this Fredka?"

"It's my father's. Well, it started out with my mother. Apparently she was a blockade runner during the Civil War and was given this which when the war was over she gave it to my father, saying he needed something that had more shots as he'd take a longer time to reload with losing his arm in the war." Alfred said, his stomach clenching. And why this whole thing is stupid. You could find that Mattie died up there. You could find nothing and have to sell all you got to get back to the ranch empty handed, and lose the family heirloom as well.

"These are rare." Ivan said.

"I know. My Papa gave it to me when I left feeling I needed more protection than my hunting rifle." Alfred said looking down at the table slightly embarrassed. "I was heading North to do two things." Why he was explaining all this to a total stranger was beyond him, but he had bought the drinks and was offering something he could have made a lot of money off of so he felt like he could trust him a little bit.

"Obviously to how you say 'strike it rich' as all these people want to do." Ivan said.

"Well obviously." Alfred said curtly. "But..." He looked down at his boots. They were caked in mud from walking though the city streets. "But my brother went North last year. Haven't heard from him since this last letter dated around Christmas and it didn't sound good. Luckily I got the post before Mother and Papa did, I was able to soften the blow and make it sound like he was better than he was. Mother was worried sick and I couldn't spoil things for her."

Ivan looked at the young man and smiled. He knew what it was like to have a sibling you did not know what had happened to and to bear the responsibility for providing for your family when you were at a disadvantage. When their father was killed in a boating accident, as the oldest male, Ivan had to take over providing for his mother and sisters. Seeing the rumors of gold before it hit the papers, he had waved goodbye to them and headed for Seattle to use his knowledge of the Arctic. He had been working as a fisherman in Valdez trying to pick up his father's mantle but the catch wasn't very good. There was a few settlers who would help to look after the girls when Ivan had proposed the idea, but that didn't mean he didn't have many of the same doubts he could tell Alfred was. There were a few Orthodox missionaries that were nearby that sent their assurances to the other churches in the area to keep Ivan calm about them, but he had been out in a few relatively new claims of strikes and had made a little bit in Dyea before heading back to Seattle, so news in the churches was few and far between. Having secured a fair enough fortune for them to live off for awhile, he had decided when he had gotten to Seattle that he'd do one last guide to the Klondike and head back to Valdez. He could tell that things were getting out of hand at this point. "So what did your brother write?"

"It wasn't very hopeful. He had gotten to Dawson City finally but it was in November and the winter was kicking in pretty bad. Amazingly he had made it without any injuries he would have sustained back on the ranch. I was worried he'd get mauled by a bear, but he said he had managed to befriend a polar bear cub who was orphaned that he fed what little scraps he had. He had mentioned the town had caught fire about the time he had gotten there and was spending the start of the winter in a tent. I was worried there because he had reported the temperatures and they were much colder than what we used to at the same time of year but Mattie could always adapt to the cold. I can't stand it hardly. I told him once that I wanted to follow in Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday's footsteps and head to Arizona but Mattie could take winter well." He mused.

"Well do not sleep with your boots on in the cold." Ivan said. "Frostbite."

"That makes no sense!" Alfred yelled. "I mean you'd want more protection."

"You'll see." Ivan smiled, knowing that he was probably going to have to teach this young man a lot about cold related injuries. However this did not discourage his intent of being his guide. He felt a connection to him. Both wanted to go on an insane quest to bring something better for their families.

"Look, I'd feel like crap if I didn't offer you something for this, and I know most people here would have seen me coming a mile away. Some new young kid who just left home with whatever his mommy and daddy gave him. I know I'm a mark to those who would want to use me and leave me in Skagway."

"You don't want to be left in Skagway." Ivan said. "Rough town and had many people get over-enthusiastic and ditch me there."

"Dude. That sucks." Alfred said.

"But they paid in advance. Their loss." Ivan sighed.

"Look, you sound like you've been away from your sisters too long in this madness. I see what that old Forty-niner was saying now... At least California would be warmer than this."

"Da." Ivan nodded.

"So I am offering this. You get me up there, I give you 1/3rd whatever my claim ends up being worth. That should still get me enough to get home, maybe with Mattie, and have something for my parents to live off of as they get older." Alfred offered.

"What would you do after this if we succeed?" Ivan said, judging just how noble his prospective client's heart really was.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Alfred said. "I honestly figured before all this happened I would just spend my life on the ranch looking after my parents until they died and then, I don't know, just keeping it up. Nothing exciting but it's a living."

"No darling waiting at home? A handsome young man as yourself." Ivan teased. "Someone like you often goes on daring adventures to impress the princess."

"Shut up." Alfred blushed. "It's not like that and I just never really thought about romance much, to my mother's displeasure. Besides, it was Mattie who was the catch not me."

"You're too rough on yourself, at least from what I have seen from you." Ivan said. "But back to business. This is too personal."

"Please." Alfred said, jumping at the chance to change the subject.

"I have two tickets for the Steamer to Dyea. Since my original partner decided to head east I am left with his ticket. It's yours. The ship leaves at noon tomorrow so we'll need a place to stay till the morning."

"I got the room. I had enough saved and worked for the ticket myself but if you have that, it's the least I can do." Alfred said. There's this place down by the wharf that is fair from what I have read here. The Oriental."

"Says a guidebook published with their sponsorship..."Ivan said looking at some of the printing on the back of the magazine. "But it's close to the wharf."

They got up to leave when Alfred asked. "You said you had contact with some of those Orthodox missionaries on your sisters."

"Da." He nodded.

"Well have you heard anything about a guy who looks almost exactly like me? I mean his hair is a little well, fluffier but we are dead wringers for each other." Alfred looked almost hopeful that Ivan would have the answer he was searching for.

"I am sorry, but I have not heard about your, Mattie, you called him?" Ivan said.

"You haven't?" Alfred said as they exited the saloon. "Well figured... but I kind of hoped that you'd..."

"I may be a guide but I don't know everything that is going on in the Klondike and the boomtowns." Ivan sighed.

"Okay." Alfred sighed as they walked through the muddy rutted out streets to the Oriental hotel on the other side of town, down by the wharf as they liked to advertise. They headed in to find a Chinese man standing at the reception desk.

"So this is why it's called the Oriental." Alfred said.

"Shut up you stupid Yankee boy. What I name my hotel is none of your business. It does get good business." The man said flicking Alfred in the bridge of his nose between his glasses "What you want aiya?"

"Just need a room for the night." He said rubbing his nose.

"And no funny business..." Ivan said gripping his pipe. "Yao. If you paid that much to get published in guidebooks for the naive then you don't need to use this boy for all he's got."

"Aiya aiya..." Yao said as headed over. "Well that was good advertising if I say so myself. You lucky kid. Now if you find anything, well, don't know. But you won't die.5 dollar American." Yao said handing Alfred a key.

"Yao..." Ivan said sternly.

"Aiya aiya..." Yao said jumping back. "No need to beat me over head. 2 dollar."

"Better." Ivan said relaxing. Alfred gulped. He knew that if he could scare the owner of this hotel into giving his room cheaper during a rush, then he had a reputation and knew to do whatever he said.

"Hope you don't mind sharing bed. There's only one in there." Yao sighed.

"Well it's a bed..."Alfred said as he paid Yao.

"Good. Li Xhau..." Yao called.

"Yes!" A young man with dark brown hair and thick eyebrows said as he came from behind the desk.

"Show these two to room 253." Yao said.

"Yes sensei." Li said bowing.

"Stop calling me sensei! Aiya! You delinquent." Yao said. "Do your job."

"Hellro." Li said. "I am Leon and I will show you to your room."

"Thanks Leon." Alfred said as he followed the young clerk.

"Here you go." Li said. "Have good night."

"Thank you Leon." Ivan smiled as Li quickly ran back downstairs.

Alfred causally set his pack down and sighed. It was nice to sit on an actual bed for the first time in a month since he left home. Wanting to be spendthrift with his funds till he started heading north, he did not stay anywhere but a little pup tent he had brought with him. Ivan sighed, moving Alfred's pack out of the way and sat down beside the energetic man. "Thanks for looking after me already. You must have some reputation."

"Da." Ivan nodded. "But you will need your rest. This is the easy part. It will only get harder from here."

So how as that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I actually looked up some Shoshone for the saying. Not saying it's 100% accurate and fluent but it's what I could get out of some dictionaries online. And yes that is China as the hotel owner and Hong Kong as the bellboy. I'm trying to keep this as historically accurate as I can. Which honestly comes to spending an extra 5 minutes googling the idea I had to fact check...hee...hee... Oh and free survival tip, if you are camping when it is getting colder or at all really, don't sleep with shoes on. Put on an extra pair of socks but don't wear the boots. Your feet needs to air and you can get nasty foot issues, athlete's foot, trench foot, frostbite in the cold, if you do wear the shoes in your sleep. Done enough Civil War reenactments April-October where I live to know that one. So anyway, remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia okay? This has become my little pet project lately, so that's why this one's update rate is much better than some of my other ones. And to be fair, I got to a point where I need to take some time to gather direction on those. But whatever, I'm the writer here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred took off his boots as night began to fall and curled under the covers. Having slept on the ground for the past month, this was a significant improvement even if was hardly more than an old mattress tic stuffed with hay. Ivan explained he had a few run ins with Yao since the rush began and knew he was one to cut corners wherever he could but charge a rate like he had spent more than he did. However, Yao was far from the only one to do this, and price gouging was only to be expected for the rest of the trip. Well I can't go back now. At least it seems I have a good guide.

"Fredka..." Ivan said as he sat in a chair on the other side of the room, wanting to give Alfred some privacy before they were forced into close quarters.

"What Ivan?" Alfred asked, peering over the cover.

"You may want to write your parents before we get on the ship tomorrow. I know they must be worried sick about you. There won't be many chances starting tomorrow." Ivan smiled. "I'm just reviewing this latest guidebook to see what people will be expecting up there. Most are der'mo"

" Der'mo?" Alfred asked as he picked up a notepad and whittled away at a pencil with his pocket knife.

"Ummmmm... it's a word my mother would beat me for saying to this day." Ivan said.

"Crap?" Alfred guessed.

"Yes but more... how you say... vulgar." Ivan said.

Alfred smirked at this. "Der'mo...der'mo...der'mo..." He said as he brushed the pencil shavings aside and began to write.

"And just why do you keep swearing?" Ivan asked sternly.

"So I can swear around my mother when I get home. She doesn't know Russian." Alfred giggled.

"But she may figure out you are at least swearing." Ivan said. "Your mother sounds smart and if she knows you, then she will figure out what you are trying to do. My mother did when I was a young child. And a Russian mother is harsher with her beloved children than your British mother."

Alfred looked crestfallen, stuck his tongue out at Ivan and went back to writing. He did have a point, they were taking an oversea route so there would be less chance to get a letter sent back than his brother, going all over land. Remembering his mother's reaction when he told his route plans, even with the explanation of getting to where Mattie would be sooner than following his path, Alfred gulped knowing that she would probably be stressed out. Hopefully telling them I got a very experienced guide will calm her down. No way to know for sure but here goes... He thought as he began to write. " 'Dear Papa and Mother, I have finally hit Seattle and got a ticket on the steamer up to Dyea in the morning. I know you would rather I avoid the sea as much as possible but I am trying to catch up to Mattie and taking his route won't do so. This would save a few months and I may find him sooner than expected. Who knows, he may be a millionaire by now in Dawson City and he's too busy running the town to get back to us. I had a rough encounter with a guy who wanted to beat me up for sitting where he liked to until this big Russian guy named Ivan hit the guy giving me a hard time with a lead pipe and offered to be my guide. Turns out he's done this a lot and offered to give me guidance. He's heading North to meet back with his mother and sisters. He seemed impressed with Papa's LeMat and my old reliable hunting rifle. I know I haven't written since I hit Oregon but you don't need to worry about me. I will bring us back a fortune and bring Mattie back as well. Or we'll bring you up there if Mattie has become a big shot. I swear by my promise that I will come back with him and you will not have to work the ranch ever again and you can live comfortably. And we can hire a cook so Papa won't complain about your cooking ever again Mother. Although if it makes you feel better, some Chop Suey this guy from China who runs this hotel made for dinner tonight made me want some of your cornbread even though Papa hates it. Lots of love and I hope to get home as soon as I can. Your son, Alfred.'" With this, Alfred put the letter in an envelope and addressed it, and set it on the bedside table. "Well I am going to sleep. I have to try and find the post office before we head to the wharf, so I want to get up early." He said rubbing his eyes, placing his glasses on the letter. "I don't trust that Yao guy to get my mail to the post office."

"Da, that would not be a good idea." Ivan said. "Do you mind if I finish my reading in bed? I will keep the lamp light as low as I need."

"Nah, that's fine." Alfred said as he lay down and closed his eyes.

He must be tired... Ivan said as he heard a snore quickly come from the honey blonde young man. But he said he hadn't slept anywhere but the ground in a month and he walked the whole way here. Wouldn't last very long without me. Makes me wonder how his brother did it. Ivan looked over at Alfred's jacket, which was hung hastily on the door knob and had his brother's letters sticking out of it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he picked a letter out from the pocket and began to read it.

"'Dear Mother, Papa and Al, I have made it into Canada just fine. I have made contact with a team heading north. A tall kind of scary guy from Sweden named Berwald and his companion Tino from Finland have agreed to partner up with me. Said I was a quiet but likeable fellow. That shows you Al. So far everything has been quiet but it is getting colder. Tino is talking of getting a few reindeer to speed up the process. He claimed he raced a few sleds back in Finland this way and it would be faster than we are heading now.'" Ivan laughed at the idea of someone rounding up a bunch of untrained reindeer and just using them like a dog sled team to get north. He looked at another letter from a later date and read, "'We made it to Dawson City.' I guess that crazy reindeer stunt worked. Normally, one would not get North so fast. 'However, there is a lot of people here. Berwald had gotten into a fight when someone had tried to rob me and Tino when we first got to town. It had turned out not too long before there was a fire that burned most of it to the ground. Tino is developing a slight cough and I keep seeing blood in his handkerchief whenever I see him. Our food supply is running low and it's rough finding enough gold to keep us fed while we try to strike our fortunes. Word keeps varying that there may be other strikes popping up in other areas of Alaska, places as far away as Nome, and this port called Valdez.'" Ivan gasped at this. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that once a gold strike was claimed to be found, even if it proved to be false, the prospectors would come and turn a quiet small settlement into a violent boomtown when it would become too expensive for his mother and sisters to live. "Katyusha...Natalya...Mama...Well it's just a rumor at this point..." He kept reading, ignoring the feeling he was invading Alfred's family privacy, but if the rush was moving west, then his family may be in danger and he was not about to allow any harm to befall them. "'I am thinking of getting some work with the lumber company in the area to help supplement what I have panned. But I only will do that in part time. Tino says that if he, Berwald or I find the mother load then we'll split that, but we aren't panning enough to pay for butter or any other supplies that we end up needing. It's just impossible to bring it all with you before you start mining. I am fortunate that Tino is good with building log cabins or we couldn't afford to even keep trying. I was at the hardware store and a pound of nails sold for nearly 30 dollars. You know a small cabin for 3 grown men would take more than a pound if we want to survive this winter. Temperatures got to -15 the other day and it's just a little after Thanksgiving. I had trapped a ptarmigan and told Tino and Berwald of Thanksgiving and we had a small feast with it, but it wasn't very filling. Kumajiro, the polar bear cub I was raising got the entrails and I was slightly envious. But he deserved something. I swear I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Kumajiro. I don't know where I got the name, I think I heard another miner say it and I just kept it. He's warm when the wind blows. My blanket got torn in the journey so every now and again, I feel the arctic air on my feet and I keep having to darn my socks. I had woken up with chilblains once. I hope we find something soon. I am thinking of just saying forget this all and heading home but I couldn't do that to you after I scared you so much with this idea. I want to show something for it.' Poor soul." Ivan said as he slipped the letters back into Alfred's coat pocket and could see why he would have sugar coated that when talking to his parents before he left. Concerned with the rumors around Valdez, he went to sleep, ready to see what was being said at the wharf in the morning. Hopefully it was just that, a rumor and no one acted on it. Ivan knew his mother and sisters could survive General Winter and the wilderness, but being in boomtowns, he didn't know if they could survive that. Natalya may be able to defend herself but he worried about Katyusha and his mother. Both were sweet, trusting and easy to take advantage of.

Sleep did not come easy to Ivan, reading that in Matthew's letter. He didn't blame Ivan for not reading the whole thing to him because frankly it was a private matter that he shouldn't have even barged in on. He was just going to continue on the journey like he never read that there were rumors about gold in Valdez. Once he finally got to sleep, images of his mother and sisters kept appearing in his mind. As the sun started peeking into the window, he was awoken with a start. "Queequeg!" Alfred shrieked sitting up.

"OY!" Ivan said as his head hit the wall behind the bed. "Queequeg?"

"Sorry." Alfred said as he put his glasses on. "But I guess I know how the main character felt in Moby Dick when he first met Queequeg. And like Queequeg, apparently you're a cuddler too." Alfred laughed.

"Huh." Ivan said rubbing his head. "None of my other clients made such a claim."

"Have to share such close spaces?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. But that was in the bitter cold that we had to 'cuddle' as you say." Ivan said. "So they didn't think a thing of it."

"You may have had a bad dream. It happens." Alfred said as he changed his socks and put his boots back on. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee and send this letter off before we head for the ship."

At this the door opened wide to reveal Li standing in the door. "Hellro! Sensei wants me to tell you breakfast is free for the big Russian guy and his annoying Yankee friend."

"Aiya!" Could be heard from the floor down below. "You do not tell customer what I call them! Are you trying to run me out of business?"

"Any cost?" Alfred asked, missing that apparently Yao did not think much of him and that Li had already stated it was free.

"Sensei say it free so he doesn't get hit with Russian guy's pipe." Li said.

"Aiya! Sometimes I think you hate me!" Yao said. "You heard him. Free breakfast! Now get it before it gets cold!"

"Well, that's all I need." Alfred said as he quickly grabbed his jacket and pack and headed down to the dining room where Yao was standing.

"Yankee, plate over there, it's what you people like. Bacon, eggs, biscuit and gravy with coffee." Yao pointed. "You need fat if heading to Klondike and that gravy nothing but fat."

"'Fanks!" Alfred said, mouth full of biscuit when Ivan smacked him on the back of the head.

"From what you told me, your mother would have taught you better. Act your age." Ivan sighed as he took his plate.

Alfred swallowed his food and rubbed the back of his head. "Is that any way to treat your client?"

"When he does something stupid and detskiy , then yes it is how I treat my clients. Having a client fall to smert does look bad for business after all." Ivan sighed.

"You this kid's guide or big brother aiya?" Yao said. "And thanks to that human stomach, I have to get more coffee."

"It's good Mr. Yao!" Alfred said trying to be polite after Ivan scolded him. "Just what did you say I was?"

"You were acting childish and if you die it will look bad on me. So I make sure that doesn't happen." Ivan said sternly.

"Look. I'm sorry." Alfred said, patting his stomach. "I haven't had much good to eat since I left home. Papa did the cooking before I left if that tells you something."

"Chto?" Ivan asked.

"I am assuming that means something like 'huh' or 'what' but my mother cannot cook to save her life. When I was younger she tried to operate a boarding house and many travelers would end up leaving before breakfast was made in the morning because she could not cook. And would not let my father take over that part. He's from France and knows both Parisian and Cajun cooking." He noticed Ivan clueless on the Cajun part. "Oh Papa landed in Louisiana when he came over and picked up on what the locals there cook. Comes in handy when the game is low. Salt pork jambalaya is pretty least when the other choice is whatever Mother does with it" Alfred said with a terrified shudder.

"And what does your mother do with salt pork?" Ivan said.

Alfred took a long drink of his coffee "Beats the hell out of chicory. Oh she burns it. Or leaves it raw slightly cooked. It's always funny to see Mother and Papa get into it over who can cook better."

"Sure sounds like it. I should have to meet them and tell them how foolishly brave a son they raised." Ivan said.

"I can leave you in Skagway." Alfred said narrowing his eyes as they headed to the post office then to the wharf to get on the steamer north.

"Nyet, You won't though." Ivan said putting his finger on the bridge of Alfred's glasses.

Once the letter was mailed, Alfred stocked up on gunpowder, caps and ammunition to make sure he was armed well enough for the trip, knowing that there was likely not a lot of shops where he could purchase that along the way and knowing from his brothers letters that if he could buy it down south and carry it in, then he should.

Looking at the passengers lined up to get on the boat, Alfred gulped. "Rough looking crowd."

"Da," Ivan said. "But you are with me. As long as you prove what you say about gathering meat when we hit the trail, I'll keep golovorez from picking on you Fredka."

"If that means thugs, then yes." Alfred said.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? A note for future chapters, any Russian or other language in this was obtained through Google Translate, so it may not fit the situation one hundred percent or be very fluent. If anyone out there knows better, I'd love to be corrected. I mean no insult or disrespect. Fun fact a ptarmigan is the state bird of Alaska and has earned the nickname "Stupid Chicken" Because they just stand there when cars or hunters are nearby. You'll see a lot of them along the side of the road in Alaska's interior. But there's more to them than that. Google "ptarmigan stupid chicken" and you'll find out. I don't have anything else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia okay? I know there's other fics of mine that you may want to see updated but guess what, this is the one I have the steam on. (No pun intended on the time period its set.) Same note as last chapter, any Russian or foreign language is put through Google Translate so may come off bumpy. But enough of this A/N on with the fic!

"Okay, we're on our way. How do you feel Fredka?" Ivan asked as he set his pack down in their cabin and looked around.

"I don't know..."Alfred said. "Excited, nervous? Like a kid?"

Ivan smiled and laughed. Alfred was a handful at times, but he wasn't completely hopeless like other people he have had to guide who ended up ditching him half way on the trip. Alfred had a secondary goal and his motivations for trying to get the gold in the first place weren't around him but his family. He knew just how he felt on this whole thing.

"I'm heading to the deck. I've always wanted to see a whale." Alfred said.

Ivan smiled. " Nevinnyy. So innocent." He whispered.

"Just what's that supposed to mean? I mean the biggest body of water I had seen was the Snake river on the way here. You can do some fishing in the rivers and streams back home, but no whale is getting in there." Alfred said.

"Just why do you want to see a whale?" Ivan said. He had seen a few when he was fishing with his dad and when he tried to making a living of it himself, had been on the ocean many times that it did not phase him.

"I've been landlocked my whole life. There's something majestic about the whale, something so big and powerful. Part of the reason I like reading Moby Dick a lot. My mom wouldn't talk to me about her Blockade runner days." Alfred said.

"What did she say when you asked?" Ivan asked.

"She was not about to encourage reckless behavior." Alfred said.

Ivan smiled. "I guess you got a point. Just be careful."

Alfred headed to the deck and smiled. It was started to cloud over, and a slight drizzle was falling, but the sea air was filling his nose, boldening his resolve. This was something he'd never see outside of pictures if he had done the sensible thing and stayed home. Most of the other travelers on the ship didn't seem to care much about the natural beauty around them. Their loss I guess. Alfred thought as he looked at the waves crashing on the ship's side. They were told as they boarded the ship that it was looking to be a smooth cruise and they would be in Dyea before the week was up. Most of the day, Alfred spent looking for whales off the side of the ship. There were plenty of gulls and some fish that would leap out of the water from time to time. A few seals that swam along to the side and headed to the rocks as they came along. On the third day, Alfred had his big break. "Oh my god!" He said, after spending his usual time on the deck of the ship. "I actually saw one!"

"A what?" An annoyed prospector who was developing a case of sea sickness said, throwing up on the side.

"A whale!" Alfred smiled. "It's bigger than I imagined."

"Well that's why they're called whales kid." the annoyed prospector said.

Alfred ignored this man, and saw the large grey humpback jump out of the water and splash onto the side of the boat. He was soaked from head to toe but he didn't mind. He headed back further on the deck and saw the whale swim off back under water with a spray from its blowhole. He picked up a stray rag and dried himself off as much as he could when he saw a black whale with a white spot by its eye jump out of the water, grabbing a nearby seal in its mouth. Alfred hung over the edge giddy with excitement. He had never heard of whales that looked like that and it was something that filled him with more excitement, much to the annoyance of the ill traveler.

"You running from God?" The seasick man nearby asked.

"No." Alfred said confused.

"Well from what I hear it's rare you see that many whales around here. But hey, I'd love to push you over Jonah." The prospector sulked back into a chair.

"Whatever." Alfred said as he headed back to the cabin with a sigh. As much as he didn't mind being wet, it was starting to get a little chilly and he wanted to make sure any of the rounds in his revolver hadn't gotten too wet.

Alfred opened the door to Ivan reviewing a map. "What happened Fredka?" noticing how soaked he was.

"A whale splashed by the boat." He smiled as he pulled a change of clothes out of his pack. "Maybe trying to tell me something about changing my clothes, hee hee..." Ivan rolled his eyes as he turned let Alfred change. "I saw a humpback but there was one no one really told me much about. It was black and had a white eye looking spot and and it ate a seal. Ever see one?"

"Sounds like a kosatka whale. I've seen a few before. They certainly have an interesting color." Ivan said. "We'll be getting to Dyea soon and we'll need to figure out which pass to go on. I would recommend this one called Dead Horse trail but that is blocked from what I am hearing around the ship. So we can't use that. Chilkoot Pass has too many people going there and we'd have to break our supplies into smaller packs and make tons of trips back and forth before we'd get it all over."

Alfred finished putting on his clothes and hung his wet ones in the corner of the cabin. "I'm dressed again, you can turn around. Thanks for respecting my privacy."

"There won't be much as we go further north." Ivan said.

"I know." Alfred said. "Sounds like Chilkoot is where everyone is going."

"But that may not be the best idea." Ivan said. "Too many people can lead to trouble. This is where my znaniya comes to our advantage."

"The last few letters I got from Mattie said he was in Dawson City." Alfred said.

"Da." Ivan nodded. "Dawson City is where he is likely to be. If he's anything like you he's not going to leave until he has gotten enough to justify what he had done. We can also see if his companions are there still as well."

"Those would be that Tino and Berwald guys he mentioned in his letters?" Alfred said. Ivan nodded. "Worth a shot. I mean I don't think there'd be many guys with names like that up there."

"Most of my former clients trusted the guidebooks more than they would me and never want to take my route. When I first came to Seattle to work as a guide, I left from Dyea after leaving Valdez. I also know some of the natives of that area who know trails the rest don't. If you do not mind rough trails toward the Yukon river, we can take that."

"Rough trails are my middle name." Alfred said. "You ever try to follow a game trail?"

"Can't say I have often." Ivan said.

"Well those suckers aren't that wide and you have to follow them a ways before you catch the elk in a good enough spot to get your shot." Alfred said looking at his Lemat, making sure it hadn't gotten wet nor did the rounds get wet. "Thank god. no water got in the cylinder, just some on the grip." wiping it down with a sock, he then twirled it around and cocked and uncocked it before putting it back in the holster. "And carrying something like an elk back can be a pain. Sometimes I would have my brother with me, other times I'd have the company of a native who was doing the same thing I was and other times it was just me. So I've carried elk, mule deer and sometimes a big horned sheep, just whatever I could bring home. None of those things are very light either."

"So you are willing to take a trail that no one has published?" Ivan asked.

"I can hear my mother going nuts in my mind warning me that the Donner party met their ends by following a poorly planned trail in a crappy guidebook, but I don't have a crappy guidebook but someone who actually knows the way. Knows the terrain, knows how to live and knows some of the natives." Alfred said thumping Ivan on the back.

"How do you know I am not full of fignya?" Ivan asked.

"Because you could have easily killed and robbed me back in Seattle. You have yet to make a too good to be true guarantee. I doubt you would bullshit me. I trust you. If you say your secret path is best, then lead the way. You are the guide after all." Alfred said. "If I wanted to just follow the crowd, I wouldn't need you. But also I wouldn't last either from the stories I hear."

"Bol'shoye Vam spasibo" Ivan said as he looked away.

"Sorry dude?" Alfred asked.

"Thank you very much." Ivan said. "I do have a good reputation with many in the know but at the same time, no one thanks me for my work. They think the pay is good enough on its own and leaves it there."

"Must not have come across a lot of good people." Alfred said earnestly.

"Nyet." Ivan said. "I wanted the good money to send home so I had to put up with some arrogant pridurki"

"Assholes huh?" Alfred said as Ivan nodded. "Well this kind of thing can bring the best and worst out of people. At least that's what Papa said. He warned me to be on my guard but not to be so scared and have a guard so high the voyage becomes worthless."

"He seems smart." Ivan said. "We should be in Dyea in a day from what the captain talks about, so once we hit land, we'll take stock and head to my trail to the Yukon river. Once we get to the river, we can just take it up to Dawson City."

"Sounds like a plan my brother!" Alfred smiled.

"Your brother?" Ivan asked.

"Well, you're acting like a big brother to me..." Alfred looked away, slightly embrassed. "It's nothing..."

"No, it's fine." Ivan said. He felt slightly overwhelmed. Used to abrasive people who saw him as his job and didn't bother to get to know Ivan Braginsky more than just "that Russian guide with the pipe", Ivan didn't know how to feel when someone actually seemed to value him the person rather than him the guide. His other clients, he never felt any more care than the standard care a guide has to keep his reputation. But Alfred was different. Maybe fate has put us together for this. He thought as the sun began to set into the west.

Looking to relax the tone, Alfred turned to Ivan. "So when's your birthday?"

"I'll be 25 December 30th." Ivan said simply. "When was yours? You said you arrived in Seattle about a month after you turned 19."

"Born on the fourth of July." Alfred smiled. "But Mattie was born July first."

"You said he was your twin brother?" Ivan asked confused how twins could be born 3 days apart.

"Mother's pregnancy was rough. She said he was born fine but it took awhile for me to be born. So that's how that happened. Doctor said it was rare, but not impossible. That's why she nearly died giving birth to us and why she's how she is I guess."

The next day proved to be the arrival in Dyea and after managing to get their supplies, they headed into busy boomtown. Ivan looked around and noted something. "It was busier this time last year."

"Huh?" Alfred asked, catching up to him. "Even in this crowd, I can't lose you."

"You just come in from Seattle boys?" An army officer asked.

"Yeah. What's up sir?" Alfred asked.

"Well best of luck to you, I'm sure you're trying to get in on the rush. But things have been going downhill in recent months. Back in April there was a massive avalanche on the Chilkoot trail and with those yellow rags trying for war with Spain, most people who would have came to town this time last year are joining up to fight them. I swear that most of that stuff Hurst is publishing is nothing but fake news. But you don't care about that fellows." The captain said, quickly getting back on topic.

"Last time I had been up in Alaska was March and my client had me go through Skagway." Ivan explained to the officer. "But I had my own way to Dawson City from here." Ivan guided Alfred along before he turned back to the officer. "What about Valdez?"

"Valdez Alaska?" The captain asked.

"Da." Ivan said.

"Well, haven't heard anything from there. No rumors nothing. Help you Ruski?" He said.

"A little." Ivan said.

"Nothing wrong is there?" Alfred said quietly as they walked along the streets.

"No news is good news as I hear your people say." Ivan said.

"It means that if you don't know something, then there's a chance it isn't bad after all. But if that phrase let me sleep at night, you and I wouldn't be here now would we?" Alfred said seriously. "You said you had some native friends in the area?"

"Da." Ivan said. "The village is on the other side of town." They walked until they reached a village with local Tlingit people. One of the members of the tribe was sitting on a stump carving a piece of wood.

"What do you want paleface?" The native said disinterested. "I know what you people are doing."

"I'm looking for someone named Taku. Tell him Vanya is asking about him." Ivan said.

The native looked over and saw the tall Russian and got up. "Ah, Vanya, Taku talks a lot of you."

"Yes. I am guiding this young man up north to hopefully find his brother. Neither one of us want to give you a hard time." Ivan smiled.

"God knows I don't want to get on the wrong side of you Vanya. Just wait here and I'll get Taku. He's usually tanning some hide. Hey Taku!" the man said as a short dark haired man with a face like it was carved into a totem pole looked over with a wave.

"Vanya!" Taku said. "It has been too long."

"Da. Same here." Ivan said. "I've got a client I want to take to Dawson who actually will listen to me."

"How do you get such idiots?" Taku said. "Most of those durak got greedy."

"Da." Ivan said rolling his eyes. "There is a reason I made them pay in advance. But little Fredka here is on a mission to find out what happened to his brother. I figured I would help him with my expert services."

"You got a good one here kid." Taku said looking at Alfred. "Take it you heard about Chilkoot huh?"

"Da." Ivan said. "But Fredka here claims he's had experience carrying big game with little help through rough trails, so I think the old one that got me here should be right up his way."

"That it should." Taku smiled. "Ready kid?"

"Will you two stop talking to me like a child?" Alfred said rolling his eyes.

"Well to be fair, I see Vanya here as like a nephew or something like that. I'm old enough to be his father but he can be quite handy to have in your corner. I see you got a Winchester. You're on meat duty when we get going. It will take us a few weeks but we'll get to the Yukon river without the foolishness that every other prospector is going on." Taku explained. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alfred said as he adjusted his pack.

"Let's go then." Taku said. "I'll lead the way."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I am trying to keep everything historically relevant, maybe not 100% accurate but plausible. And kosatka is Russian for Orca if you didn't figure out what that was from the description. And since nothing is said in the cannon if Alfred and Matthew are the same age, which one is younger, I just made them twins and yes, it is plausible for there to be a few day difference with twins. And back when this story took place, if your birth was complicated you could be in labor for days. So anyway, I don't have much else to say here so remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia okay? I really don't have much to say about this chapter so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred looked around at the forest, scanning for any game trails. Camp had been made for the day a few hours before and he was sent to hunt something to eat. Taku knew a few methods to make meat last a few days longer on the trail in case he found something bigger than small game. I hope I find something bigger, I mean the Winchester will blow away most of the smaller stuff. Alfred thought as he slowly undid the flap of his holster. At least this thing has a shotgun on it if all else fails. The Lemat had a 20 gauge barrel in addition to 9 shots of 36 caliber for the smaller game. He had fired this gun a few times when he was younger but it had hardly been taken out of the house due to the sentimental value his father had for it. "Ow." Alfred said as he smacked his neck. "There's about as many mosquitos here as Papa said there was in Vicksburg. At least they are supposed to be in a fetted stinking steaming swampland. Fils de pute" He said as he smacked another one as he turned quickly and saw a grouping of rabbits. Knowing that it would be better than nothing and Taku was gathering local edible greens to go with it, he pulled back the hammer, switched the lever for the shotgun barrel and fired. The gun kicked back, and Alfred quickly regrouped his composure and put it back in the holster. Seeing that the shot had patterned well and there were a few rabbits and a ptarmigan taken, he headed back towards camp, still hoping to find a deer or something bigger. "It's meat I guess." he said as he winced his wrist. "Papa did not tell me about that when using the shotgun barrel."

"Ah, nice to see you kid!" Taku said as he was sitting over a campfire, stirring a pot while Ivan was laughing. "What did you get?"

"Nothing too big." Alfred said holding up his hunting. "A few rabbits and a bird."

"ptarmigan." Taku said.

"'tar ma gin'?" Alfred asked.

"It's a bird. They aren't too bad to eat if you need to." Ivan said simply. "I'll defeather that. I'm bored."

"You want to be bored. If you had followed everyone else's trail, you'd be firing that big gun at people more than game from what I heard." Taku said. Alfred took out a knife and began to skin one of the rabbits. "I gutted the rabbits away from here. Don't want to leave too much that could attract bears."

"Ah, so you do have some sense. I will let you in on something then. Spawning season will be soon." Taku said.

"I had lost track of time!" Ivan said as he set the feathers of the ptarmigan aside.

"You said you grew up in Idaho kiddo?" Taku said.

"Yes." Alfred said as he twisted his wrist and finished skinning the rabbit. "You want this roasted or to put it in that stew?"

"I'll stew it. Not much on rabbits anyway." Taku said as he chopped up the meat into smaller chunks. "Makes something like this go a long way. Nah, but reason I ask is you guys should be able to catch a lot of salmon here along the streams and rivers. So if the hunt is turning out poorly or you need a day to gather up your mind, you can fish pretty easily. Now the spawning will be over by the time we hit the Yukon river where I will leave you guys."

"You're not heading to Dawson City?" Alfred asked trying to keep the conversation casual. Taku was a friend of Ivan's and seemed to take a liking to him.

"I'm fine with what I have in this world. Sure I could join that rush everyone else has but I also see the darker side of that. I have a good family in Dyea and nature provides almost anything I could ever need. It's a game of chance. You may win. You may lose. Just what are you gambling for?" Taku asked.

"My brother headed up north over a year ago. I heard nothing from him for the longest time and it was pretty grim when I did. He left to strike it rich so my parents wouldn't have to suffer anymore and they could live comfortably. If he couldn't do it, then I want to find him and help him do it." Alfred sighed as he skinned the other rabbit.

"Good kid." Taku smiled.

"Told you." Ivan said handing the defeathered bird over to him.

"We're eating hardy tonight boys." Taku smiled. "Vanya, make sure to pick up some plants along the way and show this kid what's good to prevent scurvy here."

"I'm not dumb, I know my plants." Alfred said. He may have only been 19, but he wasn't as clueless as everyone was making him out to be. Sure when it came to panning for gold or how to navigate in this region, he didn't know anything but he knew how to make a living in the wilderness when there wasn't much to be found.

"You know the plants back in Idaho Fredka." Ivan said. "The arctic plants are different. Some things may be similar, but remember, who grew up in places like this?"

"You did." Alfred said. "Just stop treating me like I'm some dumb prospector who ran up here on greed."

"He's cute when he's mad." Taku said stoking the fire on the stew. "Don't take it so harshly kid. It's just something that happens around your age. If it makes you feel any better, I treated Vanya the same way when I first met him. This was a few years ago when the rush was just rumors and he had the wits to use his for money."

"You make it sound so bad, being a guide." Ivan said.

"Well we all must do what we must." Taku said. "Now eat up. We're heading further tomorrow. It will take about a month to get to a good point in the river to follow it into Dawson City. I'll help you guys build a boat from the lumber and logs we can get, but from there, you're on your own."

"Fair enough." Alfred said as he dug into his wallet and pulled out 10 dollars. "It's what I saved for this trip."

"Not yet kid. We don't know if we'll have to haggle around for stuff. There may be a trading post or something we find along the way. It's a generous offer for a trip I sometimes take myself for free." Taku said. "But we'll settle the bill when we get to the river. Besides you may prove to be more of a hassle." He noticed Alfred look at him with an angered face. "Kidding! You're proving to be a good partner to have around. And you gutted the rabbits before you headed to camp. You're smart."

"Or just been doing this awhile. I see how Mattie got that polar bear cub. He wasn't sent to hunt for meat as often as I was." Alfred said.

"So if he did kill something, he gutted it at camp." Taku said. "And he had a polar bear cub?"

"One of his letters said he had an orphaned one follow him like a stray dog." Alfred said sipping the soup Taku had made. "This isn't that bad."

"Be glad we can eat good now. Winter comes and the best you may have is pine tree shavings." Taku warned. Alfred stuck out his tongue at the idea of sucking on pine tree. "You'll think different when you run the risk of rotting your gums. But food up in Dawson City is pretty expensive from what I hear and while I trust that you two know enough to live off the land, winter is harsh. You can know everything. Do everything right and still succumb to her. And that is when there isn't thousands of greedy pale face prospectors. They don't have your sense. Your determination and your selfless intents. That lack of those traits causes men to turn into animals."

They headed north to the Yukon River, as the seasons changed from summer to fall. The temperature was dropping steadily and the rain was steady over the area. Lighting a fire for the camp was always a fiasco. However, as much as it frustrated Alfred to try and light the fire, Taku and Ivan always knew a few tricks to get the fire started but it would often be smokey. This did prove to be handy when they did have an excess of game or fish. Taku had taken Alfred to some of the rivers where the salmon were spawning and taught him some tricks to take advantage of this source of food to have on hand when the winter hit. "It normally doesn't get this cold until the middle of October back home." Alfred said as he shivered at the creek, fishing.

"Huh." Taku said. "This is pretty normal up here. It's very wet. Take it you don't get as much rain where you grew up.

"Not really." Alfred shuddered. "I don't think I will ever know what it is like to be dry again.

"Have any experience boating?" Taku asked.

"Not much." Alfred said, realizing more and more that he did not plan this through and this was getting more and more risky as he went along.

"I kind of thought so." Taku said as they headed back to the camp. "And honestly I don't care. You're proving to be helpful. And learning. You're a good kid." Taku said reaching up and ruffling Alfred's hair. "You may want to wear your hat more often."

"I left it at camp." He said as he grew red from embarrassment.

"Well that will keep your head dry." Taku said as Alfred rolled his eyes in a manner that said 'well of course' "And your head dry will help to keep you from getting sick." He then added seriously. "You will be facing a bunch of various threats from injury or illness. While you and Vanya are going a way that is off the beaten path so you can reduce disease risk but there's still risks to your health from infections. Try not to cut yourself-" Taku noticed Alfred wiping off his hand from a cut he had when he had started to gut the salmon they caught. "I spoke too soon didn't I?"

"Shuuuuduppp..."Alfred moaned as he licked off the blood and pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around his hand.

"Follow me." He said as he headed back over to the creek and washed off Alfred's hand and dried it. "Keep that clean. You'll get a nasty-"

"Infection." Alfred said. "My mother was a nurse and treated the wounds I got."

"Just be careful." Taku said as they finished gutting the fish and headed back to camp.

They headed back to the camp, Alfred trying to avoid using his hand as much as possible as it hurt pretty bad. The cut was thin but deep. He placed the fish on the rack they had made from branches and were smoking and sighed. "I found something that might help us Fredka."

"What?" Alfred said quietly.

"Something bothering you?" Ivan asked.

"Just tired. I accidently sliced my hand gutting the fish." Alfred sighed showing the bandage. "Figured it would happen."

"Be careful." Ivan said concerned.

"I heard it from Taku. I can hear my mother scolding me like this isn't just something that happens. But what did you find out?" Alfred asked.

"I've managed to get some of the rabbit hides you had dry enough to travel with. We may be able to trade around when we get to the river." Ivan said.

"That's great. That boat issue is what I am worried about. I don't have any experience building one and I hope there is an easy way to do that." Alfred sighed.

"I have my ways." Taku said. "I brought some tools to build one. And I have some pull with the officials up there. So they won't bother you too much. You will want to watch out for the rapids."

They had slowly made progress up the trail until Taku looked around amazed. "This is new..." he said as they approached the river. "There were many more trees last time I was up this way."

"Oh you three must be new around here." A ragged man in a felt hat, worn boots and overalls said coming up to them. "There isn't many trees around here. And you're going to be stuck here awhile. Winter is coming soon."

"I feel that." Alfred said. His fringed leather jacket was made to let the rain fall off, but he hadn't felt properly dry for the whole month. His boots were now thick with mud that wouldn't just come off. He had been having a hard time sleeping but he didn't notice any exhaustion or discomfort out of the normal from Taku and Ivan, so he didn't mention much to them as he didn't want to seem like more of a burden than he already felt. He hadn't been able to bring much big game like he had wanted, and more often had fired some shots out of his Winchester in more frustration than when there was game. He had felt like he was going for a loop, that there was a good chance this was all going to be a futile effort. Like he would get to Dawson City to find Mattie had died, or he would even die along the way and there was no way that his parents would find out. He had never talked to Ivan about the possibility of death because while he had proved to be helpful so far.

"Has the river started to freeze over?" Ivan asked.

"There are some ice flows forming, but it's not frozen over." The prospector said.

"Damn it!" Alfred said, stresses and worries finally getting the best of him. "I was wanting to make it to Dawson City before the end of the year here!"

"Fredka, calm down, we can stay until the thaw if you'd like. We would have plenty of time to build the boat, even if we have to drag the lumber in from further out."

"I don't want to keep you away from home longer than I already am! This rush is getting out of hand and I heard some of the mutters in Dyea! You got people wanting to pick a fight with Spain rather than head up here because I heard some of the mines are played out!"

"But those are rumors, you don't know them to be true." Ivan said, seeing that Alfred was coming to a personal crisis. The trip is hard and long and not for everyone. One thing that greed did was often have people come to this crisis sooner or have them ignore it. But Alfred was coming up here on care. He was worried about his family and his brother.

"But it fits the old forty-niner stories. It was only a matter of time. And I guess I missed it all and my brother is freaking dead and I wasted everyone's time being a starry eyed kid. And realistically Ivan, we saved furs and meat, but we have enough to last till what, February if we starve and hunt but this river will still be frozen over. This place is colder than a witch's teat and we couldn't move until March." Alfred yelled throwing a rock across the river.

"May." Ivan said.

"MAY!" Alfred said. "Well that's just great. I could lose my whole freaking family by then. Sure the neighbors will look after my parents but they are all old and such so they could be freaking dead! Because I ran after my foolish brother who wanted to do better for them and I didn't tell him how stupid he was more than I did! Then I had to come after him and then there's this!"

Ivan looked at the riverbed. There was rough terrain by the river but they could just walk along the river and get to Dawson City that way. However, it wasn't easy. "I do have an idea." Ivan said. "It should get is to Dawson City before Christmas.

"Christmas?" Alfred said looking over.

"Da, Christmas." Ivan said. "But it won't be easy. The terrain will be rougher than what we did to get here."

"I'm listening." Alfred said looking over at him, anger not increasing but coming to a head.

"We follow the riverbed. When it gets cold enough we could even walk on the ice. It can get thick and I can tell when it's safe to walk on it." Ivan said. "It will be about another month to get there."

"That's what we'll do." Alfred said. He pulled out his wallet and turned to Taku. "You got us up here, and since we don't a boat, you don't need to stay. Here you go. I want to settle up."

"8 bucks kid." Taku said.

"But I-"Alfred kid.

"Will need it more than I do. 8 dollars." Taku said giving two of the dollar bills back. "Best of luck to you Vanya, Al. Hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thanks." Alfred said as he turned to Ivan. "Well, where do we go from here?"

"Camp for a few days to build up strength, as it is going to get colder and worse. I want you to try out before getting snowed on." Ivan said.

"I don't know how dry I'll get." Alfred laughed.

"Dryer perhaps. But I will assure you, we will get to Dawson by Christmas."

"Thanks Vanya..." Alfred said hugging him.

"You're welcome my little Fredka." Ivan smiled.

"Stop calling me little." Alfred rolled his eyes. "I am only like 2 inches shorter than you."

"But you remind me of a mladshiy brat" Ivan smiled. "Like a little brother."

"Just as long as you don't call me a brat, big brother." Alfred nudged.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said at the beginning, any foreign language is done via Google Translate so there may be some syntax issues. I know this is fluff filler but the drama should pick up in the next few chapters. I don't know how many chapters this will turn out to be, but there will not be as many as some others of mine. But anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Hetalia okay? Since I finished up my major pet project fics in other fandoms, this one kind of takes its place. I will put this on every chapter as I know how people are, any foreign language that is in this was run though Google Translate, so syntax may be a little off. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfredand Ivan found a flat spot a fair distance from the river to set their camp for the next few days and built a fire. Alfred dug though his pack to find the wool blanket he had from home and wrapped it around him while he let his other clothes dry by the fire. He had a few extra wool jackets and layers but something kept nagging him that it wasn't going to be enough by the time Christmas came around. He had packed for an Idaho winter, which while harsher and colder than other parts of the country, was nothing compared to the Arctic winter he was going to face. Ivan had said they were going to take a few days to dry out as best they could and so they could rest up as the winter was setting in and they'd need all the strength they could muster. It was either walk along the river's edge and make it around Christmas or wait until May and take a boat to Dawson. While it was not going to be easy, he needed answers and a chance to do what Mattie could not. "What are you doing with my hat?" He asked noticing Ivan take a few of the saved rabbit pelts and his hat.

"Getting you ready for the winter." He said simply.

"It took me forever to break it in perfectly!" Alfred said.

"Yes but you don't want to lose your ears to the cold. Your hunting got us these pelts and I will make sure you don't get frostbite on your ears. Or hypothermia. You know how much body heat you lose from your head?" Ivan said as he dug around his pack and pulled out a needle and some sinew thread. "You never know when you need to stich something or someone up."

"I'll be more careful." Alfred said as he looked at the wound on his hand. It had healed up from when he had accidently sliced it. Poking it, it still hurt a little, but not as much as when it had first happened. That's probably going to be the first of many injuries on this trip. Just don't want have to be sewn up like some torn cloth. He thought as he moved around the fire. The wind had changed and smoke was getting in his face.

"I heard someone say that smoke follows beauty." Ivan teased.

"Oh shut up." Alfred said. "I'm not beautiful, I'm more handsome than that."

"You can be so funny Fredka." Ivan said turning his attention back to the hat.

Looking around he saw a few Canadian officials and could tell that at least one of them could be talked into getting a letter back to the states. Knowing the last chance he would have to write wouldn't be until they had gotten to Dawson City, he decided he would at least try to write to his parents again. Moving further into the tent so no one would see, he began to write, "Dear Papa and Mother, I have made it into Canada by the Yukon river. It hadn't taken me long to get from Seattle to Dyea but it took nearly a month and a half to get from Dyea to the Yukon River. Got a lot of help from a Tlingit friend Ivan had who helped him get from his hometown to Dyea when he first started guiding at the beginning of the rush. That friend of his taught me a lot about what plants help fight scurvy up here and how to smoke all the salmon there is along the way. It's spawning season so there's plenty of meat. Ivan and I have been trying to set some aside for our winter stores as well as having me go out and do some hunting. You didn't warn me about the LeMat's kick when you use the shotgun Papa. But when big game has been hard to find, your old revolver has helped to get us some smaller game like rabbits and birds. There's one the locals call a ptarmigan and it's a lot like grouse. It's as cold up here as it usually is in the worst parts of January back home. No one has heard much of Mattie yet, but he didn't take the same route I did.'" Alfred wrote and sighed. What was he going to say further more? That rumors of the rush being played out were already circulating? That there was a hard frost the other night? That if he didn't take a harsh and possibly dangerous route he'd be stuck there until May and possibly starve before then? That the overland route involved walking on a frozen over river? Ivan did know how to tell thin ice from thick but there's still rapids that are along the way, rocks, flooding risk, snow storms, just many things that could kill them both. Sure Ivan knew what he was doing, but would he weigh him down? "I'm not going to weigh Ivan down. I'm better than most of these greedy fools." Alfred said as he got back to work. "'Everyone we know has been saying Ivan has acted more like a big brother than a guide and I say it's nice to have someone who knows as much as he does.I never thought I would miss you guys like I do but I do. And promise to make it all worth while. Love your son, Alfred." He wrote with a sigh.

"Finished with your hat Fredka." Ivan smiled putting it on Alfred's head. "Feel warmer?"

"A little." Alfred smiled as he reached for his guns. "I'm going to try and hunt us up something decent to eat than our emergency stash."

"Udachi" Ivan said.

"I don't need luck, I got skill." Alfred said as he headed into the woods with a determined look on his face.

Nearly 2500 miles to the south, an older blonde woman with glasses looked to the north with concern. "Are you okay Alice?" A young woman said carrying a basket filled with crops.

"I'm fine Mary. Thank you for your concern." Alice sighed. It had been two months since Alfred had left and since their neighbors were helping to run the ranch for them in her sons' stead, it did not negate the worries she had. She hadn't heard from either of them and could only imagine the worst. "No news is good news...no news is good news..." She said as she paced back and forth.

"Well my darling, I just got news. So we will see if you're just telling yourself that or you really don't have to worry." Francis said from behind her kissing her on the cheek.

"You don't mean?" Alice said wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Well one letter from Seattle came in today. I think you know someone who was in Seattle recently." Francis teased.

"Oh shut your mouth." Alice said as she took the letter from his hands and read it over. She then read it again. Standing against the wall of the cabin, she read it one last time before sighing. "Well, it's better than knowing nothing I guess." Alice sighed as she handed the letter to Francis.

He took the letter in his hands and read it over. "Sounds like Alfred is doing pretty good for himself so far. He has a guide who seems to be good at his job or at least knows the area."

"Yes after the 'guide' beat someone who was threatening my little Alfred with a lead pipe." Alice said. "He's going over the seas and the boat could sink."

"He's already in a better position than Mathieu was." Francis said. "He didn't get traveling companions until he met those Scandinavians who raced reindeer. I still don't believe they got to Dawson City but they did. And this..." Francis reread the letter. "...Ivan guy has more knowledge than just from living in a similar area before coming to this country."

"Just how so?" Alice turned to her husband, appraising him from her glasses.

"He said in the letter Ivan's mother and sister were up North." Francis sighed rolling his eyes. "Do you not read mon cherie? Or do you let your worries get the best of you?"

Alice looked down at her feet. Francis had a point. She had to take whatever good news she could get while her sons were gone. Not hearing a word from Matthew did not help her worries any but if nothing else, Alfred seemed like he was going to accomplish something and he did seem determined to find Matthew, or at least what happened to him. "I guess you are right darling. I just wish Alfred hadn't taken Matthew's letters, but I guess he needed some comfort too."

"And it says someone cooks worse than you!" Francis laughed trying to cheer Alice up. "Chop suey huh? Alfred seems to be expanding his palate even if it isn't good. That's my boy." He laughed before a cough overcame him.

"Go back inside before you catch cold." Alice said turning him around and pushing him into the cabin. "What did the doctor say?"

"What you just did." Francis said. "But a doctor also told me I'd likely die from swamp fever after I lost my arm. Well, that was over 30 years ago."

"But you were also 16 then. 16 year olds heal up better than men your age. I'm worried you think more of your health than you will care to admit." Alice reprimanded.

"We only have one life to live my little blockade runner." Francis said as he pulled his wife closer and kissed her on the lips.

"That... that was a very long time ago... I was young... and desperate... I mean we were just married... and needed the money badly and you couldn't..." She blushed, not wanting to admit what she had done in her past.

"You were about the same age as the boys. And I was worried sick when you were out at sea. My nouvelle femme out on the dangerous ocean while I was alone in Houston with one of the crew member's hag of a mother was to look after me? And this was in wartime too. If a hurricane didn't sink you, the Union navy might have." Francis said.

"Well just how did you get through the worry?" Alice said.

"Faith. It's all I had. I had to trust the Almighty that you would come home. Faith in your wits. Faith in your crewmates. Faith in your bravery. Faith in you and faith in Him. After all He's the only one who knows what will become of us." Francis said as he wrapped his arm around Alice. "It's the same thing I had to have when you were on the brink of death after the boys were born. You were ghostly pale and so weak. I didn't want you to leave me. We had tried too long to have a family." Francis said patting Alice on the back, tears almost flooding his eyes at the memories. "And it would be a cruel joke to lose you for the boys."

"But you didn't." Alice smiled.

"No. Just have faith. We'll know something when it is right." Francis assured her. "But shouldn't you be saving the harvest? I swear your canned goods are better than when you cook fresh stuff and you still manage to ruin it." He teased.

"Sometimes I question why I married you." Alice growled as she headed into the kitchen. "You made such a profound moment go back to insulting my cooking." She added as she smacked him with a hand towel.

"Why would you do that when I am in such a state?" He teased.

"That's why it was just the hand towel." Alice growled.

"Well you got to wish me that Russian luck more often!" Alfred said as he was skinning an elk. "And this hide will make a great blanket or cloak or something like that. I remember some of the tricks you and Taku showed me to speed up the process here." He said as he tied the legs to a frame he had built out of sticks.

"It can't be all bad. Sometimes there is some sun." Ivan said.

After packing up, and paying a local official in a hunk of elk to get his letter sent, Alfred and Ivan began the long walk up the riverbed to Dawson City. Some days went more smoothly than others, just depending on weather and terrain. Alfred was determined not to hold Ivan back from the goal of Christmas he had promised, and to even see if they could get there before Thanksgiving. It was the middle of October when they had began the trek and there were a few ice flows starting to form over the river. Snow also began to blanket the ground, making setting up camp each day more of a chore to make sure they weren't laying in the snow. Ivan would often use the snow to build a foundation around the bottom of the tent. "This will keep the wind out." He would say as Alfred started the fire. A skill he had slowly gotten better at starting with wet wood that was found in the Arctic. Pine branches often caught easily and helped to dry the wood, even if the sap did pop a lot. Many a morning, when he got up to brew whatever he had to make a hot drink, missing the coffee he loved so much, and taking Taku's advice to use pine bark to make a tea to help fight scurvy, he would find that Ivan was indeed a cuddler at night, even though they hardly held on to each other when they did go to sleep. Without his mother to nag him that it looked improper, Alfred hadn't shaved since they had left Seattle and was starting to grew a bit of a beard.

"So the little boy growing up?" Ivan had teased him for it.

"Shut up." Alfred said sipping the pine tea he had made. "Tastes like gin without the buzz."

"Since when did you have gin?" Ivan asked.

"When I had a sore throat that my mother was out of whiskey and could only get gin for it." Alfred said scratching at his chin.

"Keep that up and you'll grow more." Ivan laughed.

"Oh you're growing a bit yourself Santa." Alfred said as he picked up his pack and started to tear down camp for the day.

"I see the ice is pretty think over the next bit. If we walk on that, we should be able to bypass the rough terrain and give us a few days saved in travel time." Ivan said, returning to his duty as a guide.

"If you say so." Alfred said as he tightened his pack and gear. "I case I fall." He said as Ivan nodded. They slowly made their way over the river, Alfred following closely behind Ivan to make sure that he followed his exact steps. One spot may be frozen more solid than another and one wrong step could send you into the river below. They would often walk a few yards, and then pause. Ivan would tap the ice around him as they headed up the river. The riverbed was nothing but an overhang that looked over the river so it was not a choice to head back to the bed and follow the shore for this part of the journey. Ivan moved ahead, motioning for Alfred to follow.

"I'm coming." Alfred said as he sped up to see water come up from the ice around his boots.

"Careful!" Ivan said as the ice cracked further.

"I'm fine! Don't worr- Vanya!" Alfred yelled as the ice cracked under him, plunging him into some rapidly moving water in the Yukon river below.

"Fredka!" Ivan yelled as he tied a rope around his pack, threw his pack to the riverbed and ran after him. "Hold on, I have you!"

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Cliffhanger there? Let me know in a review. This one is my little pet project so you'll see more updates soon. There isn't much else going on needing an A/N, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Hetalia okay? A note I have is that any foreign language is run through Google Translate so it may not be of perfect syntax. I don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Hold on Fredka!" Ivan said as he headed over to the crack in the ice holding out his hand. "Focus on me and do not let go." He yelled as Alfred splashed forward, trying to focus on Ivan. Just get ahold of my hand. Once you do, I can get you out. Ivan thought as he moved forward a little more. Alfred frantically splashed forward attempting to grab his hand. "Focus on me." Ivan repeated.

"I am." Alfred panted, an uneven tone of voice,suggesting it was getting harder for him to breathe. "Your hand keeps moving."

Ivan has holding it firmly but knew that the cold water was affecting Alfred. He needed to get him out of the water and quickly. Lunging forward, he grabbed his hand and pulled him back flat onto the ice to spread their weight out evenly and dragged them back to the riverbed. "Thank God above. That was close." Ivan said as Alfred curled up into a fetal position shivering. "Here comes the next hard part." He said taking off Alfred's jacket.

"What was that for? I'm freezing." He moaned.

"You're wet too. That's why you're freezing and keeping your wet jacket on will do you nothing but give you hypothermia. Unless you want to be a frozen corpse in the wasteland?" He asked with a smile that while creepy, told of his concern.

"Noooooooooooooo..." Alfred said teeth chattering.

"I'll help you." He said, adjusting his pack and setting it aside. "I hate to say you may only be able to use that LeMat you love for how you say, 'buffaloing'. Especially if your gunpowder got too wet."

"uuggggghhsshhhhhh..." Alfred moaned. Ivan sighed and knew what needed to be done in situations like this, and having fallen through ice a few times himself when he was fishing in the winter the most important thing was to get dry. "so...cold...so...wet..."

"Falling into a frozen river will be cold and wet." Ivan then took off Alfred's boots and socks. Taking a spare rag he had in his pack, he dried them off. "I find if my feet are cold the rest of me are really cold. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Alfred.

"That's yours." Alfred said through clacking teeth.

"Yes but my core body temperature is not in danger here. Mine is dry so you can use it to warm up while I build us a fire to dry your gear and clothing out with." Ivan looked around. There has to be some place to at least protect him from the wind. Looking over the area, he saw a few large boulders by a cliff face. He will be out of the wind there. "Now I am going to get you out of the weather. Stand up, I have to get you to those rocks over there."

Alfred sat up, trying to stand, limbs weak from the submersion into the cold water. He got to his feet, numb with cold and took Ivan's side. Slowly they began to walk to the secluded spot when Alfred lost his footing again. He climbed back up, clinging tighter to Ivan, determined to make his way with as little help as possible, but still needing it. Half way to the rocks, Alfred fell once again. Ivan made to pick him up to carry him, but Alfred brushed it off. "Don't you worry about me Vanya... I can do this. Just be my crutch..."

"I admire your determination Fredka, but you are not seeming to be in the best of health. It's perfectly alright." Ivan made to pick him up.

"No, no, I already have you getting cold because of your jacket here, I will not make you carry me like some helpless child." Alfred said.

He's too stubborn for his own good. Ivan sighed. "We'll try again. And if you fall again, I am carrying you the rest of the way. No exceptions. Got it?"

"Got it." Alfred sighed, teeth still slightly clacking.

"You don't seem to be shivering as much." Ivan smiled. "Just stay focused on the rocks."

"I hate I am slowing you down. We could be in Dawson well before Christmas if I hadn't-" Alfred started when Ivan cut him off.

"Had something happen to him that every person in the Arctic has who works near water. At least once in their lives." Ivan said.

"You're just saying that to cheer me up." Alfred sulked feeling his legs wobble but determined to make it without being carried.

"Nyet." Ivan said. "It has happened to me a few times. You feel a burning knife sensation and you can't think. At the same time you must focus your mind on what you need to do. It has happened to me when I was all alone before. Try starting a fire to warm yourself when you are trembling. It is extremely difficult." They finally approached the boulders. "Now stay here while I get camp settled. I will come back once the fire is going strong."

"Take your jacket back." Alfred said trying to hand it to him.

"Nyet. You need it more than I do. I have a few extra sweaters in my pack that didn't get wet. Try moving your fingers and toes." Ivan instructed "If you do not try to keep the blood flowing, you'll find yourself losing them to frostbite." He started back to where their packs were left till something was nagging at him. "Fredka?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Alfred said wrapped up in Ivan's jacket, staring at his fingers and toes, moving them slowly, slightly painfully as tingling was felt in them.

"You called me Vanya back there." He noted.

"Yes." Alfred replied, wondering what could be confusing.

"Well, it's just that only close friends and family call me that." Ivan said.

"I think saving my butt means you're a close friend. At least to me. Besides, didn't you think I was your mladshy brat?" Alfred said, working out his bright smile, despite his chilled body.

"Da," Ivan smiled. "I see you're picking up on more than Russian profanity too."

"Well you think of me as family and well, you feel like it to me, so I should start calling you like that." Alfred said. "So I used the name I heard Taku call you."

"Bol'shoye spasibo" Ivan smiled.

"I'm taking a guess here and you're welcome for that. Or as my Papa would say vous êtes les bienvenus" Alfred grinned. "I should teach you some of the French I picked up from him over the years, including the stuff my mother smacked him for saying around me and my brother. And speaking of my Papa, is the LeMat okay?" He said, noticing it wasn't in his holster."

"It is. I'll have to unload it and clean it after that fall but once I do that and it dries, it should function well." Ivan explained. "I know a few tricks to make sure your protection works."

"So what do you have?" Alfred asked, noticing for the first time, Ivan had a revolver on his hip. "I guess you had it under your jacket the whole time.

"Remington 1890 in .44-40." Ivan said. "Got tired of needing to use black powder when it got wet so easily. How your stash lasted as long as it did without picking up the moisture of the area still amazes me. I once only got away from a Grizzly bear by a lucky misfire before I got this."

"That would stink." Alfred said.

"I must set up camp. Stay here. Stay as warm as you can." Ivan said finally heading back to the smooth flatland where he had set their packs. First job was to get a fire going strong and well enough to both warm Alfred up and dry out his equipment. Taking the driest wood he could find and adding some of the pine branches that had the most sap he could use, he lit a fire and then went to his pack to get the tent out. Alfred's had the stakes, so he went to the soggy mess and turned it up. Clothes, tools, food and other supplies fell out in a haphazard mess. Seriously, you didn't bother to attempt to organize a thing? Ivan thought but that was Alfred for you. An organized mess who appeared clueless and innocent and by having a pack this disorganized Ivan could see why someone would think that of him but when the pressure was on, he was a good companion to have. At the bottom was a black tar-cloth that looked rather lumpy. Unrolling it, he saw that this was where Alfred kept the things most precious to him knowing the black piece of cloth would keep them mostly dry. "Well this idea worked." Ivan said as he unrolled it and set it aside to put on the floor of the tent. There was a copy of Moby Dick he had mentioned he had with him, an tin that had some gunpowder and ammunition in it. "So, you always keep some fire power with you..." Ivan said as he threw more wood on the fire to make it bigger. There was also a small Bible that had a note placed in it, 'Best of luck on your journey. We will help your parents out like we promised. May the Lord guide you and keep your safe. Your neighbors the Martin family.' "So your neighbors are religious." Ivan noted. In the book was stuffed the letters from Matthew that he had already read and last was a small metal case which had two pictures in it. Ivan opened it and smiled. "So what you said was true, it's almost impossible to tell you and your brother apart." The picture was taken about 3 years earlier and if he hadn't spent so much time with Alfred, he couldn't tell who was who. But the biggest way to tell the difference was the cowlick they both had that never seemed to go 's hair was a little fluffier and his cowlick was curly while Alfred's stuck up and did nothing else. The other picture was even older and it was of his whole family. He noticed Alfred's parents. "I can defiantly tell your parents are from France and England." Ivan sighed as he placed the items aside where they would be protected and stoked the fire. Once the fire was burning, he got to work putting the tent up and setting his wet possessions around the fire so they could dry. He looked around and was satisfied with his work and went to get Alfred.

"Oh Fredka..." Ivan called as he headed back to the bolder alcove Alfred was waiting. "I have camp ready."

"Fire?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Roaring." Ivan said as he headed over and helped Alfred up. They slowly walked back, making sure not to overtax Alfred, even though he could tell that the young man would climb the tallest mountains like this if he was set on a goal long enough. "I also will apologize for using some of your coffee that you said you were saving for when you finally got to Dawson City, but you need something warm and I know how much you love that."

"Thanks Vanya." Alfred said as Ivan sat him down in front of the fire. The heat felt like the best feeling he could hope for. Ivan took the pot and poured Alfred a cup of coffee who took it and drained it greedily.

"Thirsty?" Ivan laughed.

"It's hot." Alfred said. "That made me feel so much better on its own." Alfred smiled.

"We'll rest here for a few days." Ivan said.

"Nah, let's not. I'll be better in the morning, I recovery quickly!" Alfred pleaded. "I have to get to Dawson as soon as I can!"

"Yes. As soon as you can." Ivan said as he looked over his map, noting how far they had come and trying to find the exact position they were to determine how far left they had to go. "And being on the brink of freezing to death is telling me you can't go anywhere." Looking over the map, he saw Alfred's face develop a scowl. "I know this upsets you Fredka. I would be too if I was as...wow... that's better than I expected..."

"What?" Alfred asked looking over from his coffee.

"We are actually making good time. So far the weather hasn't been too bad to set us back. In fact, honestly the crack in the ice was our first major setback." Ivan noted on the map. "Someone is really looking out for us."

"Yeah." Alfred said. Ivan could tell that he was disappointed but at least was beginning to understand and come to terms with what happened. If there was one fault Ivan could give him it was that while being determined and headstrong was useful, he had times where he was too determined and too headstrong. Naivete wasn't a fault, as long as he was willing to learn and he had proved that he was.

"I saw the pictures you had. It came out of your tar-cloth when I was laying out your items to dry." Ivan said.

"Huh." Alfred noted, not knowing whether he should be offended Ivan looked through his personal stuff or to just accept it.

"You were right about your brother. If I hadn't spend so much time with you, I couldn't tell the two of you apart." Ivan smiled, causing Alfred to crack a sort of bittersweet smile at the mention of him.

"Well you can help me look for him in Dawson City then." Alfred said.

"You think he's there?" Ivan said poking at the fire.

"That's where the last letter was from. He said he was working at a lumber yard and had two companions. Wish he'd have included pictures so I could track them down too. They're bound to know something. But Mattie's like me and I don't know if I could go back home without having something to make it worth the while. And if he is reduced to working at the mills, then that will take awhile before he can do so. If nothing else, it will give me a start and something to track him down." He looked longingly in the fire. "I'd search the globe for him if I needed to."

Ivan knew that the odds were not entirely in Alfred's favor that his brother was alive and that he'd get enough to make a good contribution to his family. But they had come too far for him to tell him that and knowing Alfred, he'd ignore Ivan's objection and continue on and get himself killed. It would't be lack of skills that inherently kill him if he's alone, it is lack of knowing when to stop, when to rest. "Remember that koasatka you saw from the steamer?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. That feels like ages ago though." Alfred mused.

"Well I remembered something that Taku told me once about them in his people's lore." Ivan said.

"What?" Alfred asked, genuinely interested as the night began to creep over the camp.

"It is a symbol of power and strength to them. A sign that is of a monuments omen. They are a special protector of humankind." Ivan said.

"Okay, fun fact of the day. What's that got to do with anything?" Alfred said.

"Maybe that's God's way of sending you a message that you will find what you are looking for. But He does not give us what we want exactly nor easily. We have to earn it." Ivan said. "My mother always said that when things looked bleak."

"Maybe." Alfred smiled. "Wow... it's beautiful."

"The Northern Lights." Ivan said with a smile. "Keep strong. Get well. And to do that, you need to get some sleep."

"Fine." Alfred said as he walked into the tent and lay down with Ivan putting an extra blanket on him. "Sleep well. I'll be in soon when I tidy up camp."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? So you know, a tar cloth is a kind of water proof cloth that is covered in tar, as the name implies. It was used a lot in the Victorian era as a way to keep water off. I know there's a bit of religious conversation, and to cover myself I will remind you that this story is set in 1898 and people were much more religious then than now and save it for the more philosophical parts. And yes if you haven't read the previous chapter 'koasatka' is Russian for Orca and there is some meaning with them with the Tlingit so I added that in for strength inspiration. Because let's face it, you fall through the ice after all they faced back then, you may be at your wit's end. So other than those fun facts, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia okay? I'll start this off with the usual as not everyone starts at the same point. Any foreign languages here are run through Google Translate first so there may be some syntax issues as it isn't perfect. I'll try to have a guide at the end since some people asked for it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic.

Alfred had fallen asleep quickly that night, curled up on himself, still shivering slightly. It was always cold this time of year and it had seemed that he was getting used to it. The nighttime temperature was often in the single digits and a fresh coat of snow was not unusual. Ivan had taken Alfred's pack and while some of it was still damp, folded it and placed it neatly back in and set the tar cloth to the side so that the items he treasured the most wouldn't be harmed on the journey. Having this time of quiet to think, he looked back at the map. He had alloted for weather delays and injuries when it came to his promised time of Christmas for when they would reach Dawson City, but so far, it had gone relatively smoothly. But he knew that he would have to look after Alfred carefully after that accident. It wasn't uncommon for someone to develop pneumonia after an accident like that and he knew that if Alfred was getting sick, he would do his best to hide it. Feeling sleep overcome him, he headed into the tent. Alfred was snoring away but he heard a slight cough. Could be nothing, could be a sign of something worse... Ivan thought as he placed his hand on his forehead. No fever I can tell...that may be a good sign...he then lay down and let sleep overtake him.

"hhmppphrrgh..."Alfred said as he tried to move Ivan's arm. "Geroff me..." he mumbled.

"What is it Fredka?" Ivan mumbled, woken up by Alfred's movements.

"I have to go piss." Alfred said as he got up and put his boots on.

"Once you do get back here." Ivan said. "I'll make breakfast if you stay in the tent."

"There's a fresh layer of snow. I can find something fresh pretty easily if I go hunting." Alfred said falling back on his back putting his boots on.

"You're still recovering." Ivan moaned sitting up. "We have a decent preserved food supply, you do not need to go exhausting yourself and getting pneumonia."

"You sound like my mother." Alfred rolled his eyes as he left the tent. "I'll come back when I'm done here."

"And you sound like a child..." Ivan placed his face in his hand. Although fresh meat might help his spirits a little and may convince him to stay put for a few days. As long as he thinks he's contributing and doing something he'll stay at camp... with this Ivan smirked knowing what he needed to do to satisfy that particular need of his.

"So what are we doing today?" Alfred kneeled down and smiled.

"You do have a point about fresh meat." Ivan said.

"You're damn right I am, so give me my Winchester and I'll bring back the big one!" Alfred reached for his gun but Ivan held it back in his hands.

"But I will do the hunting." Ivan said. "I will be taking this and I will bring back as you say, 'the big one' You are still under my care and carrying something back bigger than a bird or a rabbit would be too much."

"I'm feeling better. Especially after I wrote my name in the snow there." Alfred laughed. "Just let me do the one thing I have actually been good at contributing to this expedition." Ivan heard Alfred's tone drop from energetic kid to despondent adult with the last sentence.

"I understand how you feel." Ivan sighed. "Look if you want something you can do that will help us, guard the camp and you can fish by the riverbed."

"With what?" Alfred said. "Most of my black powder is totally ruined. If you have my Winchester, then what am I going to do if a bear or a wolf tries to eat me?"

"Here." Ivan reached down to his hip and handed him his Remington. "It's big enough against most predators here. Take good care of her."

"If you do the same to Ol Betsy." Alfred conceded.

"You named your rifle?" Ivan laughed.

"Shut up! That's what Davy Crockett called his!" Alfred blushed.

"Well I called mine zashchitnik after I got attacked by a bear once." Ivan thought.

"And just what is that?" Alfred said.

"Defender." Ivan said. "Like you will be doing. I will treat-Ol Betsy-" he shuddered at the name "-with care if you do the same to zashchitnik"

"Of course." Alfred said as he put the gun in his holster. "I'll keep the fire stoked hot and maybe try to fish..." He looked at the river with a shudder. The very idea of using the ice and river again scared him, but he was not going to let that show.

"You can just take a pick and chip away at some of the ice by the riverbed. Set a stump or something to sit on and just fish. Or, if you are bored with what you have for reading material, you can try my books." Ivan dug in his pack and pulled out two thick books.

"God." Alfred said looking at them as they fell at his feet with a thud. "Just what are these?" He said flipping though the pages noticing they were all written in Cyrillic. "I don't know how to read this backwards R language..."

"That's how Russian is written Fredka." Ivan smiled. "It's an Eastern Orthodox Bible my mother gave to me and my copy of The Brothers Karamazovby Fryodor Dostoyevsky. Figure trying to read those will amuse you if you get too bored. Now, stay around camp and do not do anything too strenuous. I will bring us back something fresh and if you are well enough, I will let you finish butchering it when I get back."

"I guess. I think I'll figure some way to fish or something. Even if this was written in English, this is a thick book." Alfred noted picking up the novel.

"Yes. Russian novelists tend to write very, very long stories." Ivan sighed. "I will return around sunset if I have not obtained game before then." He ruffled Alfred's hair. "Mladshiy brat"

"You had better prove you're something as good as I am hunting big bro." Alfred said. "Or I won't forgive you for keeping me here."

"Yes you will, because you will get to Dawson City alive before Christmas if you just follow what I say." Ivan said as he headed off into the woods with Alfred's rifle across his back.

After Ivan had walked out of sight, Alfred turned back to the fire, making sure that it was burning and warm. "I don't have to worry too much about bears, do I?" Alfred asked as he poked at the fire, checking the coffee pot. It wasn't usually until late November that bears went into hibernation. During the trip, he hadn't kept track of the days once they had hit Dyea directly. "I hit Seattle in the middle of August... It was about a week into Dyea. Took us about a month and a half to get to the river...so that was the end of September, beginning of October... so it's nearly November...?" Alfred asked himself as he looked at the Remington he was given to protect the camp. "You had better have kept it loaded..." Alfred sighed. "Good."

Ivan walked through the woods knowing that he had to bring something back that would put Alfred in his place. He respect that the young man could hunt well and knew what he was doing, but he hadn't had a chance to prove himself to him that he did know what he was doing as well. "Sheep tracks..." He muttered to himself in the snow. A clearing was ahead and likely it would be looking for something to eat from under the snow. Following the path he came to a clearing in the woods where a mountain sheep was eating. "sovershenstvo" Ivan whispered pulling the gun up to his shoulder and firing. The sheep fell and he headed over, ready in case it was just wounded. Noticing it was dead and the shot well placed, he then dressed the carcass to take it back to camp, and flung it over his shoulder. "Well now Fredka, who is the expert hunter now." he laughed knowing the ram would prove to him that he was as good as him. "I spent many days having to hunt for my family too." Walking along, he did notice something concerning. "Those look like bear tracks."

Alfred grew tired of trying to match up English and Russian letters in his books and headed over to the river to try to fish. Spawning season for the salmon was coming to a close but the fish didn't just go away because winter came in. They still lived in the river. He took the fishing pole given to him by Taku and headed to the riverbed to fish. "There's spots broken up already..." Alfred noted, looking that the cracks were pretty big, looking like something had broken them by hitting it with a paw. "That cant't be good.." He unfastened the clasp on his holster knowing he had seen tracks like the ones in the mud before. If the time frame he had figured was correct, there was bears heading into hibernation about now. There were the ends of the salmon spawn so they would be drawn to the river. As he looked around he heard a roaring noise. "Oh shit..."Alfred whispered to himself as he saw a bear on the other side. "I think I am going to head back to the camp and fish elsewhere..." He said walking backwards the way he came. Do not turn your back to the bear until you are well away from it. He then pulled the Remington out and kept it by his side. In a pinch he was a fast shot and from every warning a fur trader or mountain man had given him growing up, he knew bears were fast. Placing his thumb on the hammer, he pulled it back and kept the finger just on the trigger in case it was needed. As he got closer to the camp, the bear noticed him and started to charge. "SHIT!" Alfred yelled as he fell back over a rock and the bear caught up to him, standing over him.

Ivan had returned from the hunt, "Oh Fredka, I think you'll be impressed..." He taunted to see he was not by the fire, but the fishing pole was gone. "Okay, so you had to do something." He followed Alfred's footprints to see him about 50 yards from camp, laid back getting charged by a bear. "FREDKA!" Ivan yelled as he grabbed the Winchester and pulled it up, ready to fire when the bear fell to the ground. Ivan held the gun up at his shoulder as he headed to where the bear fell to find Alfred pushing the large animal off him.

"Little help please?" He yelled.

"Slava Bogu!" Ivan yelled as he helped Alfred lift the bear off him.

"I got this." Alfred said. "Your zashchitnik lived up to its name."

"Well I have never had a more accurate rifle. I had obtained a mountain sheep but that's back at camp. I heard you in distress and hoped you weren't in danger." Ivan said as he helped Alfred up and hugged him close. "You've been though so much already mladshiy brat."

"Well that's a risk you have to take in this time of the year. It's not like I didn't know what to do. I just never had to do it before." Alfred said. "I will say this, I doubt Papa's Lemat had the firepower I needed. Yours is pretty good."

"See that I know what I am doing and saying here?" Ivan said.

"Yes. That's the second time in two days you saved by butt." Alfred smiled.

"You saved yourself from the bear." Ivan noted, confused.

"But it was your gun." Alfred said putting it back in the holster. "Can you help me gut this thing? I'm going to try and skin it and save what we can. From what Mattie's letter said, stuff is pricey in Dawson and I can imagine a good bear skin would fetch a pretty penny."

"If not, then the fur would make a very warm jacket for you." Ivan said.

"It is getting colder..." Alfred said as they picked the animal up and headed back to camp to finish with their kills for the day. "I think we should stay for a few days to make sure the hides get saved well."

"Oh so when it's your idea, you don't mind doing it?" Ivan poked Alfred in the forehead.

"Be quiet." Alfred said as they both worked on their game. Ivan placed a pan over the fire and placed some steaks off the sheep and sighed. I swear I don't know what to make of you sometimes... He smiled as he looked over at Alfred working diligently to process the bear. Nothing goes to waste. Smart. Shows a man who had to live on his wits most his life. He finished up cooking their meal and roasting a few plants and potatoes and placed them on the plates.

"Dinner's ready." He said as Alfred wiped his brow and headed to the fire. "How far along are you?"

"Got most of the hide off to be tanned for the journey." He looked down at the food. "I'm starved." And tore into the sheep like he hadn't eaten in days.

"You act like you haven't eaten before in your life. I can cook more if you're hungry." Ivan said.

"Well Salmon jerky keeps helps you survive, but this has me feeling alive." Alfred said.

"To live without hope is to cease to live." Ivan said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Alfred said licking some juices of the meat from the corner of his mouth.

"It's a quote from Fryodor Dostoyevsky." Ivan said.

"That guy who wrote that book that's bigger than your Bible?" Alfred asked.

"Da." Ivan nodded. "If we do not have something to strive for, to gain, to achieve, then why are we alive?" Alfred nodded with a pensive look. "Something wrong Fredka?"

"Not to bring the mood down but there's something that's been haunting me lately and I hate ghosts." Alfred sighed.

"What is it?" Ivan asked concerned.

"Well that's twice I have nearly died in two days." Alfred said.

"But you didn't die. You had the protections, wits, knowledge and allies to keep yourself alive." Ivan said.

"And I am very grateful for you and for that. But there's still a very real chance that I might die. And I have something to ask of you in the slim chance it does happen." Alfred looked down at his plate.

"What may that be?" Ivan asked.

"Can you take my stuff back to my parents and tell them what happened? In person? You can keep my Winchester since you like it so much but Papa's Lemat goes back to him." Alfred sighed.

"I doubt it would come to that. You're too tough and lucky to kill mladshiy brat" Ivan said. "But I will do that for you. As long as you would do the same for me."

"You've been doing this for so long it would be some seriously messed up foul play if something happened to you Vanya, but sure. I'll go to Valdez and do the same." Alfred said hugging Ivan. His tone suddenly changed back to hopeful. "But I think we're both too tough for the reaper to take us any time soon."

"You may be right. You're certainly making it harder for him to take you." Ivan laughed.

"Saint Peter can come calling when I'm done with my mission. I ain't got time to bleed." Alfred laughed.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

zashchitnik- Russian- Defender

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

sovershenstvo-Russian- Perfection

Slava Bogu!-Russian- Thank the Lord!

Da-Russian-Yes

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I honestly actually do not have much to say to wrap this one up, so remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hetalia okay? Like I have said in previous chapters, any foreign languages are run though Google Translate so it may not be perfect and I will have a guide at the end of the chapter if one is used. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

The next few days passed quietly, much to Ivan and especially Alfred's relief. As much as he would try to deny it, he was still weakened by falling through the ice and then having a bear that nearly mauled him fall on top of him. During this recovery time, they had simply tended to the daily needs of camp and just talked about whatever they got to at the time. Be it how much they missed their families, what they wanted to do when they got back to their respective homes, and what growing up for each of them was like. Ivan had explained that while he and his sisters were born in Russia, when they were young their father had made himself unpopular in their village and decided the would try to make a living in Alaska. They had moved around a lot before they had settled in the port of Valdez where his father worked as a fisherman for the missionaries in the region to help supply them with food and they paid well for a family living in the wilderness could hope for. Then when his father died in a fishing accident at sea, Ivan stepped up to look after his mother and his sisters. Only thing was, he wasn't as good at fishing as his father was so he had to think outside the box to support the family.

"Your family sounds nice. Mine can be pretty off the wall sometimes." Alfred mused one day while making sure the bear hide was tanning well.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Ivan asked.

"Well like you know, they are from France and England originally and you couldn't find two people who live up to the old cliches about those places. If you didn't know them better, you'd wonder why they were married in the first place. I've seen so many arguments start, often about something stupid and within fifteen minutes, Papa is acting like some sort of Prince Charming out of the fairy tales and Mother who always swears she's 'no damsel in distress' and 'not swayed into changing her mind by such things'melts into his arm and everything's okay. At least until dinner time. She's too proud not to cook for the family and admit Papa does it better and he won't shut his mouth about it." Alfred laughed. He had missed that banter so much and how many times he and Matthew would end up betting chores on how long it took for them to make up. "What I wouldn't give to hear all their voices again. Mother, Papa, Mattie..."

"I miss my family too." Ivan sighed. "Mama may be stricter than yours, trust me she was," he added at Alfred's skeptical look, "But my older sister Katyusha is so caring and big hearted and Natalya is well..." He paused thinking about his slightly aggressive but clingy little sister.

"Natalya." Alfred said. "Sometimes if you can't think of a way to describe a person, they are just them." He paused and looked over the map Ivan was looking at. "Depending on what happens, I may just hang around your place."

"Just why is that?" Ivan asked.

"Because you have been the best friend I ever had. Even if I hit a good haul and bring Mattie back home, I can't just forget you and act like you haven't done so much for me. I'm too loyal for that." Alfred sighed.

"Well we will figure that out when we get to that point." Ivan said. "You have me by your side as long as you need me. Like you, I am too loyal to just forget someone who has done so much for me as well."

"What did I do besides just get assigned meat and basic camp duties?" Alfred asked in earnest confusion.

"More than you will ever know Fredka." Ivan turned to the map. "Judging by my calculations, we are about two thirds of the way to Dawson City. If we had followed the ice of the river the rest of the way it would take about two weeks to get there, but I doubt you want to do it that way."

"I sure do. I mean it won't be a thing. I just want to get there quickly." Alfred rapidly ran off looking around rapidly.

"You could have just said you did not want to take that way Fredka." Ivan sighed. "I had planned to follow the riverbed like we did before but only take the ice paths if there is no other ways around. I can understand why you would be scared."

"I'm not afraid." Alfred said placing his hand on the map.

"You are, maybe just a little." Ivan said. "And that's nothing to be ashamed of. I do not think any less of you mladshiy brat."

"So how would I say big bro in Russian?" Alfred asked.

"Starshiy brat" Ivan said. "But I like when you say it in English better."

"Why?" Alfred asked, sipping the chicory they had brewed to keep warm.

"No real reason." Ivan smiled ruffling Alfred's hair. "Depending on how you feel in the morning, we will start back up the trail again. We still have some of that bear you killed so I'll make a hearty breakfast before we set out. If all goes well, looks like we should hit Dawson City by the end of November."

"Can't wait." Alfred said as he lay on his stomach in the tent, watching the fire as the sun set. He looked up at the stars as they crept over the winter sky and smiled. "There they are again. The Northern Lights."

"Nature can be so beautiful." Ivan smiled.

That night was an uneasy mix in Alfred's dreams. They often went from happy dreams where he walked into Dawson City to find Mattie was greeting him at a "Welcome to Dawson City" sign to one where he saw nothing but a random wood sign used as a tombstone with his brother's name on it in front of a freshly dug grave to ones where he wasn't even at Dawson but still along the trail and fell back into the waters and only this time he had taken Ivan down with him and when he had crawled onto the shore, he could do nothing to revive him. Alfred woke in a panic and clutched the blankets and furs he and Ivan had over themselves closer to himself.

"Everything okay Fredka?" Ivan asked groggily.

"Bad dream is all. Don't worry about it Vanya." Alfred said as Ivan dozed back off to sleep, a deep snore coming from his mouth. And one time I am actually happy you are a cuddler in your sleep. I need someone to hold onto me. So unmanly... Alfred thought as he drifted back off to sleep. This time, when he finally was able to dream again, he had a huge gold nugget in his hands and arrived back at the family ranch to find there was on one there. A cold wind blew and a tumbleweed went over the old dried out fields. He was all alone. The nugget would do no real good. He woke up again, and squinted at the old metal photo case he had the picture of him and his brother and a family portrait. "Just hold on guys. I'll make everything okay." He whispered as he tried to get back to sleep.

The next day, Alfred woke to Ivan shaking him. "Rise and shine Fredka. Today we start back on the trail. Breakfast is ready if you would like some."

"Mmmmghhshsghhh..."Alfred said as he rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. "What'd you say."

"Breakfast is ready. I know you want to get back started so I got up early and tidied up camp." Ivan smiled. "Your pack is ready except for a few small things."

"What did I do to deserve a guide as good as you?" Alfred sighed.

"Eat hearty. This is the last push before Dawson City." Ivan said as Alfred got up and dug into the breakfast of bear meat and beans. "I will say this though, I cannot wait until I can see Mama again, she made the best syrniki and bliny." He noticed Alfred's confusion. "It's a few Russian things. Bliny is a lot like a very flat pancake," he explained knowing Alfred would understand that "and syrniki is a kind of fried pastry."

"Oh." Alfred said. "Never thought I would get tired of beans but when that's the only thing you have for months at a time. Gets boring. I miss Papa's French Toast."

"So how did he do that?" Ivan smiled.

"Took some eggs, mixed them up with whatever spices he could find, usually nutmeg and cinnamon and dipped bread in it. Always made it for us on Mother's birthday and other special occasions." Alfred smiled.

"Sounds like grenki is made." Ivan said.

"Well maybe you can come visit me back in Idaho one of these days when all is said and done and I'll show you around there. Summer time can blow up some wicked windstorms." Alfred said as he quickly ate his breakfast, cleaned off the plate and put his belongings in his pack. "This weighs less.." He noted.

"Oh it only feels like it does Fredka." Ivan sighed as he pulled up the stakes of the tent and put them in Alfred's pack. "Amazing what being organized can do."

"Shut up." Alfred said. "I knew where everything was. Did you think I didn't?"

"Yes." Ivan said as he folded up the tent and placed it on his kit. "I thought I was doing you a service. Now let us begin. The sooner we start out, the sooner we can reach Dawson City."

"Fine." Alfred said as he stuck his tongue out at Ivan and followed him along the riverbed. With October giving way to November, the temperatures dropped and the snowfall increased. Many days they would find a fresh coating of snow on the ground that would have fallen in the night. Every day would start with Ivan checking that Alfred was breathing well, and had no fever. Even though the accident was days, nearly weeks ago, Ivan worried that an infection or pneumonia would set up in the after math. He could also tell that the stress was getting to Alfred too. While being used to not knowing the fates of those he cared about, and a master of hiding his feelings, Alfred wore his heart on his sleeve. His mental determination often played at odds with his fears causing him to go from happy to depressed rather quickly. It was something that was annoying but Ivan knew just how to bring Alfred back to focus on the goal at hand.

One day on the journey, there came to a point where the riverbank was too rocky to pass on the side, but for a few miles the ice was frozen over solid. "Looks like we will have to take the ice for a few miles Fredka." Ivan looked from the map to the river to the edges.

"Well what about the forest?" Alfred asked, heart racing, memories of the cold water overcoming him and the stabbing pain of freezing almost coming back.

"Too think in that patch. We could hardly get through it at the same pace." Ivan explained.

"Okay is there any other possible way? Any at all." Alfred pleaded.

"You're really scared aren't you?" Ivan asked, worried for Alfred's safety.

"No." Alfred lied. Ivan looked at him in disbelief.

"Really Fredka?" Ivan asked not believing a word.

"No. I'm not scared at all." Alfred said again trying to convince himself more than Ivan.

"Well unless you want to take days through a forest we can't even camp in and sleep without protection from the elements, we are going to have to use the ice. Lucky for you we are further north than the last time and it is later in the year so the ice will be thicker. And you will have me like before." Ivan said. "Besides, according to my calculations, if we take this path, we should be in Dawson City in two, maybe three days."

This seemed to change Alfred's mind. "Okay. I can do this." An image of the recurring nightmare of him falling into the icy water and dragging Ivan down flashed in his mind. No, that's a nightmare. You are not afraid. You have come too far to chicken out. You quit now, you may never save Mattie. You may never strike it rich for Mother and Papa. Time is literally money here. Alfred thought as he nodded at Ivan. "Let's go."

"We will go slow and I will tie this rope around both our waists." Ivan said. Alfred shuddered. The nightmare vision came back. "Everything okay Fredka?" Ivan asked worried.

Alfred steeled his nerves. "If it must be done, let's get going." He said.

"Let's go." Ivan said as they headed along the river, the miles slowly going by. It would take all day to get to the thicker part of the riverbank but if he didn't push Alfred and gave into his fears then they would add a week to get the same distance. He could tell Alfred was still afraid but needed a push to keep his eyes on the bigger goal at hand. He saw him as an older brother and an older brother would do that. An older brother would push the little brother to do well. He didn't feel like just Alfred's guide who would just go with whatever the stubborn person paying him wanted to do which often lead to failure or them just getting fussy they hadn't struck it rich before hitting the Yukon River and heading back home. No, he felt a real connection to the young man and knew he needed to make sure that he saw his goals and dreams come true and if they could not come true, he was at least going to put a satisfactory closure on things for him. Slowly the they made it to where the riverbanks were wider again. Once they were wide enough to walk on, Ivan led them to the banks.

"Solid land!" Alfred jumped up, untying himself and smiling.

"I think you are developing a phobia of the river." Ivan said concerned.

"Just falling into a frozen river. But I can't let that stop me." Alfred said. "I won't lie Vanya, I was petrified with each step I took. But what good am I if I am afraid of what you told me was a fact of life here?" He said with determination in his smile.

"Worthless to me. Worthless to yourself. Worthless to Mattie. Worthless to your family." Ivan said as he pulled the tent from his pack. "Hand me the stakes."

"Here." Alfred said as he pulled them out from his pack.

"See that my organization helps after all?" Ivan smirked.

"Oh shut it. It's slowly getting to my preferred disorganized way." Alfred teased. He started on the campfire and preparing something for them to eat before turning in for the night. This is it, the final stretch before Dawson. Just two more days. Mattie, I'm coming for you. Everything will be alright. Fear won't hold me back. Alfred thought as he placed various dried meats and beans into the pot to make a stew. "I'm making a stew. Want something really hot and hearty before we push into Dawson City."

"Sounds good." Ivan said as he took a spoonful of the stew Alfred made. Not too bad. I mean he could use some work on campfire cooking but I don't have to force this down. He thought.

"Like it?" Alfred asked.

"It's not my favorite but I also don't want to vomit either." Ivan said.

"Oh." Alfred sulked. "I was hoping I could cook more like Papa than Mother."

"You'll get better." Ivan smiled.

"Got to start somewhere." Alfred sighed as he looked up and saw the Northern Lights again. "Just a little further."

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

starshiy brat-Russian-Big Brother.

Da-Russian-Yes

I know some of these appeared in previous chapters but I also know some readers pick up on the latest too, so I'm trying to accommodate them.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I've got a whole bunch of things for them planned when they hit Dawson City so keep an eye out. A few surprises and twists. But other than that, there isn't much for me to put here, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Hetalia okay? Any foreign languages were run though Google Translate and a translation guide will be put at the end of the chapter. Nothing more else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

The next morning, Alfred and Ivan quickly packed and headed out on the trail. There was only a few days before they had hit Dawson City and the big milestone at the end of their journey before the prospecting began. "Be careful Fredka. We are going from the quiet of nature to a boomtown. You think the wharf at Seattle and Dyea were crazy, well this is the epicenter." Ivan warned as they drew closer to the city.

"Yeah and I am running low on spare gunpowder." Alfred sighed. "I had some set aside for emergencies in case some of my main supply got wet and ruined..." He shuddered knowing he had lost a lot of protection power that way.

"Well, you said you were interested in the stories of people like Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday, you'll get to see first hand the lawless nature they lived in." Ivan sighed. "You may have to how do you say... 'draw down' and get your hands bloody. That's why I have this pipe, I do not feel like wasting ammunition meant for bears on scum."

Alfred nodded. Hopefully going a few months without shaving make me look older so they won't prey on me...He thought as he placed his hand on his Bowie knife on the other side of the old revolver. Growing up he had read all the stories and dime novels on the lawmen and outlaws of the Wild West, even though most events they had described had occurred about 10 to 20 years before, and was fascinated by them and admired the men in their heroic actions in protecting a town or their gumption on robbing stage coaches or fighting wild Indians. This may be the last chance for me to make some history like Wyatt Earp or Doc Holliday...Alfred thought, knowing that the 20th century was only a few years away and that many innovations that made those stories what they were were being tamed and implemented.

Slowly, they began to see more signs of people as they drew closer to the city. There were occasional campsites and groups. Most of them just ignored them, but a few would nod or wish a good day. "Feels weird seeing other human beings again..." Alfred noted. "Last person besides you I talked to was that guy I sent that last letter off with."

"And we can see how civilized humanity really is." Ivan sighed gripping his pipe tighter. He already defended Alfred once in a saloon from an ignorant brute of a prospector, he knew that he would have to again. Except the last time that was before he had gotten to know him and grew closer to him. That time was just to keep the peace and keep down trouble. Ivan had few friends outside his family and when he did manage to make a friend, he kept them close. And he would protect those close to him with everything he had.

They had approached the outskirts of town where the snow had been walked on and packed down by the thousands of feet that had passed over them in the day to day functions of a mining town. The mixed smell of wood and coal burning in the stoves of the buildings along with a lingering smell of ash from a recent fire passed along with the occasional whiff of what one of the few horses and donkeys that made it this far had left behind. From the river, a few saloons on Front Street looked more like they belonged in the streets of Paris rather than a town near the top of the world so far away from everything else. There were a few shops, general stores advertising eggs for nearly 3 dollars each. Thank god Vanya and I know how to live off the land here... It's how we got by in the trip to begin with. Alfred thought as they moved along the streets. "Let's stop at that saloon over there. I want to get a letter written out." He said pointing to a small wooden building that said 'Saloon' on the front.

"Sounds fine to me." Ivan smiled but gripped his pipe tighter knowing that while some towns were rougher than others, it was never wise to drop your guard.

They headed down to the street and kicking snow off their boots, they entered the saloon and found most of the tables taken up by poker games, but there were two stools open by the bar. While not as fancy as some of the ones on Front street, there was great care taken to make it look nice. The walls were covered in a red wallpaper and the trim was painted white but had the marks of cigar smoke all over them. "Hey barkeep." Alfred motioned. "What do you want Vanya? I'm buying."

"Do you have any vodka?" Ivan asked as the bartender headed over.

"I got a bottle from when I first opened this place. It's not that popular. I think there was only 2 other guys who ever asked, a guy almost as tall as you Ruski and his friend." The bartender said.

This perked Alfred's interest. "Did you ever catch where they were from?"

"I think they said Sweden and Finland." The bartender said picking up 2 glasses and pouring them. "I am assuming you two want this too. 2 bucks. I hardly sell this stuff anyway."

"Fine." Alfred said laying the money on the table.

"Speaking of the tall Swede and his buddy, they had a friend with them once that looked a whole hell of a lot like you. Just had a curly cowlick and was quieter than you." Alfred's eyes widened.

"Have you seen that guy lately?" He asked.

"Not in awhile. It was rare those 3 in the same place at the same time. Sorry I couldn't have been more help." The bartender sighed putting the bottle up.

"Thanks. You've helped me enough." Alfred said as he sipped the vodka. "Yours Vanya." He said sliding the glass to Ivan.

"Vaše zdorovʹe!" Ivan smiled.

"Cheers starshiy brat!" Alfred sighed. "Well I did see at least a tent for the post office. I should at least let Mother and Papa know I made it in okay." Digging in his pack he pulled out a stack of paper he had managed to keep dry and sharpened his pencil.

"Hey kid, can you spare any of that?" The bartender asked as he lay a few nuggets of gold down in front of him. "I'll pay good. That's about 12 dollars in gold right there."

"For some of my paper?" Alfred asked confused. "Are you drunk?"

"Fine, 15 dollars, final offer." He sighed.

Ivan nudged Alfred. "Take it. It's just paper."

"You got a deal." Alfred said he handed 7 sheets of paper to the guy.

"Look you seem to be a cheechako." Ivan tightened his grip on the pipe. "New miner. Nothing worse. I did not mean to insult your client here Ruski. So I guess you have been out of the loop for a little while. After the fire last month, a lot was destroyed and is only now starting to get rebuilt. That's why the post office is just a tent right now. But because of delays and fires and things like that many things that you would take for granted back in the states aren't around. I needed some paper to write up contracts for some of the entertainment I am trying to book. But with winter setting in paper has become very scarce. The newspapers in town are printing on butcher paper. You got to have some of the stuff you'd find back east or in San Francisco or even Paris to keep this town going and the money flowing. Especially since a lot of the miners are leaving. "

"So it's true. The rumors." Alfred asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But people are fickle things. You got rumors popping up all over the place that there's better to be found elsewhere, and when they declared war on Spain back in the spring, many left and others just got too frustrated to stay. I mean nature put that gold there so there's still bound to be some but I just wouldn't get my hopes up." The bartender said.

"Gold's not my only reason for coming up here." Alfred said as he took a deep drink of the vodka. "I'm looking for my brother."

"Let me guess, that's why you asked about the Swede's companion?" The bartender laughed and dropped to a serious tone when he saw Alfred's slightly exhausted and angered look. "I told you what I know buddy. But I will keep a look out for him and if he's still in the area, I'll let you know. Us bartenders see a lot. Got a name in case I hear things? Drunk guys tend to tell everyone everything they know and then some."

"Matthew Williams." Alfred sighed. "If he comes in, tell him his brother Alfred Jones is in town."

"Will do. Best of luck." The bartender said as he went back to sweeping.

"You never mentioned your brother has a different last name?" Ivan asked.

"Well, it's an interesting story. I told you my mother nearly died in childbirth but if she did die, Papa had us adopted off to the doctor and the midwife as he didn't feel he could take care of us without her. He's a real romantic like that. 'Oh mon seul vrai amour est mort! I cannot take care of the two children myself! I must adopt them off and then kill myself." Alfred said in a flamboyant French accent placing his hand on his head almost like he was going to faint.

"He said he would have done that if your mother died? A little melodramatic don't you think?" Ivan asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But Midwife Williams would have taken in Matt and Doctor Jones me if she died. Well mother pulled through and I have 5 names. Alfred Francis Kirkland Bonnefoy Jones. Try saying that 5 times fast." Alfred mused sipping his drink slowly. "No one in that house has the same last name. Mother was too proud to take Papa's name and he wouldn't take hers. Love is a funny thing in just who it brings together. Well I have to get started on the letter to the most dysfunctional but in love couple I have ever met."

"Hey Al," The bartender said as Alfred began to write. "If you find yourself becoming a little word smith, you may want to talk to one of the patrons that comes in here every so often. He's working on a book about a captured dog that is forced to be a sled dog. And he's got this idea for a story from a wolfdog's point of view. Won't make a thing, but you two seem like you may get along."

"Sure." Alfred nodded.

"Mark my words, nothing will become of that Jack London's story. Think he needs a few friends." The bartender laughed.

"Whatever you say." Alfred rolled his eyes while Ivan shrugged. "Well I got a letter to write." He sighed as he looked at the blank pieces in front of him. Just how did he describe what happened in the past month without making them sick with worry. You couldn't just write, 'Hey! It's been over a month since I last wrote and I nearly was mauled by a bear and almost froze to death and got paid 15 dollars for paper because there's such a scarcity of things that eggs are 3 bucks a piece and the local newspapers print on butcher paper.' The last few letters Alfred had been able to write, he could easily put his optimism down on the paper and phrase it so he would be assured his parents wouldn't worry. "'Dear Mother and Papa...I have just made it into Dawson City earlier than Ivan had calculated. We were very fortunate that the weather has made it so we could make it along easier than others. He knew a few trails that were off the mainstream that proved to be quicker and less people than the main routes that are toted about in the newspapers. Hardly ran into any trouble at all.'"Alfred paused, trying to think of what to write next.

"'Hardly ran into any trouble at all'? Are you not being honest Fredka?" Ivan teased looking over Alfred's shoulder.

"Well I technically didn't lie to them." Alfred said sticking his tongue at Ivan. "Hardly. I didn't say we didn't have any trouble at all."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be off studying law instead, the way you phrase things?" Ivan asked.

"Well if I strike it big enough, I'll go to law school. There's one that opened up not too long ago back in Stanford, I'll go there." Alfred teased. "I mean if we become loaded, I'll need something to do with my life."

"But I thought you wanted to stay with me no matter what I did?" Ivan teased.

"You can always come with me. Offer goes both ways." Alfred smiled. "But I have to finish this. 'It is really cold here, but what else do you expect at this time of year?'"He realized he didn't know the date. "Hey barkeep, can you tell me the date?"

"Been out in the wilderness so long you lost track of time huh?" The bartender turned to his calender behind him. " Monday, November 21st. That help you out?"

"Yes!" Alfred smiled as he turned back to his letter. "'It is the end of November. I got in on the 21st. Ivan and I are going to find a spot to set up a more permanent camp and I will see what riches I can strike for us. Trade is good and I saved the pelts from what I could hunt. I met a bartender at a saloon I stopped at who knew Matt's acquaintances here in Dawson and promised to let me know if he sees him. Which asking people who have been here awhile should be easy. I do look almost exactly like him. I am not traveling as much so I will try to write what I can more often. Love, your son Alfred." Satisfied that he would not worry his parents as if he had told the complete story, he sealed up the letter and sighed. "Maybe I will do like some of the other people here and use my story for some epic novel."

"You could never match a Russian novel." Ivan laughed as Alfred stretched.

"Yeah I could never go on and on and on about nothing and tell a story in so many parts when I could just get to the point and get the same results." Alfred teased back.

"You just haven't matured enough to appreciate their style mladshiy brat." Ivan said.

"Well I also haven't found a copy that wasn't in Cyrillic writing. Can't exactly read that big bro." Alfred said when he heard a voice behind him.

"Matt! There is no way it is you!" The voice in a happy go lucky accent said.

"He has a new companion Tino." A gruff voice said with him.

Alfred looked around. Matt was not exactly an uncommon name. Now where have I heard the name Tino before... As he tried to rack his brain for where he had heard that odd name, the shorter man ran up and hugged him. "Matt you have to tell us what all happened. We missed you so much! Why did you come back? I thought you weren't happy here and wanted to try elsewhere?"

"I'm not Matt!" Alfred spoke up turning around.

"You sure look like him." The tall blonde said. "Who is this guy?"

"I'm Alfred's guide Ivan." Ivan said, staring eye to eye with the blonde Swede.

"Alfred?" The Swede asked.

"Yes, Alfred. But what is the last name of the Matt you are looking for?"

"Matthew Williams. Do you know him?" The Swede asked.

"Yes. He's my brother!" Alfred yelled.

"So you're the Al he spoke so much about. Come, we have much to ask you!" Tino said. "I am Tino Väinämöinen and this is my partner, Berwald Oxenstierna. Matt spoke so much of you. And who may I say is with you?"

"Oh that's my guide." Alfred said. "He helped me get up here."

"So he means you no harm. Fine. He can come with us." Berwald said.

"Yes, you can come with us, what's your name?" Tino asked.

"Ivan Braginsky..." Ivan replied sternly.

"Well, you two can come with us. We have a lot to discuss and I must know what has become of Matt." Tino said.

"Well that's why I am here." Alfred said.

"Oh boy..." Tino said looking down.

"Let's go back to our cabin." Berwald suggested. "A saloon is no place for discussions like this."

"Agreed." Ivan said.

"Follow me then." Tino said, guiding Alfred along by the hand.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Vaše zdorovʹe!-Russian-Cheers!

starshiy brat-Russian-Big Brother.

cheechako-English slang from the period for a new miner

mon seul vrai amour est mort!-French- My one true love is dead!

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

I know some of these appeared in previous chapters but I also know some readers pick up on the latest too, so I'm trying to accommodate them.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. If you didn't notice, I did make references to Jack London and his works The Call of the Wild and White Fang both set in the Klondike Gold Rush based on his experiences he had while partaking. And prices, even adjusted for inflation are based on ones that were in Dawson City in 1898 at the time. And in October 1898 was another fire (funny enough started by the same person who was a klutz.) I have also mentioned the Spanish-American war and how it attracted some miners from there and Stanford Law School was established in 1893, so it would still be pretty new in 1898. Amazing what you learn from Wikipedia searches for background information. Anyway, mini history class aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Hetalia okay? This is coming up to a major turning point in the story so I've been a little more dedicated to this. (And honestly I have other things I should be doing if I am going to be responsible but hey I don't get to bed until 3 am anymore anyway.) As usual any foreign languages will be run through Google translate so syntax may not be perfect and a guide will be posted at the end of the chapter. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Tino led the way back to Berwald and his's cabin on the outskirts of town. Everyone walked in silence as a foreboding overcame all of them. For Tino and Berwald, their traveling companion and friend had left back in January and promised to write but they had not heard a thing. Over time, they had just accepted what they had assumed happened, disappointed they wouldn't know their friend's fate but moved on with the life they were making for themselves. However, when they had stopped in the saloon for a drink after a long hard week preparing for Christmas, a holiday Tino valued very much, seeing Alfred gave them hope. At first glance, they thought it was Matthew come back to town. Christmas had come early in Tino's mind. And then he found it was Matt's twin brother who had come after not hearing from him for nearly a year.

It was not much better on Alfred's mind. These were the people who Mattie had mentioned in his letters that helped him get to Dawson City in the first place, the ones who had the crazy idea to make a sled and race reindeer to the city and made it in record time with that crazy idea. They had known how to build a cabin to keep them safe while the winter blew in. Last he had known, back the year before times were pretty rough. It had seemed the previous winter was the peak of the stampede so things were bound to be wild, crazy and harsh. But from what Tino and Berwald said, Mattie had left to find his fortune elsewhere and didn't get news to them either. After about a half hours' walk from the saloon, they arrived at the cabin. "Well, welcome to our cozy cabin." Tino smiled, trying to be a good host on what was bound to be a grim conversation.

"Come in." Berwald said opening the door, ducking slightly. "I will start a pot of tea." The cabin was of a fair size, with a stove in the back, some tools and supplies in the back corner and what looked like a few half finished chairs and tables. One wall had two bunks on it and another bunk put in the corner. That must have been Mattie's I guess... Alfred thought as he kicked the snow off his boots, followed by Ivan who did the same.

"Thanks Berwald." Tino said. "As you will see, our little cabin may not be big but it held me, Berwald, your brother and his adorable little polar bear cub."

"So he wasn't making up that thing with the cub?" Alfred asked.

"Nope. Kumajiro was the cutest thing I had ever seen, and to see a bear take to a person like that is rare. Likely it was an orphan and responded well to your brother. He'd often feed it the entrails of anything one of us brought back while hunting." Tino said.

"Is it still around?" Alfred asked, afraid to approach the dreaded reality he may have to face.

"Your brother took him with him. Travel companion. Besides, who would mess with a guy who keeps a bear cub around?" Tino said.

"Tea is on. It will be ready in a few minutes. Sit down." Berwald motioned to two chairs. "I built them myself so they are sturdy."

"Thank you." Ivan said as Alfred sat down.

"So, let us begin the discussion." Berwald said looking at Alfred. "You are Matt's brother?"

"Yes." Alfred replied, feeling like the Swede was interrogating him for a crime.

"Don't be afraid of Berwald, he's just like this." Tino said as he got up to check the teapot. "Please continue. We're just as worried as you are. Matt was a good friend of ours and helped out a lot last winter. It was one of the roughest times for us, being fresh into the area."

"That's good to hear." Alfred said.

"So what's your story?" Berwald simply asked staring intently at Alfred, with an occasional glance over at Ivan. He could tell that Ivan was not too comfortable with how Berwald was asking the questions, but at the same time did not consider him a threat.

"Well I am sure that Matt told you about his story coming up here." Berwald nodded. "Well last letter I got was from around last Christmas and I got that about February. But that was the last letter I got. From then winter passed to spring and about last April or so, without knowing what happened to Mattie, I decided to come up here to look for him, only after my birthday like we made him wait for. I took the Seattle route where I met up with Ivan here and we took the Dyea route or at least along it."

"I knew a few shortcuts off the main path." Ivan said.

"Sounds helpful. Did they live up to the name?" Tino asked placing a mug down on the coffee table Berwald had built. "Drink up, it's warm."

"Indeed." Ivan said with a smile. "And for the area and season, proved safer too." He sipped his tea with a proud smirk.

"So you haven't heard from Mattie in a long while yourselves?" Alfred shook back and forth from the bitter cold that despite a roaring fire in the stove could not compete with the cracks in a cabin that despite being well built, the cold would find a way in from the smallest cracks and chill one to the core.

"Well, I don't know what happened to your brother after he left for...where was it?" Tino asked Berwald as Alfred picked up the tea and sipped it, feeling the heat spread though his body, and the mug warm his fingers.

"Valdez Alaska. Rumors of a strike there." Berwald said simply as he added some logs to the fire, noticing the cold air and Alfred's shaking.

"Valdez?" Ivan asked startled. He recalled that Matthew had mentioned it in one of his letters. Fate is funny.

"Yes. Valdez. He said he couldn't go back to his home in the states without something to show for himself and he thought there'd be a better chance to make something for himself there. But we haven't heard a thing since he left back in the end of January. He said he'd try to write and let us know how he's doing, as he considered us good friends but I don't know what's become of the post." Tino said honestly, knowing that this would not do much to calm Alfred's nerves.

"Sounds familiar..." Alfred growled, the long journey eating at his hopeful attitude. They had finally gotten to Dawson City and was expecting to find Mattie only to find he up and left without telling him in a letter. Mattie, I would have appreciated, and so would have Mother and Papa a letter that said something like 'Hey Dawson City didn't prove to be worth my time but I heard this Valdez place might have something so I am going there' He loved his brother with everything he had, but finding he left without sending a letter hurt badly.

"Now now Alfred, don't assume the worst of your brother. He did tell us he sent a letter out but the post from Canada to the United States can be unreliable. It may have simply gotten lost in the mail."

"Maybe." Alfred grumbled. He took the bear skin he had and adjusted it around him, trying to fight the cold. While Ivan, Berwald and Tino weren't that cold, the amount of layers Alfred was putting on was concerning to Ivan. As almost a subtle sign of something starting to overcome him, be it sickness or just loss of hope.

The cabin was still and silent, with only the crackling of the logs in the stove to break the tension that was building with the conclusion that all of the men had come to, even if they did not want to say it. "We must presume him dead." Berwald said finally deeply and simply expressing this feeling.

"But...but... but..."Alfred began. He wanted to scream that Berwald was being melodramatic and had no faith in Matt and he would find him and that he was full of shit. But after the hell he had been though himself with someone like Ivan whose job it was to guide people though the Klondike, he had to admit, with at least what he knew of Mattie when they were kids, there was a reason Alfred did most of the hunting. Ivan placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder to show that he was there as the dark realization sunk in. Berwald headed into the workshop area of the cabin

"But I am a fair man. You are Matt's brother so I will give you his third." He said as he pulled out a chest in the corner of the tiny cramped cabin. Alfred's eyes widened in shock. The nugget was bigger than anything he had ever seen.

"Seriously? I mean I heard that most of the good mines and claims were taken. And you guys haven't been robbed?" Alfred asked stunned. It was the size of a dinner plate and as thick as one of Ivan's Russian novels.

"Seriously. It's only fair." Berwald said. "Besides, no one will mess with me."

"You see Berwald is the strong and silent type that most people try to avoid in town. We haven't spoken of our find to any one else and would appricate if you did the same." Tino said. "We have peace out here in the wilderness but town is also not so far away if we needed some people to talk with we couldn't."

"But what about this cold..." Alfred asked.

"Doesn't bother me." Berwald said simply.

"Nor does it me." Tino said. "And with people starting to move out of Dawson City, it will become settled and quiet in due time. A nice place. I'm sure you've seen the Northern Lights on your journey."

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Alfred said dazed. Seeing the lights was one of the things that gave him hope along this journey. But now, it didn't feel quite the same.

"Poor child never seen them before this trip." Ivan smiled as Alfred looked annoyed over at him.

"I lived in Idaho before this." He sulked. "Although it looked a lot like something one of Papa's old friends from Louisiana saw while fighting in Virginia at Fredericksburg, so who knows, maybe I saw it and didn't know, if they could have been seen down there."

"Ah, so you aren't completely hopeless, but not hardened to this." Ivan smiled gently as Alfred sulked. Ivan frowned.

"You two act more like brothers than a guide and his client." Tino said.

"I've been getting that a lot." Alfred said as he sipped the tea Tino and Berwald provided. "I need coffee... but this is hot... and better than chicory..."

"You two can stay here till you feel you need to leave." Tino said. "But not until after Christmas of course! I am planning a big celebration with whatever we can scrape up, but I must do something and you two look like you need some merry cheer!"

Alfred wrapped the blanket around him and looked at the gold nugget that was his brother's, now his share. He could just take this, give Ivan the third he promised and go home. It would be good to help out back home with his parents, but to tell them that he had gotten this far north to find that Mattie had just up and died was something he didn't want to do. But would have to. He hadn't heard from him, his friends here hadn't either. But he was heading to where Ivan was going to. "Ivan..." Alfred whispered, trying to not have Tino or Berwald hear him.

"What Fredka?" Ivan said in a whisper, sensing he wanted this conversation private.

"Can I go with you back to Valdez?" Alfred asked.

"Didn't you accomplish your goal?" Ivan asked.

"Not really. I just picked up by brother's so called estate apparently." Alfred said as he slid the big gold nugget in his pack. "And they're right, it is heavier than it looks. But I refuse to believe Mattie's dead. If he's headed to your hometown, someone there might have seen him. I can get some sort of confirmation there. But I just can't take this and go home and go to Mother and Papa 'look we're rich now but bad news, Mattie's dead.' without good solid proof. It wouldn't be right."

Ivan looked at the distressed young man with a sympathetic look. He couldn't deny someone in that state and it wasn't like he was forcing him out of his way. "Da. You can come with me and when we are in Valdez, we can figure out how you will get home." He bent over and hugged Alfred, knowing that he would need comfort.

"If I will even want to." Alfred sighed. Being the bearer of bad news was the last thing he wanted out of this trip.

"I can help you tell your parents if you want me to." Ivan said.

"We'll figure that part out if I have to." Alfred said. "Part of me still thinks that he's alive there. I don't know if it's that so called twin connection or just me being an idiotic idealistic dreaming kid, but I just have this feeling."

"Well we can try looking in my old hometown in the New Year." Ivan smiled. "Tino and Berwald are being gracious hosts."

"And I am secretly afraid that Berwald would mess me up if I refused Tino's offer. And to be honest, I could use some holiday cheer." Alfred sipped his tea. "Should have tried to get that vodka off the bartender if he said he couldn't sell it. I could have traded him the rest of the notebook I had for it."

"Nyet." Ivan said. "You are not going to drink away your pain when you don't even know if it is real yet. We will go to Valdez and then I am sure the people there will tell me what they know. Remember it is my hometown and I know what and who to ask and if a rush is coming there, and Matvey left in January, he'd be one of the first in and got a good claim. We'd come into town and find he made it big and opened a business or something like that. Maybe even has a darling wife and family." And better not have touched my sisters... Ivan thought as he saw Alfred's eyes start to sparkle with hope again. His role over this journey had been a guide to Alfred in more ways than one.

This changed Alfred's heart and he became more joyous again. "Well Thanksgiving is in a few days, I'll see what I can get together, even if it is a few ptarmigan. We're having bird Thursday. And if we aren't leaving till the new year, then I have got to find something to give all you guys."

"Calm down, one day at a time Fredka." Ivan smiled.

"Yes Alfred." Tino said. "We'll show you where we found what we did and you can search for yourselves. No one else knows about it and it is a little bit of a trip but we're getting to be able to support ourselves with the find."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Ivan smiled.

"Oh," Alfred said looking at his pack where he had put the nugget that was supposed to be Matthew's. "I have to give you a third of that big hunk of rock."

"Nyet." Ivan said. "Not until Valdez at least. And that is only because you would not accept me not taking payment."

"Fine. I just like having my debts paid." Alfred said.

"Trust me, they are more than paid mladshiy brat." Ivan said.

"Well we will get dinner on and set out Matthew's bunk. I hope you don't mind sharing but we don't have much more space we can spare. We had built it for 3 people." Tino said.

"It's what we've had to do this whole trip." Alfred laughed. "I have some smoked meats in my pack if you need something."

"Tomorrow. I have this already started. Thank you for the offer." Berwald said turning to the stove.

"He can cook really well. You probably could use a break from what you had on the trail. I know when we were coming up here, that we often didn't have much more than beans." Tino said.

"Can't wait." Alfred said.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. The only Russian here was for yes, no and little brother, and I think you can figure out what's what on that one. Although there is a historic fun fact here. During the Battle of Fredericksburg in the Civil War the Northern Lights were seen as far south as Virginia and left a profound impact on the soldiers on both sides as the battle was one of the bloodiest to that date. There were some Louisiana regiments up there so naturally that would spread to the others through the grapevine. But anyway remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Hetalia okay? As per usual, if there's foreign languages in this, it's run though Google Translate first and there'll be a guide at the end. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic.

Alfred woke early the next day as the first signs of sunrise poked through the window in the small cabin. "November 22nd..." He noted to himself. "Thirty nine days left in the year and then to Valdez. Where Mattie is sure to be."

"Are you certain?" A gruff voice said from the stove.

"AH! Berwald, you spooked me there." Alfred regained his composure. "But I am certain. He's my brother after all. And his last known destination was where my brother from another mother is from. That can't be coincidence."

"'Brother from another mother'?" Berwald looked at him puzzled.

"It's like I've heard this whole journey, Ivan and I apparently act more like brothers than a guide and his client. And I genuinely feel that way. So that's just a phrase I came up with. It's just really hard to describe that feeling you have when even though you're not related you care for someone more than you could anything else in the world and just want what's best. I guess this is all stupid." He picked up his gun and wiped it down. "But I promised Thanksgiving in a few days, well you got a lot of potatoes already. I'll get us some sort of bird, probably a few ptarmigan. Back home you could find turkey. But I think we're too far north for that."

"Matt told us about this Thanksgiving holiday last year. Found it a good idea. Life in the Arctic is cruel and unforgiving. Best to be thankful for whatever you have as a break." Tino said as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Not much but it's enough. But I was thinking that we would show you where we found out secret and you can at least try your luck if you would like. I mean it would be something to pass the time and maybe you can get more to help your family back in Idaho out."

"Matt told you about that huh?" Alfred sighed.

"We all got to know each other pretty well." Tino continued. "So is it true when you guys were 16 you tried to ride one of the elk that passed by your property."

"I was going to see if I could compete in the rodeo..."Alfred bushed looking away.

"Don't you need horses for that?" Ivan laughed sitting at the coffee table beside Alfred.

"Matt said that the ranch's livestock wouldn't be good enough for me to show my skills on so I figured a wild animal would be close to what would be in town when the rodeo came by." Alfred said. "I had to shut him up."

"You're funny Fredka." Ivan laughed.

"I was only 16!" Alfred pleaded as Ivan and Tino laughed. "I see Berwald's the only one here mature enough to understand we all do stupid things at that age."

"Your stunt sounds pretty ridiculous. I found it funny. Eat up." He placed a meager breakfast of salt pork and oatmeal in front of everyone. "I have to finish those stools for that new saloon afterwards."

"Huh?"

"Oh Berwald was always a bit of a craftsman and sometimes Matt would be given the scrap lumber from when he was working at the lumber yard. So Berwald took that and we make some money from him selling the furniture." Tino explained.

"Handy." Alfred nodded.

"Your brother was actually good at it too." Berwald said.

"Well I have to be out if I am going to have something for the next few days." Alfred said as he got up, finishing his breakfast.

"Be careful Fredka." Ivan said getting up.

"I'll be fine. It's like you said starshiy brat" Alfred said, not knowing if Tino and Berwald understood Russian, "I'm making it hard for the reaper to take me."

"As long as you don't do something stupid mladshiy brat" Ivan warned. "You tend to how you say...go off half cocked... sometimes."

"I'll be fine." Alfred said. "Be back before sundown."

Ivan waved off Alfred as he headed into the woods but could not contain his worry. He's capable. Not as hardened to this as you are but adaptable. He's proven that time and time again. But I can't stop worrying. He sat down and looked around. Tino then perked up. "I need to go to Dawson for a few things, want to come along?"

"What about Berwald?" Ivan asked.

"I must finish this." Berwald said simply. "Go on ahead." With this, Tino and Ivan braced for the cold hike they would have. He grabbed his metal pipe just in case of a confrontation and followed Tino out. There was a cold breeze that blew through but it was easier to handle without a heavy pack on his back. Because of the remote location of the cabin, away from town, it was about an hour hike to town when they had finally reached the outskirts.

"So, just what do you need from town?" Ivan asked.

"Just a few extra things on this list. I mean your guy's supplies from the trip will help out, but if you are leaving for Valdez in the new year, we don't want to use too much of those if we can help it. And if you leave in January then it will take at least a month to go that far south." Tino explained. "And mining this time of year takes more work than the summer months. It was about July when Berwald found that big mother load after all."

"And just why did it take that long?" Ivan asked as they headed down the frozen streets.

"Well, you know of all the people coming up here obviously but he went further away from the prospectors that headed up with last year's big stampede. Originally it was to find a good woodlot or coal seam. Then he found that and decided to hold onto a third of it to keep good to the deal we made when we first teamed up with Matt. Whatever claims and gold we find gets split 3 ways. I thought he was nuts at the time because we hadn't heard from him since he left." Tino explained.

"Nothing since then?" Ivan asked.

"Nothing. I mean I know the post routes are horrible and we had figured it would take him a month, maybe two to get to Valdez but by July I had kind of given up hope." Tino said embarrassed.

"So if you wrote him off as dead months ago, why did you still hold onto his share?" Ivan asked. "I mean you would be very well off with it."

"Because of what Matt told us about his brother. We honestly kind of expected that he may follow in his footsteps if he hadn't heard from him either. I can see we were right. It was only right we make sure his family gets his share." As they entered the store, Ivan looked around to see what was available. There was some of the basic essentials but the prices were very high. It was like they had expected from the letters. Tino had made the selections on the list and turned back to Ivan. "So, how long this journey have you expected Matt dead?"

"Honestly, since we left Seattle." Ivan sighed.

"Seattle is where you met Alfred, correct?"

"Correct." He nodded.

"But you came all this way with Alfred because? Doesn't it seem kind of cruel to keep his hopes up on a trip so deadly?" Tino said worried.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him that. I couldn't crush his dreams before they even began. He seemed to be ready as best he knew for this and he wanted the gold not for himself but to give his family a better life. Matt told you so much, did he tell you why Alfred didn't come with him in the first place?" Ivan sighed.

"Matt said Alfred agreed to look after the family ranch. He was the one who was stronger and better with keeping the home supplied with meat and food. Apparently there was some good deals brokered by him when they did have to head into town to shop. At least according to Matt."

"Indeed. He also has a certain charm about him. People just seem to love him." Ivan smiled. "But I was worried that would also be his downfall. Someone using him. He's also naive and trusting. He may have a harder target on him than some others, but it would only be a matter of time if I wasn't there to protect him."

"You are indeed like an older brother." Tino said. "I understand a little Russian."

"They have gunpowder in this town?" Ivan asked.

"Of course. It's a mining town." Tino said pointing the gun shop. "They have some ammunition too."

"I have to get something for Alfred..." Ivan said as he walked off.

Alfred had a satisfactory hunt, and knowing that Ivan was still worried about his health, even though it had been almost a month earlier that he had fallen into the water he headed back to the cabin. There was enough ptarmigans to make sure everyone was fed well.Too bad there isn't any turkey this far north. Oh well, I got to do something for them. He thought as he tapped his boots on the doorway, kicking off the snow. "Guess what I got?"

"Birds?" Berwald said.

"Well yes." Alfred said. "They're for Thanksgiving. I mean if Tino wants to be Santa and have a holly jolly Christmas, it's only fair I do the same for you guys."

"You can be too kind sometimes." Ivan said getting up from a chair by the stove. "I did manage to find you something you needed so bad."

"And just what is that?" Alfred asked.

"Look." Ivan smiled as he gave the package to him. Alfred opened it quickly with an amazed smile. "Like?"

"I can use the LeMat more than beating people upside the head now." Alfred said. Ivan knew that deep down the loss of much of the gunpowder didn't play only on his lack of feeling prepared but because Alfred was so dedicated to his family, that without being able to use it, he felt in a way like he was letting his father down. One fear that Ivan noticed that Alfred did have on this journey more than any other was the fear of letting his family down.

"Da." Ivan smiled.

"I will have to find some good gifts in town." Alfred said. "Christmas is coming up after all. And then your birthday big bro."

"You don't need to worry about that." Ivan blushed.

"Yes I do. You're like my brother and you've been better to me than you have to be." Alfred insisted. "Besides you agreed to let me come with you to Valdez so I need to show you how grateful I am for someone like you."

After Thanksgiving came around and Alfred insisted that as the American, and it being an American holiday, he was going to prepare it and that nobody was going to do any work that was not absolutely necessary. The meal came out passable, potatoes a little dry, but managed to make a decent gravy to make up for it. Afterwards, Tino and Berwald showed them the area they had found their gold and the techniques for getting the gold out of the ground. "It's going to be a lot of tedium work but if you want to get anything this time of year, this is how it needs to be done." Tino explained as Berwald built a few fire pits and lit them.

"Now we leave for a day." Berwald said turning them around.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"Permafrost?" Ivan asked as Berwald nodded.

"You see tomorrow it will be melted so you can then sort through the gravel for any gold nuggets. Most is under the ground and that is how you can find a lot of it. Berwald just got lucky with that big hunk. We built a few rocker boxes you can use." Tino said as they headed back from the cabin.

"I didn't think it would work like that." Alfred said. "I was expecting something like that old Fortyniner told me about."

"Well some of the things are similar. But you have to do a little work to get the dirt to pan in the first place. And while you are running water through the rocker box, much like I am sure that old 'fortyniner' told you, you will want to watch your hands." Tino explained.

"The water is very cold. You will get frostbite." Berwald said opening the door to the cabin when they had headed back.

"Listen to him on that." Ivan said as he smacked Alfred in the back of the head.

"I haven't done anything yet."

"But I know you. You would pan until your fingers froze off." Ivan smiled.

"I wouldn't." Alfred sulked sitting back at the coffee table in the cabin.

"You would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would." Ivan said back.

"Would not." Alfred said.

"Well I'll just say 'Ya tebe tak skazal. Vy sdelali eto dlya sebya'the first day you come back from panning." Ivan teased.

"And what does that mean?" Alfred asked.

"You'll find out." Ivan said as they went to sleep that night. He could tell from how Alfred kept tossing and turning that he was anxious to get started. You have your brother's big share. That's more than enough for your family. He thought as he stared at the honey blonde young man, drooling onto his pillow. But you go big when you dream mladshiy brat. And you need something to keep you occupied. Your mind will ruin itself if it's not occupied on something. He ran his hands though Alfred's hair, keeping it out of his mouth. It's my duty to protect you as your 'big bro' as you say.

The next morning, Alfred quickly got up and ate. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked Ivan.

"Not today." Ivan said. "You said you'd give me a third of whatever you get anyway, so I think I will use this time to plan our route to Valdez. It will take a while with the January snow."

"Fine." Alfred said as he headed to the fires to see that they had burned out in the night and left the gravel below. He then put some of the gravel in one of the rocker boxes and ran the water from a nearby creek though it. At first there was nothing but gravel, but eventually glints appeared in the gravel. "Nice!" He said as he put the nugget in a pouch on his side. Noticing his gloves were getting soaked, he took them off and placed them in his pocket. This continued through the day, taking shovelfuls of gravel and panning, keeping whatever gold he could find until it became hard to move his finger and they became stiff and red. Looking up, he noticed the sun was setting and he only had a short time to make the hike back to the cabin. Ivan's going to kill me when he sees my fingers...He slipped his mittens on and then opened the door, acting like nothing was wrong and placed his bag on the table.

"Found some. Looks a lot like some of the stuff the guy at the saloon paid me for the paper." Alfred said as Berwald slowly got up and looked over the nuggets. "What do you think? Real."

"It is real." Berwald sighed.

"What did you do Fredka?" Ivan said, noticing Alfred was wearing his mittens rather than the gloves her preferred.

"Nothing." Alfred said as Ivan looked at him skeptically.

"Give me those." Taking off the mittens, he sighed. " Ya tebe tak skazal. Vy sdelali eto dlya sebya. I'll heat up some water. Meanwhile put your hands under your armpits." Ivan said as Tino put a pan of water on the stove. "I know you too well. Now you missed a few days while your hands heal." He said sternly but placing a finger on Alfred's nose. Sensing Alfred was about to say something, "Do you want to keep your fingers or do you want them get black, fall off and you never be able to shoot a thing again?"

"You got a point." Alfred sulked as he placed his hands in the warm water.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

starshiy brat-Russian-Big Brother.

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

Da-Russian-Yes

Ya tebe tak skazal. Vy sdelali eto dlya sebya Russian- I told you so. You did this to yourself

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I have some interesting twists and reveals coming up in the next few chapters when they get to Valdez, so keep watching. The mining techniques used here were based off real ones used during the Klondike Gold Rush. Since most of it was under permafrost if you tried to mine in the winter, you'd need to burn spots to melt it first then hope you found some in the gravel dug up. Anyway, little fun history facts aside, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Hetalia okay? As per usual, any foreign languages used have been run through Google Translate and there will be a guide at the end of the chapter for reference. So anyway standard disclaimer info aside, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

The month slowly passed by as with Ivan's instance so that Alfred would be able to keep his strength up for the trip to Valdez in the new year, that he not go out to the claim site and pan every day and that he warm his hands and take a break from it. Usually days like this were placated with him hunting some fresh meat so he wouldn't lose his mind. But as November turned into December, other things started to come into his mind. Like just what to get everyone for Christmas, since Tino was so obsessed with it, Ivan's birthday and to make sure that they were ready for the trip supply-wise. If there was one thing he felt sure about, was that when he was heading from Dawson City to Valdez, he knew better what he was doing this time around.

"Hey Tino, you heading into the city today?" Alfred asked one morning.

"Yes. I have a few more things to get before Christmas." Alfred said as he grabbed what gold he had panned and a few of the extra hides he had.

"I think I need to follow you two." Ivan said getting up.

"I thought you had planning to do Vanya?" Alfred asked.

"And in a way this is for that. Do you want to make a nearly two month trek with what we have left from our last one?" Ivan smiled poking Alfred on the head. "Best to be prepared."

"I will come too." Berwald said.

"That's unusual for you, what's the reason?" Tino asked.

"Meeting up with someone who needs something and asked about my crafting skills." Berwald said simply.

"What'd they ask for?" Alfred asked as they locked up the cabin.

"Me to make something." Berwald said as they headed out.

"That's about as much as you'll get out of him at a time." Tino laughed.

Alfred shrugged as they had made it into town. Berwald certainly was a strange fellow. He was rather quiet and could scare you if you had caught him off guard by his presence but he was rather nice and honest. However Alfred was also under the impression that if somehow you were to offend him greatly, he would fight and you would lose. Better to not get on his bad side. Alfred had insisted that Ivan take the third of what he panned up front and when they got to Valdez, they would divide the big nugget he had that was given to him. Christmas was coming and Ivan more than earned that in his mind. Besides, he was going to go resupply shopping so he would need some money while Alfred handled the ammunition and while he was doing that he was going to get something for everyone else who had to 'put up with him' as he described it. Berwald and Tino did not have to share what they did with him and he wanted to show he appreciated it. Often when he wasn't panning or hunting, he'd chop wood or do various other duties to keep them surviving in the harsh Arctic winter. He had gotten used to the single digit highs and negative lows at night, but it did not make it much better. Being used to something did not mean it was pleasant. Alfred walked through the streets, avoiding Front street as much as he could, knowing that was the easiest place to find trouble and looked through the shop windows as he went to the gun store. "Ivan wanted us to keep the ammunition stocked, that I can do." He said as he went inside.

"Hey kid." The store owner sighed.

"I got a list of the resources I need." Alfred said placing the list on the table.

"Nice pistol you got there. Reminds me of when I was young." The clerk sighed. He was an older man of about 60, wearing a slouch hat with a yellow cord around the base. It was obvious it had been though over 30 years of wear as a few patched holes were in it.

"It's my Papa's." Alfred explained. "And not for sale."

"You beat me to the punch." The man sighed as he looked at the list. "But I remember Yellow Tavern well. Last time I saw one of those up close. Where did your father serve?"

"He was discharged after Vicksburg. My mother gave him this when she was given one as a blockade runner. Felt after he lost his arm, that he'd need more firepower. Although she didn't know much about kick...at least the shotgun part..." Alfred sighed.

"If she thought a one armed guy could handle firing it, she's mistaken or at least well intentioned if nothing else. But your mom a blockade runner? I'm impressed." The clerk then placed a few boxes of ammunition on the table.

"I wouldn't have known if Papa hadn't told me, she's always onto my brother and me to be responsible and not take risks. Well used to anyway..."

"I'd say you coming up here was a risk and you gave her a heart attack." He laughed. "I came up here as the rush was starting and figured hey, all these people getting all this money, they're gonna spend it somewhere and they'll need stuff for the gunfights they'll have at the saloon. But business is slowing down. All ran off to Cuba back in the spring or just somewhere else, but that's how boomtowns go. Seen it happen before all over the west before I decided to freeze my ass up here. Thinking of heading out myself here soon." The clerk then looked over the items. "That'll be 12 dollars."

"Well, if I was anywhere else I'd swear you were trying to rob a poor young man." Alfred smirked.

"Yeah, but this is Dawson City man. Everything's pricy."

"But you wouldn't want to cheat the son of ol rebels?" Alfred knew his parents just fell into their roles in the Civil War because of the locations they ended up landing and the politics of their homeland being back door support so the states they landed in just assumed they'd want to join up, aka drafted them by Francis's luck and Alice was a young woman and it was her duty to help the soldiers. They had no real stake in that war but just kept their minds on surviving it. That's why his mother joined a blockade runner crew. She had a gift for navigation and had just gotten married and wanted to move west. Something that you needed money for. But in his experience, mentioning his parent's service often earned sympathy from his fellow settlers who had come from the old south. And when money was limited, he felt nothing about using it. It was just a tool to make their lives easier. And that was part of the reason he had trekked all the way to this frozen land, strike it rich so his family wouldn't have to live rough anymore. "I mean my poor father lost his arm and couldn't hold my mother close when they got married. I came all this way so that maybe, just maybe by some poor miniscule chance I could have enough gold to give them a better life and after all these years he could get a good prosthetic arm so he won't have to wear a fru-fru silly cape to hide it" God some of these old rebels are real saps when you pour on the sympathy charm...Alfred thought as he saw the old clerk start to tear up. And if what Mother says is true, Papa would wear a cape anywhere if he had both arms. I still wonder what she sees in him to this day.

"You're breaking my heart kid. 9 bucks. That's what I can do on all this." The clerk said.

"Fair enough." Alfred said. "This enough?" He laid some of the nuggets down from one of his recent panning expeditions.

"Gold is good everywhere. You find some loyal Canooks and they won't take American money." The said placing the ammunition in bag for him.

"Thank you sir." Alfred tipped his hat and headed out from the store. And that is how it is done. He smiled to himself. Now that he had gotten the ammunition that was needed, it was now time to do some Christmas gift shopping. And here's hoping I can charm those I need there too.

Meanwhile, back on the homestead, Alice was putting the fruits she had gotten in town with some nuts and a little bit of rum she had been able to obtain into a mix to make a fruitcake as the holiday season came upon them. This was the first Christmas in 19 years that it was just her and Francis. While the neighbors were quite friendly and would often bring them various tokens of appreciation, they were just that, neighbors. They weren't her sons. Ones she never wanted to leave. This was the time of year she would spoil them, at least in her own mind. Often she would begin making the gifts in October to make sure that her hand knit sweaters were just so before Christmas or be able to get enough money up to buy what she thought they would need. But this year, both her sons were gone and her husband was slowly getting sicker. He would not admit it of course, but she could tell.

"Joyeux Noël ma bien-aimée" Francis whispered into her ear.

"Christmas isn't for another week." Alice sighed.

"You're worried about the boys again aren't you?" Francis sighed.

"I can't not Francis!" She said collapsing on his shoulder.

"The holidays always bring this sort of feeling out. So I figured I would do give ma femme an early present." He took her hand and sat her down on a chair in the front of the cabin. "Now close your eyes and I will be back."

"I am not in the mood for such childish actions." Alice scoffed.

"There you go being a douleur dans le cul when I am just trying to cheer you up and be romantic. Just because we are not as young as we once were and our boys are grown, yes they are over 18 so they are grown," He added before she could object. "Does not mean I cannot be loving, doting and romantic to you as my wife."

"Fine, I will humor you, Frog." Alice said closing her eyes.

"I haven't heard that one in awhile." Francis laughed. "Now you're just being so grossière."Francis teased, knowing that Alice did show her love in some unorthodox ways when she was agitated and she got agitated easily when worried. He then pulled out a small metal box and placed it in her hands. "Open them mon amour"

Alice opened her eyes and looked down. "Is this?"

"Your favorite tea bought in directly from Angleterre." Francis said kissing Alice on the forehead. "But open it up."

"I'm not thirsty right now..."

"Sacre bleu" Francis sighed rolling his eyes. "This is part of the gift."

"Fine." Alice said opening it to find a piece of paper with a stamp from the Royal Mounted Canadian Police. "It's from Canada. That means that..."

"Alfred has gotten to Dawson City, safe and sound." Francis said.

"Just how do you know?" Alice asked as she looked at the seal. "You read it already."

"I'm as worried about our boys as you are. I couldn't help myself." Francis said. "But both the tea and letter only came in the other day and the Martin boys picked them up from town for me."

"Hyvää joulua!" Tino said stirring up Alfred and Ivan.

"Ugggghhhhh...early isn't it." Alfred asked rubbing his eyes.

"My family never celebrated Christmas until January 7th..." Ivan said groggily.

"Well you'll be well on your way to Valdez then and we may be moving in a small boy if his mother doesn't improve." Tino explained.

"Huh?" Alfred asked waking up.

"Oh that lady who commissioned Berwald for some projects wanted him to make a wooden train for her son Peter and she's come down with a nasty case of consumption. She had come up here with her husband but he died in a mining accident." Tino explained.

"We agreed in case of her passing to raise Peter for her." Berwald said simply.

"So it's Christmas?" Alfred asked.

"Lose count of the days? I thought you were excited for the new year as that's when you embark on the trail again." Tino laughed. "I just wish we could have a sauna. Back in the old country we had a steam each year and divined the new year's fortune from melted tin."

"We don't have the equipment." Berwald said as Tino sighed.

"Well, there is this we can do that seems to be universal." Alfred said as he dug in his pack for a few packages. "Now I couldn't get you guys more but I hope it's the thought that counts. He handed Tino, Berwald and Ivan the items. "Open it up."

"Tool set?" Berwald asked looking at the hammer and saws and some nails on the brown wrapping paper.

"Well you do a lot of wood working and you have some but they'll break eventually. Never hurts to have more than one." Alfred said.

"That is true. Thank you Alfred." Berwald said.

"Oooh this looks useful." Tino said looking at the new earmuffs.

"Well I couldn't think of much for you but I know it's colder than a witch's teat up here, so that would help." Alfred blushed. "And you haven't opened yours Vanya..."

Ivan felt the square package in the paper and opened it up. "Is this Moby Dick in Cyrillic?"

"You'll see why I like it so much and figured it would be better for you in your native language." Alfred said. "You like it don't you?" He looked up at Ivan with hopeful eyes.

"Da, mladshiy brat." Ivan smiled."You didn't spend too much? We still have to get to Valdez, you know?"

"Of course not. I just found the shop owners who were old rebels back in the Civil war and can get them to lower the prices when I tell them my story or well, my parent's story." Alfred winked.

"You can be a shrewd negotiator that way..."Ivan admitted. "I got this for you. S Rozhdestvom" He said pulling a small package out from his pack.

"I'm guessing that's Merry Christmas." Alfred said, tearing open the packaging to find a new photo case. "Vanya..."

"I saw how old and beaten the one you had was. I figured you would like a good one to keep the things closest to your heart until you can see them again." Alfred teared up, looking away from everyone. "Is there a problem."

"You big sap." He said with a tearful laugh hugging him. "That's as thoughtful as I could hope for."

Tino had made the Christmas meal and they had finished exchanging gifts. Berwald and Tino had teamed up and gotten Alfred and Ivan each a good compass and a writing set knowing from what little time they had together just how important family was to each of them. As the night fell, Alfred stood outside watching the Northern lights.

"On Christmas." He sighed. "It's almost magical."

"Just keep up hope. We'll find something out soon." Ivan smiled, putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"I'm on pins and needles." Alfred said. "I know the answers are there and we will know what to do when we get to Valdez but I know I have to wait."

"Or that pins and needles feeling is from you walking outside with no shoes or socks on Fredka..." Ivan said.

"Yeah that was a bad idea..." Alfred laughed heading back into the cabin and Ivan rolled his eyes.

"If not for me, you'd have no hands or feet by now." Ivan laughed.

"Shut up!" Alfred said. "That was an accident."

"Whatever you say..." Ivan sighed.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Joyeux Noël ma bien-aimée- French- Merry Christmas my beloved.

ma femme-French-my wife

douleur dans le cul-French-pain in the ass

grossière.-French-rude

mon amour-French-my love

Angleterre-French-England

Sacre bleu-French-damn it

Hyvää joulua!-Finnish-Merry Christmas

Da, mladshiy brat- Russian-Yes, little brother

S Rozhdestvom-Russian-Merry Christmas

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I really don't have much to say here but Yellow Tavern, Virginia was where JEB Stewart was killed and LeMats were his favorite side arm, so that's where that historical tidbit came from with the old Confederate shopkeeper. I always love putting little historical fun facts like that in. Maybe it will spark you to learn more about history. I know it does me. Anyway, historical study encouragement aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Hetalia okay? As per usual, the foreign languages used are run through Google Translate so syntax and everything won't be perfect. There will be a guide at the end with the translations. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

As Christmas night passed, the new year was rapidly approaching. In a week they would be bidding Tino and Berwald a goodbye and heading to Valdez. Ivan had plotted a route from Dawson City to Valdez and was suring up their supplies. This was the last they would be around a decent sized population with access to many supplies, or at least more than what you could fabricate out of the Arctic wilderness, and he had wanted to make sure that they had everything they needed. This would be the first time in a very long time he would see his mother and sisters and last thing Ivan wanted to do was come into town looking like he was on death's door and cause them worry. His mother was strict but whenever he was ill as a child, she would dote on him to an almost insufferable amount. Katyusha was very matronly and trusting. Something that Ivan knew would get her into trouble if she wasn't careful. Even though she was 3 years older than him, he had to stand up for her many times. Then there was Natalya. There just wasn't words to describe her. She was very clingy to Ivan, almost threatening to cut his Achilles's tendon when he had first left to work as a guide until his mother and Katyusha had pulled her off him and explained that he would be no good as a provider if she did that which seemed to calm her down. I just hope Natalya hasn't gotten madder since I have been gone... Ivan sighed.

"What's up bro?" Alfred asked sitting in front of Ivan.

"It's just been awhile since I had been home." Ivan sighed.

"Didn't you say you had been acting as a guide since the early days of the rush?" He asked.

"Yes. If I have things figured correctly, I should get home about 3 years after I had first left." Ivan looked back over the map and counted on his fingers.

"Been away from home that long huh?" Alfred asked.

"Da." Ivan nodded. "I have written to my mother and sisters naturally, but because I never know where I am going to be next and when, they haven't had a chance to write back. I just take solace in the fact they know what is happening to me."

Alfred smiled. "Now I know you have had to have sent at least one letter or so since we started out. So did you tell them how awesome I am?" Ivan looked at him exasperated.

"I told them that you seemed like you had a brain." Alfred smiled. "Seemed like. Sometimes I wonder though." At this his face feel and Ivan smiled. "I did not speak ill of you like I have some other greedy clients."

"Well there's that then I guess." Alfred laughed. His face changed to a more serious tone. "So, where would a person just drifting into town usually stop off first?"

"Worrying about that before we have even left? Are you some sort of detective." He ruffled Alfred's hair.

"You know damn well I can't let this go." Alfred sulked. He turned to his pack and looked in it, taking a tally of what he had. "You organized it."

"You're a mess without me."

"Well mess or no, I know where my stuff is." Alfred winked. "Like this. I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I got thinking that you'd like something."

"You didn't need to remind me I am getting older Fredka..." Ivan said as Alfred pushed the package into his hands.

"Well my honor and self respect wouldn't allow it, so I got you this." Ivan opened it as Alfred watched on expectantly. "Open it up." He prompted as Ivan threw the paper to the side.

"It's a picture of you?" Ivan asked.

"So when I have to head back home and take care of my parents, you'll have something to remember your mladshiy brat." Alfred smiled.

"Well that is actually pretty thoughtful." Ivan said as he slid the small tin into his jacket pocket. "Spasibo"

"You're welcome dude." Alfred smiled. "I got to let Mother and Papa know where I am heading. Here's hoping it doesn't end up like the last one Mattie sent, supposedly."

"Matt sent the letter before he left." Berwald replied overhearing the conversation.

"Yes he did." Tino added. "I was with him when he dropped it off at the post office, but you know how it can be. I think it got lost in the mail."

"Well, here's praying mine does not. I think my mother would have a heart attack if I did the same thing Matt did." Alfred gulped. Sitting on the bunk so he could get at least a little bit of comfort while he wrote this, knowing that the idea of him going over 500 miles out of the way of the original goal would worry his mother but hopefully she would understand why. After all she was as worried about Matt as he was. Hopefully she would be understanding. She can't do a thing to me for this anyway. I would be way too far away for her to yell at me. He laughed to himself as he began to write, "'Dear Mother and Papa, I am sorry for not writing sooner, but it's been quite interesting since I had gotten to Dawson City in the first place. Pretty much as soon as I had arrived, I had met Mattie's old companions Tino and Berwald. They apparently stayed and made a living for themselves. They helped me to find some gold and gave me the share they had saved for Mattie thinking he may come back to them. According to what they knew, he left for this town in Alaska Territory called Valdez. Which is funny in a way because that is Ivan's hometown and he said he would take me back there with him to find out what became of Matt there. However because Tino loved Christmas, he insisted we stay until the New Year. Said he loved having company and as Mattie's brother, he felt he owed it to him. Some of the people you meet up here, huh? I have been looking over Ivan's maps and it seems most of the route is overland and we won't be by water so much so little risk of me falling through the ice. There appears to be a few small encampments or trading posts, so there's always a chance that I may find Mattie sooner. Who knows. But I feel a lot better on this leg of the journey than coming to Dawson City. There's some solid leads, and I won't have to deal with the Yukon River this time. I will write as soon as I hit Valdez. Something tells me I will be close to getting Mattie home. Love, your son Alfred.'" With this, he folded up the letter and lay on the bunk and fell asleep.

The next day, Alfred woke early and brewed what little coffee he had left and looked out the window. He had to head into Dawson to mail the letter and then get ready to head south and west. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was the map Ivan had out and what notes he had in a mix of both Russian and English. It was as if it was ingrained on his brain what they were going to do. And they had done something a lot like it just getting to Dawson, so he knew they could do it again. Ivan woke to the smell of coffee and absence of Alfred beside him on their shared bunk.

"Just what are you doing Fredka?" Ivan said sitting up.

"Heading to the post office. I want to get the letter mailed and then I want to go." Alfred sprung up from the chair.

"Just how much coffee did you have?" Ivan asked.

"He only had one cup. It may have been kind of strong though." Tino said as he cautiously poured himself a cup. "Yep...strong stuff..." he said with a wince.

"I'll just get a canteen in town and then have one of water like I did up here and another of coffee..." Alfred smiled.

"And you'll give yourself a heart attack." Berwald said as he sipped what Tino could not. "This is strong. How old were the beans?"

"I don't know." Alfred thought. "This was the last of the stuff I had brought from home and I had got that back last March I think..."

"Well, if you are heading to town you may be able to get some coffee. New Year, new brew." Tino said.

"I'll go with you Alfred. Must check on Peter." Berwald said getting up.

"Sure, if you want to." Alfred sighed, if he was going to have a traveling companion to town, he would rather it be someone like Ivan whom he had trusted for so long and had grown very close to. Berwald wasn't a bad guy and he did not bother Alfred, he was just quiet. He had an air to him that was slightly terrifying and how he and someone as bubbly as Tino could have teamed up eluded him. Berwald had put his boots on and extra layers and headed out the door with Alfred.

"I am ready." Berwald simply said as they walked out the door.

They had walked the first ten minutes of the route into Dawson City in silence before Alfred spoke up. "So, ummmmm how did you and Tino meet and decide to come up here?"

"Came on same boat. Wanted to try for the gold rush." Berwald replied.

"Well I kind of figured that out amazingly." Alfred sulked.

"Your question is answered." Berwald finished.

Whatever. If you and Tino can work together and not get on each other's nerves, then I guess it's okay. "So what did you think of Mattie?" Alfred felt rather awkward in his silence with Berwald. He didn't have to have conversation during a whole walk but just something about

"Good kid. Hard work. Pretty selfless." Berwald said.

"That's good." They finally reached the outskirts of town when Alfred spoke up. "I'm going to go to the post office and the general store and see if they have more coffee. Do you want me to meet up with you or wait for you?"

"I will be fine. Go back without me." Berwald firmly replied as they went down different streets.

"Okay dude, see you tonight then." Alfred waved as Berwald simply returned the wave and walked along his way. He's weird but he has been okay. Can't complain. He thought as he stood in line at the post office, among the rush to get mail on its journey before the post office was shut down for New Year's Day. It's pretty cold... Alfred thought as he blew into his hands to keep himself warm. After waiting what had seemed to be most of the morning, he had the letter sent off and headed to the general store where he purchased a 5 pound sack of coffee for the trek down to Valdez. "It it's going to be cold as balls until May, I at least want something to keep me warm more than Ivan's tea. If he can wake up and do work on that, I don't know what he'd do with this." Satisfied with his purchase and his equipment for the journey he headed back to the cabin for the last night he would see Tino and Berwald.

Ivan sat in the cabin by the stove reading an old newspaper waiting for Alfred to come back. While the news was mainly from Dawson City, some things that were happening in other places did make its way into the papers. And in them Valdez and rumors did pop up. He sipped his tea and sighed. "Have you seen my letter Tino?" He asked, noticing that it was not on the table.

"Oh I did." Alfred said as he opened the door. "And sent it off for you bro. Figured the sooner we get started tomorrow the sooner you could see your mother and sisters again."

"Thank you." Ivan said. "And what I can read from this butcher paper newspaper, there is a lot of expansion going on in Valdez. There's even a road being planned from there to the interior of Alaska. Part of some of the US Army wanting an 'All American Route' up here as the papers called it. If only they knew what we know..."

"Wow. So this area's moving up in the world huh?" Alfred said.

"One could say that." Ivan mumbled. One thing he loved about the area where he lived was it was quiet. The scenery was beautiful and quiet and he could just be in nature and at peace. After a few years of guiding prospectors into the heart of the Arctic, many of whom had hardly known what a real winter was like. And winters in Valdez were significantly warmer than the ones in the interior. But being close to the coast meant they were wet and snowy. "Although after doing this, I would not mind going somewhere warmer."

"You can say that again." Alfred said. "Maybe you should visit me in Idaho in the summer. It can get pretty warm there in my area."

"I might do that if I need a break." Ivan smiled.

"You may after being in all this cold that long. I think I am getting lumbago from all this." Alfred said.

"You're just being a drama queen Fredka. I've been in cold much longer than you." Ivan said.

"Brothers." Berwald said as he shut the door behind him as the sun set.

"Back already?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Berwald replied simply. "And Peter's mother asked us to take him in soon. Her health is failing."

"That's so sad." Tino replied.

"He'll be in good hands with you guys. And you'll keep the kid on the right track with how you are Berwald." Alfred smiled, hoping to ease up the mood. If there was one thing he wanted to keep his mind from while he did not know his brother's fate was matters like death.

"Thank you for your confidence." Berwald said cracking an almost imperceptible smile.

Down in a town to the southwest in the port city of Valdez, a young woman stood at the doorway of her house with her mother. Kalina Braginsky stood with her daughter Katyusha looking up the sky as the clock in the modest sized home struck midnight. "He's not back yet." Katyusha said.

"You remember what your husband said, he would likely have to stay late as his business partner may be rather free spirited with the spirits on New Year's Eve and he did not want a repeat of Christmas where he threw up Peppermint Schnapps on some of the inventory." Kalina said guiding her very pregnant daughter inside. "You are due here in a little over a month. Needless to say your muzh didn't wait on that one." She laughed.

"I wish Vanya would hurry up and get down here. I think he would like my husband." Katyusha said. "At least someone besides you maty would like who I chose for my cholovik."

"If Vanya is anything like your father was, it will take him a little while to warm up to him. He cares about you so much." Kalina said. "Now come in from the cold. Your little ones do not need you exposing yourself to it and worrying so. He will come home. And so will Vanya. Once he has finished in Dawson City he said he's coming right here."

"It has been too long." Katyusha sighed as she headed inside. "Come home soon lyubyy and you too my molodshyy brat.If you wait too long, you won't recognize this place anymore."

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Da-Russian-yes

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

Spasibo-Russian-Thank You

muzh-Russian-Husband

maty-Ukrainian-mother

cholovik.-Ukrainian-husband

lyubyy-Ukrainian-darling

molodshyy brat-Ukrainian-younger brother.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Historically Valdez developed a lot around 1898 and 1899 as the gold rush progressed. But Ivan is going to be in for quite a surprise when does finally make it home. And yeah I just picked a name for his mother there. So you will have to just have to keep reading to see how that unfolds and see just who Katyusha married (and who is the over-indulging shopkeeper her husband works with is.) As always remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	15. Chapter 15

See any of the other previous chapters for a disclaimer okay? And like before the foreign languages were run though Google Translate and with that comes all the usual issues and there will be a guide at the end. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

The next day, Ivan and Alfred waved off to Tino and Berwald and headed southwest to Valdez. "Now you must let us know when you have gotten to Valdez safely!" Tino said as he hugged Alfred. "Do not leave us hanging like your brother did."

"Indeed. Have a safe journey." Berwald nodded.

Making sure their equipment was packed tightly, they began the journey out of town and south to Ivan's hometown. While, knowing what to expect, the trip did have days where it was slower than on the way up from the start of the Yukon River to Dawson City. At least we don't have to cross many rivers...Alfred thought as they walked through the snow as it piled up along the way. Closing his eyes and focusing on Ivan's footsteps, he tried to recall the map in his mind. I had stared at that thing so much I should be able to see it in my sleep by now...He thought as the tundra forests passed them by. It had taken them nearly a week to get to the Canada-Alaska border. Ivan looked at the map late one afternoon and smiled. "Well you'll be happy to know Fredka, we are now in Alaska."

"Good." Alfred sighed as he brushed snow off a nearby rock. "One part of the journey closer."

"Well you do know there is a lot of land in Alaska." Ivan smiled. "And it is winter time so our pace will be slowed down quite a bit. I know you will push on even if the snow was over your head but I won't let you do anything that will risk yourself."

"I'll be fine. I don't want to hold you back." Alfred said.

"You hurting yourself will hold me back." Ivan scowled. "I will then have to tend to your wounds and we will need time to recover. I would think at this point in the journey you would have learned a few lessons."

"I have." Alfred pouted

"We'll see." Ivan sighed as they approached a trading post not too far from the Canadian border. He headed toward the post and motioned for Alfred to follow. "We'll get some idea of the local weather and any obstructions on the path from this place. See if anyone has reported anything we need to know. People talk a lot and trading posts are great spots for this type of information." Alfred nodded as they went inside, kicking the snow off their boots.

"Hello weary travelers!" The clerk said from behind the counter. "Anything you need?"

"At this point, information." Ivan said approaching the counter.

"Well what do you need to know?" the clerk asked.

"Well we are traveling from Dawson City to Valdez." Ivan pulled out his map and rolled it out. "You see I drew out my intended route, but you know how information can spread and how fickle the weather is this time of year."

"I see." The clerk said looking over the map. "Trying to avoid the rivers?"

"Limit crossings." Ivan said as Alfred looked over his shoulder. "Had a rough time on the Yukon River last fall."

"Well there was a blizzard that passed through around Christmas so there will be a lot of snow and pace will be slow. But that also means any of the few law enforcement personnel would be held up." The clerk explained. "You came out of Dawson but thanks to those Mounties, it's a little more controlled than out here in the interior. And with that rush people are crazy. You still got a few who want to cash in and many coming out of Dawson." The clerk then looked at Alfred and Ivan. "So just why are you heading out of Dawson yourselves?"

Alfred took a breath, but worrying he may accidently say too much, Ivan spoke. "Couldn't get much up there. Heard things might be better in Valdez and if not there, it's right by the ocean."

"There's always work on the sea if you're crazy enough to do it." The clerk smiled. "But I'm not that crazy."

"So you opened up a trading post in the middle of nowhere?" Alfred asked with a smirk.

"There's different types of crazy kid. Sometimes crazy can be smart." The clerk said defensively. "So other than the blizzard a few weeks ago that lead to thicker pack, there has been reports of bears in the area. He looked up and saw that Alfred had the bear skin draped around around him to help protect against the cold "And you apparently had some bear issues before."

"One could say that." Alfred said, adjusting the bearskin.

"Speaking of crazy and bears, I do recall something I saw about this time last year that seeing you and that hide reminded me of." The clerk began.

"Just what is that?" Alfred asked.

"There was a guy going the same way you two are. He said he was going to Valdez too. Heading out of Dawson. Same story. No luck and wanted to try where some of the rumors were talking about. You know how it goes in gold rushes." The clerk poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot he was brewing on the small stove keeping the trading post. "Want a cup?"

"Sure" Alfred said taking it from the clerk.

"You?" He offered Ivan, who accepted only on the principle that it was a hot drink. "Well this guy comes in looking a whole hell of a lot like you kid. And like I said, he was leaving Dawson with a little bit of money and a small amount of gold. Looked kind of tired and exhausted but like he at least had some sense." Alfred looked on and motioned for the clerk to tell more. "No what got me was this. You know how some people have dogs that travel with them?" Ivan and Alfred nodded. "No, this kid has a polar bear cub. Wasn't full grown yet but by god, it was the size of a large dog. Had to do a double take myself when he put the thing on the post outside. Bought himself a few weeks of your typical prospector staples, was very quiet and polite and headed on his way with the polar bear. Just the way the bear was acting made me think he raised this thing from a tiny cub and it thought this guy was its mother. And the name was something you don't hear every day either."

"What was that?" Alfred said sipping the coffee, feeling the heat and caffeine hit his stomach.

"Where he got it, I don't know other than he said he just heard it somewhere and liked it."

"And it was?" Ivan asked annoyed.

"Kuma...kuma...Kumagatro...Kumajimbob..."The clerk twirled his finger, trying to remember the obscure name. "I know, Kumajiro! Sounds like some Eskimo word for all I know."

Alfred's eyes perked up. So Mattie had been here. Around this time last year. "Interesting." Alfred said as he finished the cup of coffee. "Anything other than weather and keep eyes open for highway bandits?"

"Not that I heard. It's the middle of winter so there isn't a lot of people making treks until it starts warming up a bit. Do keep an eye out for wolves though. They may be pretty hungry after having to hunker down for the weather. You guys must have some real balls to try to go anywhere this time of year."

Ivan finished his cup, rolled up his map and smiled. "I'm Russian, I know everything about snow. Thank you for your time."

"We'll be heading along now." Alfred then placed a dollar bill on the table. "For the coffee and information." When they left the trading post, he pulled out his winchester and made sure it was loaded. "No bear or bandit is going to get us."

Ivan nodded as they headed back on the route planned. It was indeed like the clerk said that the snow was heavy and signs of a recent blizzard had been through with downed trees along the way. The pace was much slower than they had from the Yukon river to Dawson City, but that was to be expected. They headed up in the fall and now it was winter. Alfred kept close watch on the ground for prints. With a recent blizzard, there shouldn't be many animal tracks, but there were a few he was worried about. Bears would be hibernating now. There were a few prints that were the size of a large coyote or small wolf. A few fox tracks, but foxes would not bother them. His eyes widened. Tapping Ivan on the shoulder he pointed out the print silently.

"Footprint." Ivan nodded.

"Human." Alfred said quietly. "And recent." Ivan nodded. "I'm worried that they may be following us, or at least have ill intent."

"You may be a little parano-" Ivan began as a gunshot was heard, causing him to fall to the ground, grabbing his right arm. "Sukin syn! Eto chertovski bol'no!"

Alfred stood at attention holding his Winchester at his shoulder, looking around where the shot came from. "Show yourself." He said cocking his rifle.

"Now why should I? I take you out and I can have whatever you have." The voice said, Alfred looking closer towards a tree. Following the footsteps and direction of the wound, he noticed there were a few disruptions in the snowpack and a tree where a lanky man in a thin leather coat holding an old revolver was standing.

"You're a daisy if you do." Alfred said as he shot just beside the scraggly haired bandit.

"Your aim is pathetic kid. We're so far in the middle of nowhere, no one will notice two frozen bodies in the tundra. You'll be nothing but coyote chow." He said as he took aim on Alfred. "I could be merciful and finish you two off and then take your stuff after you're dead but since you're such a bad shot kid, you and your Russian boyfriend there will suffer."

"You sure about that?" Alfred said cocking the gun again looking at the bandit jumping from branch to branch on the nearby tree. "How do you know I wasn't giving you a chance to run?"

"Well you were being too nice." The man was now closer to the ground and at a lower level. In my perfect range you fool Alfred thought as he focused on him. "I won't be."

"Neither am I now." He said pulling the trigger, hitting the attempted thief in the abdomen, causing him to fall on the ground, sputting and short of breath, pinkish bubbling fluid coming out his mouth. He walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Now who is going to be coyote chow? You picked the wrong people to try and rob." Alfred kicked the man in the head and he fell unconscious. Turning back to Ivan, he knew there was a bigger mission to attend to. "Okay Vanya," Alfred replied, sitting Ivan up. "Take off your coat, I need to see the wound."

"Fredka?" He asked faint.

"Just focus on me." Alfred said as he rolled up Ivan's sleeve and sighed. "And we're lucky"

"Lucky?" Ivan asked incredulously.

"It's a through and through wound." Alfred said pulling a medical kit out of his pack and taking out a bandage. "This will slow the flow of blood until I can get the wound cauterized. And that is going to hurt. A lot. And I was hoping to use this on the coldest of nights, but infection overtakes that." He poured a small amount of moonshine whiskey he had saved on the wound.

"Cyka Blyat! That stings Fredka!" Ivan winced looking over at Alfred in anger. "You sure you know what you are doing?"

"Remember my strict overbearing mother?" Alfred said as he began wrapping the wound. Ivan nodded. "Well I do recall mentioning she was a nurse in the Civil War. And before I headed on this trip myself she taught me everything she knew. And I mean EVERYTHING." Making sure blood could still flow to the wound but firm pressure was applied, he finished applying the bandage and took his bearskin and placed it around Ivan for warmth. Ivan looked into Alfred's eyes and notice they were now focused on only him. "And made sure I knew it and had every medical book she could find memorized. I don't know how she'll react to this."

"She would be proud of you." Ivan winced as he adjusted the coat.

"And this looks like as good a place as any to make camp." Alfred said as he lit the fire and set the tent up. "Just stay there, and stay still." He then handed the moonshine to Ivan. "You'll want this for when I cauterize the wound. I have to heat the broadside of my knife up red hot and it's going to hurt. And leave a mark. If you get drunk enough, you won't feel it as much."

"Your mother taught you all this?" Ivan asked skeptically looking at the bottle.

"Well, she taught me the medical textbook stuff. Papa told me what some of the other soldiers did while waiting for treatment. And what some of Mother's blockade runner crews told him about their injuries." Alfred said as he placed wood on the fire and watched his bowie knife blade heat up. "Drink Vanya. Now's not the time for questioning me."

"Fine." Ivan said as he drank the bottle.

"Let me know when you feel tipsy enough for me to do this." Alfred looked at the blade. "Because it's ready."

"Der'mo! Just do it Fredka!" Ivan yelled.

"I'm holding you to that." Alfred then removed the bandage. "Looks like I have the bleeding under control, this will help to make sure it doesn't cause more damage on the trip. Need something to bite down on? This will be like if you placed your hand on a red hot stove and didn't move it."

"I'll be fine." Ivan said.

"Okay." Alfred grabbed the knife, held it up to the wound, causing Ivan to yell out in pain.

"Sukin syn, kotoryy goryachiy! Ser'yezno, ty dolzhen byl sdelat' eto takim obrazom? Tam dolzhen byt' luchshiy sposob! Tvoya mat' byla bezumna, dumaya, chto eto khorosheye lecheniye" Ivan yelled out.

"I guess it's true what they say, in moments of great pain or passion, you revert to your native language. I hardly understood a word of that." Alfred said as he placed some snow on the wound to help cool it. "And to your earlier statement, my mom's reaction would be mixed at best. She would go insane that we were nearly killed and left to the coyotes but once her worry subsided and realized what I did, she'd be proud I actually listened to one of her lessons." With this, he helped Ivan up and carried him into the tent. "Now rest big bro. We'll stay here for a few days while your wound stabilizes. I have to drag that bastard's corpse somewhere far away so we don't get attacked by scavengers in the night. I have a stew started with some beans and salt pork cooking. Help yourself if I am not back by the time it's done."

"Be careful." Ivan moaned weakly.

"I don't look for trouble. It may find me, but I don't let it win." Alfred said as he headed back to where the attempted robber was now laying dead. He grabbed the man's boot with careless disdain and drug it along the snow, not caring what the body hit along the way. You're more than I could have hoped for in a traveling companion Fredka...someone who actually cares about me...Ivan thought as he looked over at the boiling pot and stirred it with the stick left in. Alfred had come back just as Ivan helped himself to a bowl. "Well that loser is now off well away from us."

"Good." Ivan sighed. "If I ever doubted you before, I apologize."

"No need to. You had every right to. You didn't know I could do that, and even if I told you I knew it all, you wouldn't believe me or think I was talk. It's only natural and I won't fault you for that." Alfred said as he helped himself. "Now eat up. You need your strength if you aren't going to freeze and to heal up. And you'll have a cool scar to talk about."

"I don't need more of those." Ivan sighed.

"Well this one you can brag about how Doctor Jones saved your life from a crazy outlaw and then made sure you kept your arm and didn't die." Alfred said giving Ivan a thumbs up with a smile.

"Well it was a nurse who learned everything she did over 35 years earlier who taught you what to do 'Doctor'. Battlefield medicine isn't recommended for peacetime." Ivan said as he threw a one handed snowball and Alfred.

"Well we have about as much as a battlefield medic would. So I went off what I knew." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan who threw another snowball at him. "Okay if you weren't shot, I'd get you good. I am a snowball fight master."

"Sure you are mladshiy brat" Ivan laughed.

"You'll see. You can't stay wounded forever bro." Alfred smirked.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Sukin syn! Eto chertovski bol'no! Russian- Son of a bitch, it hurts like hell!

Cyka Blyat-Russian- Bitch whore (rough equivalent)

Der'mo!- Russian- Shit!

Sukin syn, kotoryy goryachiy! Ser'yezno, ty dolzhen byl sdelat' eto takim obrazom? Tam dolzhen byt' luchshiy sposob! Tvoya mat' byla bezumna, dumaya, chto eto khorosheye lecheniye! Russian- Son of a bitch that is hot! Seriously did you have to do it this way? There has to be a better way! Your mother was insane to think this was a good medical treatment

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I don't honestly have much to say wrapping up this chapter. I can say in a shameless self promotion I do have a few other Hetalia fics and tons from other fandoms you can read while I am working on the next chapters. I do have more time to do stuff, so I will try to update as soon as possible. I have some interesting reveals planned for when they hit Valdez so keep watching. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	16. Chapter 16

See any of the other previous chapters for the disclaimer. I think you could figure out that if I am writing fanfic for a series, I don't own it. And there will be a language guide at the end and all foreign language was obtained via Google Translate. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Once Ivan had had his fill, Alfred guided him carefully back into the tent. "Get some rest. I'll keep watch for scavengers."

"You moved the body far away from here." Ivan said.

"Well he may have had some friends. They may want to finish what he did." Alfred said as he looked over the dark woods. It would be perfect time to attack if he did not keep watch.

"Do you feel okay Fredka?" Ivan asked, noting the change in personality after dinner was finished.

"Just rest Vanya. It's my turn now to make sure we're safe. I promise you that." Alfred said as he added a log to the fire and the sap popped in the night sending sparks up. I just killed a man. Left him out in the cold of the Arctic. Sure it needed to be done as he would have willingly killed us and left us for dead but still. I was not expecting to do that. And it was not like the dime novels and stand offs at all. Why do I feel so bad when it was justified? Alfred thought as he looked around the campsite, making sure that nothing heard was something that would harm them. Vanya is not getting hurt again because of me. He thought as he paced around the camp.

Ivan tried to get to sleep that night, finding a hard time getting the right position to relax in because of the wound. Many times he would fall asleep on his right side, but he could not put weight on that because of the arm. However he was more worried about Alfred. Even before he was shot, he was becoming a total reverse of what he was usually like and this concerned him. Was the trip finally eating away at the optimistic young man he saw like a brother or was it just that he was able to pick up on something like that before he was from his years hunting and living in the west? And taking a life, even in justified self defense never sat well with those who have a pure heart like he thought Alfred to have. He has had moments in his life where he was forced into similar situations and he never really talked about it. You faced a bear who was trying to kill you like that bandit was, but that is a wild animal. When it is human, no matter how foul they are, it is a different experience. Your father must have stories like that, being in war...did he tell them to you Fredka...?

"You're not asleep Vanya..." Alfred said as he paced by the tent.

"It's hard to get comfortable..." Ivan said simply.

"Try the other side." Alfred said back. "You need your rest."

"And you need to talk to me." Ivan said sitting up.

"No I don't. It was him or us. Nothing more, nothing less." Alfred said as he held the rifle up to his shoulder, looking around, making sure there was no disturbance that meant ill will. "You need your strength up if we are to get to Valdez in good time."

"Well then talk to me. I won't sleep until you do." Ivan said getting out of the tent, looking down into Alfred's eyes. Alfred tried to give an angered grimace when Ivan gave one back tapping his foot at him. "The first time you are forced into self defense like that does change you."

"How would you know?" Alfred scoffed.

"Because I was there." Ivan replied as Alfred's face dropped. Never in all the time he had spent on the trail with him, had Ivan brought up that. I guess he wouldn't exactly go about bragging about getting into close calls like that. I know I don't plan on telling anyone anyway. Ivan slipped his boots on, walked out of the tent and sat on a stump by the fire. "I just never told anyone about it."

"Until now?" Alfred asked, scanning the horizon.

"Until now." He nodded. "And honestly, I don't like talking about it. You don't want to and I can think it's much for the same reason I don't like talking about it. But it happens. It was a risk of the job and of the quest we had to take on." Alfred looked over at Ivan interested. "Skagway December 1896."

"So what happened?" Alfred asked sitting down.

"Greed overtook an early prospector. He could have made it big and ruled Dawson City if he had listened to me, but he did not want to. Accused me of trying to take advantage of him because I informed him of the frozen Yukon before we began. Mind you he had way too much to drink before we started in the first place. That's how these happened." He moved his scarf down. Alfred had never known Ivan without it and just assumed he was cold all the time, never really asked much about it. It was the Klondike after all, cold was a way of life. Even he he took his jacket off to make sure he warmed up after falling into the river, the scarf was still on. "Held me to the wall of a saloon and dragged a knife deep along my neck, drew pretty deep and to get loose I had turned my knife on his gut, but that didn't do much, either a passing blow or he was so drunk he ignored it and then I had to stab him to finish him off. So this wound," He held up the bandaged right arm " isn't bad in comparison. Luckily the saloonkeeper had let me stay in one of the rooms until I healed up better after seeing what happened, but seeing everyone else stare as I was bleeding out because they heard the gunshot is why I rather carry my pipe more often in public places. Quieter. But the revolver is for bears and wildlife. A moose or a bear will not take kindly to getting hit with a lead pipe and need to be put down harder than people. With someone who isn't trying to kill you but pick a fight, a swing to the head will do good enough." Alfred stared in silence. This was stuff he had never known about Ivan, nor did he ask. Looking at the guilt starting to overcome him, he continued. "We were warned something like that could happen and you were right, I should have paid a little more attention when you noticed the footprint, but even then, where he had taken to the trees before shooting, it would have been hard. It seemed he had lost his mind and was living like a wild creature before finding us. We were just unlucky. Do not beat yourself up Fredka. It was no one's fault."

"I feel like it was mine." Alfred sighed.

"Why?" Ivan said as he put his scarf back on. "It's cold out." He nodded.

"I asked you to take me back to Valdez with you." Alfred said.

"Maybe that was a good thing. If I was on my own, he could have easily killed me. I wouldn't have the best shot in Idaho who has the nerve of a gunslinger of Doc Holliday fame, even using some of his OK Corral sayings and everything, to stop him." With this Alfred smiled.

"That drunk lunger?" Alfred said. While he did idolize Doc Holliday's legend as a kid, things changed as he moved along this trip and the world became more real to him outside the stories.

"You talk about him all the time." Ivan nodded. "Didn't you even want to move to Arizona because of him?"

"He died in a tuberculosis hospital in Colorado." Alfred sighed. "Wanted to die with his boots on and died coughing up a lung in bed."

"You're shook up, mladshiy brat." Ivan sighed. "You will come to terms at your own pace but I do not want you blaming yourself for your act of heroism."

"Now you're just inflating my act to feel better." Alfred laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not." he winked. "Now the sharpshooter gunslinger will be no good if he doesn't get his rest and no amount of coffee in the world will make up for it. And I can rest if you rest. I still worry about you too." Seeing that he'd have to agree to this so Ivan could rest, Alfred sighed and lay next to him in the tent. "And have some of this stuff."

Alfred picked up the moonshine jug he had used to help sedate Ivan when he was treating the wound and swirled it around. "You didn't finish it all."

"Drink." Ivan insisted. "It will help calm your nerves after this. If you can keep calm you can deal with it better." Alfred took the jug and took a deep drink.

"Ugghhhhh..." Alfred said.

"Lightweight with whiskeys?" Ivan laughed.

"Shudddup..." Alfred said. "Not all of us are big bulky Russian guys..."

"Lay down, you're tipsy." Ivan said gently pushing Alfred to the floor of the tend and laying beside him. He honestly felt safer with Alfred beside him than patrolling the camp. With this, he was finally able to fall asleep for the night.

The next few days were spent at the camp while Ivan's wound healed to a level where Alfred was comfortable with Ivan handling most tasks on the trail. As they packed up on the last day, Ivan looked over and asked, "You said your father was in the Civil War when he was younger?"

"Yeah." He said as he slung his pack over his shoulder.

"So he didn't have any stories from battle?"

"A few, he didn't talk about it much." Alfred replied.

"Well, I just thought he'd have a moment like you had before is all and maybe that would help," Ivan shrugged.

"Well if he did, he didn't tell me about it. Most stories from his war days ended up with him meeting my Mother in the hospital. Papa is nothing but a big romantic sap at times."

"So French..."Ivan laughed.

"And I had to grow up with that." Alfred laughed back.

After about a month of travel, Ivan looked up and smiled. "The Klutina River. It's been so long."

"So I guess that leads into Valdez?" Alfred asked.

"Correct. It should be about a week or two till we get there." Ivan smiled. The area was looking more and more familiar as he followed the riverbed and the Klutina Lake's shores to the trail he knew that would lead him back to his hometown. Back to his family, to his mother and his sisters. And hopefully Alfred would find the answers he needed to what happened to his brother in town. Maybe I can have him stay in Valdez Ivan thought as they finally reached the outskirts of the town."Well, a lot of this is new..." Ivan said stopping.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"There's a lot more shops and saloons than last I remember." Ivan said.

"Well didn't you say there was a new road into the interior of Alaska being built from here?" Alfred said.

"I did read about it." Ivan said.

"So that'll attract people and if it attracts people, it'll attract business." Alfred shrugged.

"That is how it goes..." Ivan sighed as they headed along. He heard a slight cough out of Alfred and looked back worried. Please don't get sick Fredka... "Hmmmmmmm... B and W General Store... they may have seen something. And our reference is right here." Ivan said pulling Alfred close.

"Nice one Vanya." Alfred sighed. "We can look there eventually," He looked at the store window "That is one nice looking chair." He noted. He saw a tall white haired man looking at a book at the counter look up at him strangely, staring at him with his red eyes, looking at him as if he was someone he knew but there was some things different. "That guy is creeping me out. He's just staring at me."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Ivan said.

"Nah, let's see what's being said at the saloons. Remember what that bartender said?"

"Back in Dawson City? Da" Ivan nodded.

"Well he said that is a place where bartenders hear everything going on so that would be a good place to ask. Although I have to see which one is calm. You could never find Mattie in a wild place. I'm surprised he made it this far."

"Don't have faith in your brother?" Ivan said.

"On some things yes, others no..." Alfred said, knowing what he had been through on his way here, he had wondered just how Mattie did survive. Looking away from the shop, he saw a pair of footprints that looked his size. Placing his foot in the print, he noticed it fit almost perfectly to his boot. On the left hand side, slightly ahead of the prints were a set of bear prints. "Do you guys have a bear problem in this town?"

"Not too much, bears don't like coming into town." Ivan said.

"Well look at this" Alfred pointed to the footprint and the bear prints.

"Bears should still be hibernating, they don't waken for a few more weeks from what I know..." Ivan looked at Alfred's foot and the print in front of it. "Interesting. This footprint is the same size as yours."

"Yeah..." Alfred said trying to keep from getting overjoyed. The evidence was pretty strong that his brother was still alive and in Valdez, but also could be dismissed just as easily. Part of him wanted to run through town and head into every building looking for his brother. But he also didn't want to be disappointed. Someone could have had the same shoe size as they did. That could have been an early riser bear that wondered through town. It isn't unheard of that would happen.

"Listed Fredka..." Ivan said placing his hand on his shoulders, "I promised one of the missionaries in town that I would let him know as soon as I got in."

"Go ahead, I can figure which saloon he'd go to. I also could use just some time to relax a little too. These ones don't seem as wild as Dawson or even some of Seattle's did." Alfred said. "I find it hard to believe that was nearly a year ago..."

"We've been on this trek that long, mladshiy brat" Ivan smiled. "I will meet up with you when I am finished."

"See you then." Alfred waved as he headed into a quiet saloon.

Ivan headed on the path through town and headed into the church his family had attended for years. He had been on good terms with the missionaries from the Orthodox church that had been in Alaska for years, since it was a Russian territory. Knocking on the door, the priest spoke up, "Come in weary traveler."

"You can say that again." Ivan said as he opened the door.

"Ivan! It has been too long my son." He said giving him a pat on the back. "How did you find your travels?"

"As safe as I could hope for in something like this. Fueled by greed. Makes men into animals." Ivan sighed. "I do have a decent bit of money and gold to bring home. I was smart and demanded payment from most of my clients up front."

"Well I shall inform your mother of your arrival." The priest said. "But you look like you have something else on your mind young man?"

"Well I did bring someone back with me from Dawson City. I was originally to meet up with someone from Lithuania back in Seattle. Well Toris tells me he got better work opportunities in Chicago and I meet this young man who was heading north to find his brother." Ivan began.

"I see. Continue."

"Well, I guide this young man Alfred up to Dawson City and we met his brother's companions there. They tell me they think he headed to Valdez last winter but never heard back. They assumed him dead and gave Alfred his brother's share of their claim. Now coming into town a shopkeeper stares at Alfred like he knows him." The priest kept looking at Ivan interested. "You see they are twins and look almost exactly alike. And by the store we find footprints that are Alfred's size along with bear tracks. You see Matthew, his brother, had adopted an orphaned bear cub and those prints looked like they would be a bear of that age. Now I don't have a picture of Matthew but as I said, he looks almost exactly like his brother, Alfred showed me a few pictures he had of him, as well as Matthew's companions in Dawson thought Alfred was him upon first meeting." Digging in his jacket pocket, where he kept the photo Alfred gave him close to his heart, he handed it to the priest whose eyes widened. "You've seen him?"

"Seen him? I performed his wedding ceremony last April!" The priest exclaimed. "And you are right, his brother looks almost EXACTLY like him."

"Then you know where he is living?" Ivan asked.

"I think you know where." The priest smirked.

"No I don't." Ivan said seriously.

"Well, he married your sister. Your older sister." The priest said. "He said they would stay with your mother until you came back as her health was starting to fail at the time. Do not worry, you mother is still alive, but needed a man's assistance. Your sisters are strong but he really seemed to want help."

"You are saying that..." Ivan panted, such a shock after just coming back to town hitting him hard.

"Yes, Alfred's brother Matthew married your sister Katyusha." The priest said.

"Thank you sir." Ivan said as he got up, headed out of the church and to the saloon he knew Alfred to be at. There Alfred noticed him and turned to him.

"Haven't got a chance to ask the bartender much yet, he won't talk to customers while he is eating lunch." Alfred said pointing to the man eating at the bar.

"No worries." Ivan said sternly causing Alfred to gulp. On the trail he had never seen him like this and knew that something serious had to have happened. "I have been told where your brother is. The priest told me everything."

"Well where are we going?" Alfred asked worried.

"My family home." Ivan said simply. And you had better not have done anything unseemly to my sister Matthew. I don't care if you are Fredka's brother, that is my sister you married.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I didn't see a need for a language guide in this one, as I just used Russian for little brother and yes in this and because I covered that one a lot, you should be able to figure out which ones are which. But yes, the big reveal, Matthew is alive and married to Ivan's sister. But this isn't the end, there is so much that will come of this discovery there is more to come. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Hetalia okay? Same as before any foreign languages were run through Google Translate and there will be a guide at the end. I don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Your family home? Just what is going on? You said that you had found out where Mattie was?" Alfred ran after Ivan who had picked up his pace since he was informed of what had been going on. His sister had married and his mother was in failing health. Two things he had worried about the whole time he was gone, his mother's health and his sister's well being. He couldn't control their lives but at the same time, he knew how Katyusha was. She was very caring and someone could easily take advantage of that side of her. While he knew what Alfred had spoke of Matthew, he did not know him and when it came to matters like this with his sister, he distrusted him as he did not know him personally.

"You will find out Fredka." Ivan said sternly as he turned onto a pathway out of town and to his house. "I think you will be surprised."

"Pleasantly?" Alfred asked, jogging to keep up with Ivan as he took longer steps than he normally would have at a faster pace than normal.

"You will have to be the judge of that." Ivan said. "I frankly need some answers from that ublyudok before I figure out how to proceed."

Alfred followed closely behind Ivan, the pack wearing him down. He had never seen Ivan like this, not even when he was dealing with Yao trying to rip him off, or the man in Seattle who had tried to attack Alfred for sitting in a chair he liked. "Just what is going on Vanya?" Alfred said sternly. "You said that priest told you Mattie was at your house?"

Ivan ignored Alfred who kept running after him wanting more answers when he stepped up onto the small porch in front of the modest house and he opened the door. "Matthew Williams, I need to speak with you."

"Vanya!" Katyusha screamed looking at the door! "Just what is going on? And how do you know about my cholovik?"

"I had a nice discussion with the priest when I got back to town like I promised him I would when I left. He informed me you married him last April."

"Well you are not the boss of me molodshyy brat!" Katyusha said as she confronted her brother. "I understand you are shocked about finding this out, and we would have told you but we never knew just where you would be or else I would have informed you of such. And of mother's health too!"

"Dude, Vanya, calm down. I don't think this is the best way to handle this!" Alfred said grabbing Ivan around the waist, not knowing if he would attack someone. These were his sisters after all and from how he described Katyusha, he would never hurt her. Natalya seemed to be a different story, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I would think you would be rather angry with your brother for not telling you this either. If he had gotten married last April, you should have gotten the letter before you had even left your home and you wouldn't have had to suffer like you had on the trail!" Ivan said trying to push off Alfred. "And it's not my sister I want to have a talk with, but your brother. I know you Fredka. I do not know him. I know only of his reputation. You, Tino and Berwald all seem to know him as an innocent quiet hard working man, but being out in the Arctic changes people. Especially if their only companion is a polar bear!"

"You are making no sense brother!" Katyusha pleaded. "Matvey is just like you know of his reputation." Katyusha stood in front of her brother and placed her arms around him, in an attempt to calm him down and looked down and saw Alfred. "You must be Alfie, correct?"

"How did you know?" Alfred asked, straining to hold Ivan still.

"It's like Matvey said, you look just like him." Katyusha laughed.

"Just what in god's name is going on in here? Katy, your mother is going to get woken up by this commotion, and that's if the babies aren't already!" Matthew said as he opened the back door carrying a load of firewood.

"Mattie?" Alfred said looking up at his brother for the first time since he had left for the Klondike in July of 1897, nearly 2 years earlier than this moment.

"Alfie?" Matthew said, dropping the firewood at his feet. "And who are you two trying to not have kill me?"

"Ivan. Katyusha's brother." Ivan said trying to turn to him, with great effort from Alfred and Katyusha. "And I think we, deserve an explanation." With this Ivan grabbed Alfred by the back of his jacket and pulled him up. "Fredka here had traveled all this way chasing after what he thought was your memory. We go all the way from Seattle to Dawson City, make some gold discoveries sure, but once in Dawson we run into your old pals from there who hadn't heard from you either and claimed you promised to tell them when you got to Valdez safe! They assumed you were dead and gave Fredka your share of their discovery!"

"It's quite heavy..."Alfred said quietly, trying not to add more fuel to Ivan's rage.

"Katy, can you put a pot of tea or coffee or something on, this is going to take a lot of explaining." Matthew sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Sit down."

"I do not like you offering me a seat in my own house." Ivan scowled.

"Mama tried to warn you Matvey..." Katyusha sighed as she put a teapot on to boil. "I will go check on the children."

"Children?" Ivan said pulling his pipe out.

"Vanya, not yet. Do not bash his skull in until we find out why there was a good reason for him to not tell me about something as big as this!" Alfred said staring at his brother. "Something I would have loved to have known about before I left Mother and Papa at the care of the Martins."

"The Martins? That family that lives beside our land?" Matthew said.

"Well I will tell you how I ended up leaving home last year. You see the last letter we got from you was in February of last year. 1898. It did not sound good. Sounded like you, Tino and Berwald were going to become frozen ice mummies at the time. I spent some time with them when we finally hit Dawson City and they're doing okay now. Berwald has a decent job getting furniture and wood carving orders and they're taking in a kid named Peter." Alfred said. "There I filled you in on your buddies who seemed to like you so much. And just where is that Kumabearthingy they talked about?"

"Out back." Matthew said. "Kumajiro acts more like a big dog than anything. Think he may have been abandoned by his mother than mother killing him..." Matthew said.

"But how did you make it from Dawson City to Valdez?" Ivan said. "I read that last letter Fredka had. Tino claimed you had mailed a letter out saying you were coming here but just assumed it got lost."

"Not well. There were times where Kuma looked pretty tasty but I couldn't do that to him. I just kept heading south on the map. I got lucky when I was in some trading posts and traded around what I had for mostly hardtack and some beans. You see I am not as good a shot or woodsman as Alfie."

"Stop calling me that Mattie. We're not kids anymore." Alfred said angered at his brother, all the months of worry, fear, cold, pain, struggle and mental preparation to go back to the family ranch in Idaho saying that he was dead was coming to a head. "And if you didn't want Mother and Papa to know you hadn't made it big, you could have addressed the letter to just me and I wouldn't have told them anything you didn't want them to know. You're lucky that I got your last letter before they did because I had to sugar coat a lot for them. If I had told them how hopeless that last one sounded, Papa may have fainted or had a heart attack right then and there and it would not be Ivan who accompanied me to Dawson but Mother may have just tried to look for you herself or had a stroke. Can't tell with her sometimes. You know how much they worry. How much I worried about you! I only stayed behind at your request to them! I would have rather gone with you to make sure you were safe or you just not take that big a gamble at all!"

Matthew looked down at his feet, realizing just what his brother was willing to do to make sure he was okay and get answers. "You look like you've seen hell. And you don't look good with facial hair."

"There goes the mustache idea..." Alfred said.

"And you look like Father Frost molodshyy brat"Katyusha said placing cups of tea down for everyone. "It should be hot and it's just the way you like Vanya. Can't imagine you had the proper amounts for a long time. You see the priest kept us informed of what letters you sent him in case the ones you sent to us went astray."

"Spasibo bol'shaya sestra" Ivan said sipping the tea. "But you made it to Valdez without much incident Matthew?"

"Yeah, we nearly got robbed." Alfred said as Katyusha gasped.

"Do not worry." Ivan said, more for Katyusha's benefit than Matthew's. He wanted him to feel guilty they had that happen to them. "Fredka learned field medicine well from his mother who was-"

"A nurse in the Civil war. Matvey told me all about his family. We would have headed to Idaho to meet them if not for Mama's health and the babies. They are so little."

"Well back to the story..." Matthew said gulping, noticing Ivan grab onto his pipe tighter. "I was nearly starved to death when I made it to Valdez back last February."

"You made better time than we did." Alfred looked over at a calender on the wall. "It's March now."

"Well it wasn't as built up and I headed into the first church I saw to ask around, see if I could get some help and if I didn't make it, to let my family know what became of me. That happened to be Katy's and she took me in and helped me get better. We just got really close and after Easter last year, we decided to get married."

"Well that would be something you would want your family to know." Ivan growled.

"Yeah that is my fault. I forgot to tell you guys." Matthew said.

"And you led your brother to do something crazy." Ivan said. "How do you just forget to tell your family you got married!"

"You really sound like my Mother." Matthew said.

"If Katyusha wasn't with you, I would have smacked you for your insolence with that attitude." Alfred broke the increasing tension

"So what you're saying is that you had made it into Valdez in the middle of February last year, met Katyusha here, got married after Easter and now have two kids?" Alfred asked his brother.

"Well, pretty much yeah. Katyusha really helped me out when I got into town and was just so interesting to talk to like I said. Just a good shoulder after the hell I had put myself though. I picked up on furniture making from Berwald in Dawson City so I got to work on that, and work as partners in a shop in town. You know that B and W General Store? Well I had met the other owner Gilbert Beilschmidt at a saloon, built him a replacement stool after the owner got mad he broke one while drunk. He liked my work and my dedication after I told him how I ended up in town and made me a partner. Seemed to think I would keep him from getting into too much trouble as he does like his drink." Matthew said.

"So you see Vanya, Matvey can provide for us and mother loves him." Katyusha said. "No need to beat him up. He's an excellent father as well."

"I built Fredrick and Yvonne's cradle myself." Matthew explained.

"Fredrick and Yvonne?" Ivan asked.

"Well, we agreed to name the kids after you guys, but kind of had to change up one of the names when we found they were fraternal twins. And Katy always calls you 'Vanya' Ivan, so that's where the Yvonne idea came from. Hope you're not mad." He explained "and well if Ivan's name had to be modified, it was only fair I did that with my son."

"I think I need to lie down..." Alfred said overwhelmed as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Is he okay?" Matthew asked looking at his brother.

"I think you overwhelmed him." Ivan explained. "You see we left Dawson City with the idea you were long dead. He was hoping this wasn't the case but knew it was a very real possibility." Ivan said looking at his older sister who had now gotten the cradle as to show off her husband's handiwork and was now rocking the babies to sleep. "How old are those two?" He added as he grabbed Matthew by the shirt and held him up to his face. If there was one thing he would not stand it would be some prospector coming into town looking for gold then taking advantage of his sisters and getting her involved in some sordid scandalous shotgun marriage.

"We did not consummate the marriage until our wedding night molodshyy brat! The babies are only two months old." Katyusha said with a sigh. "He did nothing to me ungentlemanly and I would say he treated me like a princess and Mama loves him. The only one who doesn't is Natalya and she doesn't like anyone anymore. I think she's working as a bouncer in a saloon in town."

"A dancer?" Ivan asked, worried some of his darkest fears came true.

"Security. She kicks the unruly out at the saloon in town. You may have snow in your ears." Katyusha claimed.

"And Gilbert is afraid of her. She kicked him out and said he never was going to cross her again. If that provides anything for you Ivan..." Matthew blushed.

"And she hasn't gotten hurt at it. She's known as the toughest girl in Valdez." Katyusha sighed. "Maybe you need a lie down too. It can't have been an easy trip. From what I did hear, you had a very bad time of it coming home."

"I'll take Al into your old bedroom if you don't mind Ivan. I think he needs rest bad, and he is looking paler than normal. That may be just because, you said you guys left Seattle in August last year?"

"Da." Ivan nodded.

"Well being this far north that long, his tan probably faded." Matthew said. "He's the one who was outside more often wrangling the animals, tending the fields, kind of being Papa's second arm as he called him when he wasn't hunting. There's also a bad flu going around too, and he may have picked it up in town."

"I'm hoping he just needs more sun to get his color back." Ivan said as he got up and headed to the old bedroom. "I'll make sure he's comfortable."

"I'll carry Al in." Matthew said. "Poor thing has been through so much because of my stupidity. Although I do not regret marrying your sister Ivan, even if you nearly killed me for it. And yes, we waited till our wedding night so calm down. I did not marry Katy to have sex with her and I just guess I got a lot luckier than my parents did when it came to starting a family."

"Fredka said your parents were married-"

"16 years before we were born. Take it you got to know him and the family well." Matthew said as he lay Alfred on the old bed that was last laid in when Katyusha was nursing him back to health last year. As he laid Alfred on the bed, his hand brushed against his forehead. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Ivan asked worried.

"I think he's got a fever. I'll get a doctor or maybe that old Inuit medicine woman in town to look at him. I don't want Katy doing it, the babies are still young and if it is that flu, it is pretty bad and I want to limit her exposure." Matthew said.

"I'll stay with him." Ivan said.

"Good." Matthew said. "I'll get back as soon as I can."

"You better be. This is your brother after all." Ivan scowled.

"You're determined to hate me. Whatever." Matthew said as Ivan looked at Alfred, noticing him shivering and sweating.Hold on Fredka. It can't be that bad. You've survived much worse You're too tough and lucky to kill mladshiy brat. You said yourself that you 'ain't got time to bleed'. You didn't find the answers you needed so badly to have a mere flu bug kill you. Ivan pleaded with himself as he made Alfred more comfortable.

"Vanya..." He panted.

"It's okay Fredka. Matthew is getting a doctor." Ivan smiled.

"I'm not that sick. Just shocked." Alfred said, hiding a cough.

"Nice try Fredka, but I cannot allow you to try that one on me. You know better." Ivan smiled.

"Thought I'd try." Alfred laughed. "Your sister seems nice."

"We can talk later. Rest." Ivan said as he tucked him him.

"Okay..."Alfred said wearily.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

ublyudok-Russian-Bastard

cholovik.-Ukrainian-husband

molodshyy brat-Ukrainian-younger brother.

Spasibo bol'shaya sestra- Russian- Thank you big sister

Da-Russian-yes

Mladshiy brat-Russian- Little Brother

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. You can only imagine how shocking it would be to come home after being away for so long to find a situation like that happen. But if Matt can get away with just Ivan not liking him, he's doing pretty good. I don't have anything else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	18. Chapter 18

By chapter 18, you should know that I don't own Hetalia and like before you know that my foreign languages are obtained via Google Translate so there's that set of issues and there will be a guide at the end. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic.

Kalina Braginsky awoke with a start. A few days earlier she had fainted and awoke with a pain in her chest that the doctor had said was a heart attack. He was amazed she had pulled through but the first thing she had said when she came to and the doctor, Matt, Katyusha and Natalya were staring at her was, "I am not leaving for paradise until I see Vanya again. I will hold out until I see my son." For the next few days afterwards however, she had felt nothing but tired and faint. Katyusha had agreed to take care of her as well as the babies, but it was an insult to her pride that her daughter who had given birth not too long ago. She had twins and needed to focus on them, not her mother. However the voices coming from the other room rose her from slumber, not only because of the noise They were so loud in there I do not know how the vnuchata did not wake up. Just what in God's name is going on in there? She thought as she walked into the living room to find Matthew heading out of Ivan's bedroom.

"Matvey, just what is going on here that is so loud?"

"Long story but I have got to get a doctor." He said as he put his coat on and headed out the door. "Katy can tell you more but this is bad. Or at least concerning. I have never known him to be so exhausted and I don't want Katy hurt by it either..."

"Just what are you talking about?" Kalina asked confused.

"Oh Mama, I'll tell you." Katyusha said as she sat her mother down. "Vanya is home and apparently with Matvey's brother who fainted after we told him about all that had happened since he left and we assumed at first he was exhausted and shocked but when Matvey carried him to lay down in Vanya's old bedroom, he felt a fever. We're worried it's something bad."

Kalina blinked. "Vanya, my son, the little podsolnukh is finally home?"

"Yes, he's in his room with his traveling companion-"Katyusha said as her mother pushed her out of the way and opened the door.

Ivan looked over Alfred with a sigh. If there was one thing he could not protect him from entirely, it was illness. Sure he had done everything to make sure he didn't get exhausted and exposed to some of the illnesses of the towns and made sure he didn't get any more frostbite than he did, but there were some things you just couldn't prevent. Unknown to him, the door to his bedroom opened up to reveal a short, sturdy and slightly plump from age woman with platinum blonde greying hair. "Oh Vanya... are you hiding from me?"

"Mama!" Ivan jumped turning to face his mother. "I...I...I..." he stammered trying to think of something to say to her knowing he probably caused a commotion that woke her and that she was in frail health herself. "You may want to be careful, Fredka here may have that bad flu that is going around and the priest at church said you were not doing so well. I did bring us back a good bit of money and gold from my time away. I did not let you down..."

Kalina looked over at Alfred who had fallen asleep and started to snore. "Matvey was right, his brother looks almost identical to him."

"That's how we tracked him down from Dawson to here." Ivan said "No need for a photo when you look just like the person you are looking for." He then turned to his mother. He may now be 25 and nearly a foot taller than her now, Kalina was never a woman to let something like age or height get in her way. "Izvini ya tebya razbudil"

"Well you could have done it in a better way than going off-how you say- half cocked." Kalina said.

"I've said that to Fredka many times..."Ivan smiled.

"Matvey told us many, many stories about his family and many more about his brother. I do worry about what would happen if Katyusha ever met his father though...French..." Kalina growled.

"From what Fredka told me, his mother would keep him in check. English." Ivan said.

"How did that marriage last as long as it did? French and English hate each other."

"I've asked myself the same..." Alfred panted stirring from sleep. "Don't act like I am a corpse here!"

"And you know how I felt when you two yelled in the parlor earlier." Kalina said as she grabbed one of Ivan's gloves off the table and smacked him. "You are the brother of my eldest daughter's husband so you are family and as matriarch I have to keep control."

"You were right Vanya. My mother is strict but not like that..." Alfred laughed. Kalina cast a glare at him and he quieted down. "I'm sorry Mrs. Braginsky..."

"Izvineniya prinyaty" Kalina said. "Well I have your undivided, well mostly undivided," she conceded that Ivan was indeed worried about Alfred " attention so let me know, when did you get into town?"

"Earlier today." Ivan said. "I first saw the priest as it was on the way here and he told me of Katyusha and Matthew getting married and your health Mama." Kalina looked at her son "Okay maybe I was rough on him, but Katyusha is my sister. Even if she is older than me, I am supposed to protect her."

"Well think of it this way, you were." Kalina said. "By making that choice to be a guide for hire when all this was starting, you provided us an income that we needed after your father's death. I do not wish to upset you but at about the time they got married, things were very tough. I prayed for something to happen to ease the suffering and I taught you well that if the Lord answers a prayer that it will not always be in the way we were thinking ourselves. Just think of what had happened. Matthew left Dawson with too little money to get back to his home on. He had left his home much for the same reason and desires you did son. And while the rumor he came here on turned out to be just that, he did find another gold mine so to say."

"Why are you referring to my starshaya sestra like that?" Ivan said. "I don't like the idea of-"

"What? She found a good husband who actually made a decent business deal with his skills?" Kalina said. "Just like if your father was alive, he'd be looking for some reason to hate him too. And I hate to sound like I am putting the poor girl down but she wasn't getting any younger. I mean she turned 28 last August. That was nearly as old as I was when Natalya was born. Do I have to be dead to be a babushka?"

"My Mother asked me pretty much the same thing if babushka is Russian for grandmother." Alfred said sitting up. "Don't fight it Vanya. I can't sleep if you're here or not, but I do want to say that your son was a very good guide to me. I had left after we hadn't gotten word from Matt since Christmas of 1897. I met Ivan in Seattle and he got me this far without nothing more than a scratch." Alfred said.

"Well maybe you did get some scratches..." Ivan said.

"Nothing that wouldn't be expected on a trek like this." Alfred said.

"You two seem to bicker like very close brothers." Kalina said with a smile.

"Heard that a lot on the trail Mrs. Braginsky." Alfred coughed into his handkerchief. "And this is something that you had no hand in Vanya, don't beat yourself up."

"He does do that sometimes." Kalina said. "Listen, I have an old remedy for cough that may help you at least relax until we get the doctor to look at you or Arnakuagsak to if the doctor is busy."

"Arnakuagsak, Mama?" Ivan asked.

"Oh that is the local Inuit medicine woman who helped when Katyusha was going into labor. By the time the doctor could come, she had delivered both babies like it was second nature. I think she said her name came from their goddess of the hunters." Kalina explained. "But you have become like the little brother Vanya begged for before Natalya was born, she is your age now that I think of it." Kalina added looking at Alfred.

"Mama, please, I think it's hard enough his brother is married to my sister. Don't push Natalya on him." Ivan sighed placing his face in his palm in Natalya. Please do not try to matchmake Mama. I don't think Fredka would get along with Natalya nor would she want to. You have two grandchildren from Katyusha already and if it took so quickly, she's bound to have more... and I cannot do anything to Matthew for it...

"I've never met her but I have heard she is quite..." Alfred began but couldn't quite find a word to describe what he had heard without sounding offensive to Mrs. Braginsky, when Ivan picked up the search for him. Being her brother, anything bad would be taken easier than a near stranger like he was.

"Tenacious." Ivan shuddered. "And that's putting it nicely."

"I wish you would't speak that way of Natalya." Kalina sighed.

"You know there's some truth to that mother." Ivan moaned placing his face in his hands. "You wouldn't earn the title of as Katyusha tells me, 'Toughest girl in Valdez' without good reason."

"No, you wouldn't then would you." Kalina sighed looking rather despondent herself. "Well I will make that remedy for Alfred there." She left the room when Alfred turned to him.

"Go talk with your mom Vanya. You said you missed her a lot, and you've been from her longer than I have mine. Speaking of which, while I am under the weather, I should let her know what I have found out." Alfred said.

"Here." Ivan handed some paper and a slate from his desk to him. "I will make sure Matthew does the same. It's his big news to deliver." He added with a growl.

"You are not going to like him, like ever?" Alfred sighed.

"It may take awhile Fredka. Nothing against you." Ivan said.

"Whatever dude, just bond with your mom again. She seems to really miss you." With this, Ivan nodded and headed into the kitchen where his mother was making a tea of anise, chamomile and some vodka.

"Oh Vanya, letting Alfred have some peace?" Kalina smiled. "I have missed you so."

"Your old cough remedy?" Ivan laughed.

"Say what you will but it has done well with you children and your father too when he was on a long journey at sea. I had enough prepared for him to make some for the whole crew. You know he was fiercely loyal too. Provided the crew returned the favor." Kalina said as the brew seeped.

"That was how he died, washed off to sea trying to save an overboard crew member." Ivan sighed as he picked up the bottle of vodka and sipped it.

"You need to calm your nerves?" Kalina asked eyeing him carefully.

"A lot has changed since I left Mama. I need some time to adjust. I can begrudgingly accept Matthew but no one said I had to like him."

"You will in time. I was skeptical myself and when he proposed to Katyusha, Natalya held him to the wall and threatened to throw him out like the drunk she thought he was." Kalina sighed.

"Isn't that kind of insulting to Katyusha, thinking only a drunk would want to marry her?"

"Yes it is rather insulting." Matthew sighed. "I'm just glad Gilbert has enough sense to not go to where she works as when I have to pick him up she would probably do what she wanted to do to him to me." a young woman with long brown hair carrying a medical bag came in behind him.

"Hello, I am Doctor Héderváry and I just came in here looking to help the locals out here in the great wide North." She bowed to Ivan and Kalina. "Where is the patient Mr. Williams?" She asked as he pointed to the bedroom Alfred was staying in.

"Köszönöm" She nodded and opened the door. "Mr. Jones, I am Dr. Héderváry and your brother told me of your predicament."

"Ah!" Alfred said caught off guard and placed the board he was writing his letter on down. He had not gotten much down as he really did not know where to begin on his trek down to Valdez and just what he found out about Mattie. "So Mattie told you everything?"

"Yes, and I must do a few tests and check a few things real quick." She said with a thick Hungarian accent. "Having been on the trail as far and long as you have in this weather could have given you so much. There is also consumption, and pneumonia that could have set in, depending on if you caught the flu and ignored it for too long. Your brother told me you do not like to admit when you may be getting sick and to quote him, 'take it easy is not in my brother's vocabulary'"

"Matt!" Alfred said as a coughing fit overtook him.

"Well it is true." Matthew shrugged.

"Vanya..." Alfred pleaded with big blue puppy dog eyes. "Come on,"

"Nyet Fredka. I am an honest man and your brother is telling the truth." Ivan smiled. "Sorry to disappoint. But you and I must talk alone Matthew." Ivan said as he grabbed Matthew by the hand and sat him down on the couch and sat across from him in the chair. "So..." He began looking Matthew up and down intensely, fingers in a pyramid in front of his face, looking at his brother-in-law with a mix of interest and disdain. "You know Fredka risked his life trying to find you."

"Yes." Matthew said uncomfortably.

"Because he didn't know what had happened to you."

"Yes."

"And if you had been honest with your family from the time you arrived, even if you waited until you wed Katyusha to tell them. You could have saved a lot of heartache on them all." Ivan sighed.

"Well you seem to have gotten along with Al, become very good friends with him. Katy always said you needed a good friend and you never got along-" Matthew began but Ivan cut him off.

"There is always how you say, a silver lining to things like that and meeting Fredka is my personal silver lining and I am sure he would agree but your parents have not been able to take the journey that Fredka did but from what he told me, despite the craziness they may have seemed to you two, they did seem to be very dedicated to family. Fredka was one who complained about your mother being strict but he also said that she nearly died in childbirth after trying for so long for children. I told Fredka that her way was because she saw you two as her miracle and a hard time accepting you growing up. Although one thing that Fredka moaned about was that recently that your mother had wanted grandchildren. You seem to have provided that." He said simply.

"Well I guess so." Matthew blushed.

"You need to write them." Ivan said simply. "Fredka is doing so himself as he is laid up, but I am sure they would like to hear it directly from you. I also saw a photography studio. You do now live a very far ways away from them now. They cannot obviously travel leaving the family ranch behind so this would be very important to them. With both their sons gone, they will be very happy to find this information out from you."

Matthew nodded. "Understood. I did mention Katy and I wanted to go see Mother and Papa but..."

"The babies are young and Mama is not in the best of health. I understand but you wouldn't want to just show up unannounced." Ivan said.

"You're right. Mother must be worried sick. Papa is different on that but I am sure he is worried too." Matthew sighed as he looked at Ivan.

"Get to work at that right away." He said in finality.

Matthew nodded as the doctor headed out of the bedroom. "I have good news and bad news." Doctor Héderváry said as Ivan, Matthew and Kalina converged around her.

"Well what is the bad news?" Ivan said.

"What is the good?" Matthew asked.

"Well bad news is that Mr. Jones does have the flu that is going around. He had been weakened from the trip, as natural to be expected and it is starting to set up pneumonia. I do believe that is why he fainted. While the situation was stressful from what I was told happened, if pneumonia is setting it, it is hard to breathe and lower oxygen is in the blood and one can faint. It is just the timing can be mistaken for shock. Good news is I was called in time. I have some medicine that I gave him. I also have a prescription for cough medicine. He needs rest. Which I see you are doing. But also make sure he eats. Many patients do not eat well so that does not help them to fight this off. Mr. Jones seems to be a very strong patient as long as he has the medicine and food he will be fine. You are already doing so much that will improve his health." She gave Matthew the prescription.

"Is Katyusha okay to be around him?" Kalina asked.

"I would limit her exposure, being a new mother." Doctor Héderváry advised

"I will take care of that." Ivan said as he took the prescription from Matthew and headed into town. "You need to write your family." he said as Matthew nodded.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

vnuchata-Russian-grandchildren

podsolnukh-Russian-sunflower

Izvini ya tebya razbudil-Russian- I'm sorry I woke you

Izvineniya prinyaty-Russian-Apology Accepted

starshaya sestra-Russian-older sister

babushka-Russian-grandmother

Köszönöm-Hungarian-Thank you.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. And I just added a little back story for Ivan in this case. It's not really my headcannon but there to make the story work in this case. I mean it is a historical AU after all. I honestly don't have much else to say with this ending note, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Hetalia okay? You know the drill on foreign languages now. The words are obtained via Google Translate and there will be a guide at the end. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Ivan walked from his house back into town to the pharmacy where they would get the medicine that the doctor ordered for Alfred. Handing the note to the clerk, she smiled and looked at him. "It should be about a half an hour. You can wait here if looking at an inventory of medicine suits you, half of them based off local Native treatments, or I would suggest the general store next door."

"That B and W one?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah. The white haired owner can be obnoxious at times, but his assistant seems to keep that place going well." She smiled.

"Well, I think I will then." Ivan smiled politely as he headed to the store next door. So and that is the store that Matthew is partners in. He thought as he walked inside and looked around. Matt had described the other owner, Gilbert as an obnoxious man with a drinking problem that was scared by Natalya, a feeling that Ivan could agree with him on, but he had expected the place to be much more run down. Everything was dusted, organized and labeled well. "Oh Hello there!" Said a loud jovial kind of voice "Anything you need, let me know but don't be too needy. I'm the only one in for the afternoon."

"Sorry?" Ivan asked.

"Oh my business partner is staying home. Family emergency he told me about. Brave little quiet kid. If I had a relative show up like that..." Gilbert said as he looked over his mail. "Speaking of uptight relatives, Luddy's letter finally arrived."

Ivan looked at the white haired man with an inquisitive look. "Your business partner wouldn't be named 'Matthew' would he?"

"You sound Russian." Gilbert looked up from the letter from his younger brother. "Your sister named Katyusha?"

"So your business partner is that Matthew." Ivan said neutrally.

"Yes and he's helped me keep this place in running order. Quite the little craftsman he is. Half the furniture here is built by that kid. Saved me a bit of money." He placed the letter down and looked at his books. "You know how much it costs to get already made stuff up here?"

"Never really looked into that." Ivan said earnestly looking over at the coffee. "Fredka would love some actual coffee after we ran out."

"As long as you guys are here, I have a good line on that stuff. It's from Hawaii and some pretty good brew. I assume you're talking about Matt's brother Al, correct?" Ivan nodded. "Ja, well he told me how bad the kid is so put some of this in that coffee. As a favor to my best partner. Well until mein Bruder comes up here."

"Your brother?" Ivan asked.

"Ja, you see mein kleiner Bruder decided that managing a steel mill back in Pennsylvania was just too dangerous what with people attacking the management for not unionizing or just whatever it is people back east do these days, it's none of mein business anyway. So instead of spending his young adult years in a town full of Scheisse where it is hard to breathe in the first place, so I send a little birdie in a letter to tell him that maybe, just maybe, as long as he doesn't mind a place that gets cold as balls that he could come here and work with his awesome big brother. Must be pretty desperate to do so but we didn't leave Germany because we were well off."

"So why did he stay there and you come out here?" Ivan eyed Gilbert skeptically.

"Well, you see, well Matthew has been really good at keeping me from getting into the schnapps too much. Beer's not too easy to come by in these parts and getting me focused. When I am focused, I could buy out nearly every store in this town within 10 years and own it all. Except for that saloon where that Dämonenhexe works at. They can have that."

"You're not talking about Natalya Braginsky are you?" Ivan said tapping his foot.

"Oh come on big guy, you know it's true." Gilbert said nudging Ivan. "Or do you as the older brother get only right to talk about her true nature?" Ivan scowled. "I'll change the subject. I like Matt. So this is some stuff from my homeland that Luddy and I were given as Kinder it'll cure whatever Al has."

"Spasibo" Ivan nodded as he placed the coffee on the counter and looked at the bottle "35 percent alcohol, anise, ginseng...Fredka's not going to know he's in the world between this and Mama's brew."

"Vodka and lots of it Ruski?" Gilbert laughed. Ivan looked at him sternly.

"Just why is your brother so far away?" Ivan repeated, getting the conversation back to where it had started. He may run a store well but he is not very polite Ivan thought looking at Gilbert.

"Ludwig is very good with big operations and he is more willing to take orders no matter how dumb they may be than I am. We got into Philadelphia and bigwig steel tycoons from Pittsburgh were begging for Ludwig to work for them. I gave them my demands and run down of what I had heard and guess who was mooching off his younger brother? Me. I got fed up, took some money I had saved and headed out here. Much more beautiful mountains here than what those Quakers call mountains anyway. The bigger the better don't you think?"

"Here's the money for the coffee." Ivan said simply. "The medicine should be ready by now." Ivan left the store and headed next door to pick up the prescription. Having paid, Ivan left the store when he was approached by a familiar young woman whom had developed quite the reputation in his absence.

" Bol'shoy brat!"Came from behind him as he left the pharmacy. "How long have you been back?"

"A few hours or so." Ivan said as he headed back to the house. "I heard you have quite the title mladshaya sestra"

"That is true. But now that you are here, you will never leave us again." Natalya smiled in a large way that caused Ivan to shudder. He had recalled her threats growing up and the incident before he had left. At least she can put that to good use now...Ivan told himself as she followed him down the road.

"Well, sis, I don't know. I mean I mean I may go with Fredka back to his home in Idaho when he gets better. As much as I don't like Matthew-"

"Well why leave? You can take control of the house so Mama doesn't have to. You know she had a heart attack a few days ago." Natalya said plainly.

"WHAT?" Ivan yelled. "Mother did not seem to have suffered that bad. I mean the priests said her health was failing but I assumed it was from age. The winter is not easy on an old woman."

"She came out of it fine." Natalya said. "She did want to see you before she died."

"Well she could have fooled me." Ivan replied. Guilt was coming over him now. Why couldn't I have captained like Papa did? I was just never any good on the sea.

"You said that someone named Fredka was with you? Sounds like a pet name brother." Natalya said as she looked at the blade of her knife. They had passed the general store, causing Gilbert, who had stepped out for some fresh air, to run back into the house.

"That's what I call Matthew's brother Alfred. I'm sure you heard of him."

"What?! His brother is here too? Just what the hell would he want with this town? Isn't his weak brother bad enough here? I don't see what Katyusha sees in him. Well if I get both of those prospecting bastards out, that will be fine and you will be able to stay with me forever more."

Ivan shuddered at Natalya's tone. She had always been kind of unstable and aggressive growing up from what he could remember but as she got older it had manifested more. "Now Natalya, stop this really! I may not think too much of Matthew myself but Katyusha loves him and Mama likes him well enough too. Do they not matter?" As much as he did not like Matthew, Ivan was beginning to at least have a little mutual respect for him if Gilbert was to talk of him highly. He also seemed to care about Katyusha and Alfred, so there was no need for violence. He just didn't like how he had pretty much cut off contact with his family after getting to Valdez and making them worry.

"You're the only one I can trust bol'shoy brat." Natalya said. Here we go again. Her warped perception on the family.

"You know you can trust Mama and Katyusha too. I can forgive you for not trusting Matthew or Fredka but your own mother and sister? I doubt Katyusha could do anything bad if she tried!" Ivan said as he opened the door to the house. "I have Fredka's medicine."

"Good." Kalina said as Natalya followed Ivan in and cast a deadly glare at her mother. She keeps this up, someone may send her to the asylum.Kalina worried. "I made Lapsha soup for lunch and will take Fredka his medicine-" Kalina began but Ivan cut her off.

"I will do that. I did not know you had a heart attack before I arrived until Natalya had told me so casually and without concern." He glared over at her as she headed into the kitchen and helped herself to a bowl of soup without an ounce of concern.

"I did not want to overwhelm you with so much after you came home." Kalina replied. "You will give yourself a heart attack if you do not stop thinking we are hopeless. You are not responsible for everything that happens to those you care about."

"Well I still have a duty to protect them." Ivan sighed.

"No wonder you and Al got along so well." Matthew sighed as he took some soup to Katyusha who was feeding the babies at the time. "Fits him to a T. Oh and Ivan, I scheduled a session with the photography studio while I was telling Gilbert I needed the day. In a few days I'll be able to send Mother and Papa the pictures you mentioned."

"I think they would like that. Thank you." Ivan said.

"Well you did have a point." Matthew sighed.

Alfred looked down at the letter he had half written. "How do I tell them what happened? 'Hey Mother and Papa, guess what Mattie is a daddy? and I have a nasty case of flu and slight pneumonia, just like you feared could happen?'" He said to himself as the door opened.

"Lunch time." Ivan smiled. "And I don't think that would be the best way to explain the situation. I did make sure that Matthew is writing his own. And you'll have a nice picture of your or our I guess niece and nephew. Still not used to that idea."

"What, being Uncle Ivan?" Alfred laughed as he had a coughing fit at the end of it.

"What about you Uncle Al?" Ivan said. "I got the medicine for you. Did Mama give you her specialty? She was brewing it when the doctor was over."

"Yeah. I swear I see where you get your compassionate side from." Alfred smiled up at Ivan. "And she would not leave until I drained the whole cup either. What was in that thing? No offense Vanya but it tasted nasty."

"Vodka, chamomile and anise." Ivan said.

"Must have been the anise then." Alfred stuck out his tongue. "Hate that stuff. Mother would put that in a lot of her home remedies too. Speaking of the ol' woman, I am thinking once I heal up well enough to travel of heading back to visit them. I'll ask Matt what to do about his share that I was given, less your third of course."

"You don't have-" Ivan began but Alfred interrupted.

"Think of it as him paying you back for the heartache he caused you. Or like a dowery for marrying your sister." Alfred winked "Does that make you more willing to accept what I promised you in the first place?"

"I guess." Ivan laughed.

"But I am going to try to talk Matt into giving that to Mother and Papa as that was what he was intending to do in the first place. He's got a good home and good family here and seems like a good job too. I won't ask him to up and leave that." Alfred sighed.

"Maybe not for too long." Ivan said. "I spoke with his business partner while waiting on your medicine and he may get pushed out for Gilbert's brother."

"What?" Alfred yelled startled. "He can't do that!"

"Well, that's what it sounded like but who knows, I didn't see the man's books and while from what I have heard, he likes his drink too much, but he runs his business solid. I mean the place is immaculate. So I can't question his judgment on some things but his personality leaves a lot to be desired. He did give me some German cough medicine he claims works, although it seems to be like Mama's with more herbs is all." Ivan said. He then looked at the bottle of medicine the doctor prescribed. "You are not going to like this stuff, but it will probably leave you so drowsy you do not wake up until you are better."

"What's in it?"

"Anise and laudanum."

"Gross." Alfred said as he drained the soup bowl. "Your mom should give me her recipes so I can take it to my mother. That woman can ruin a pot of beans, my mother I mean."

"If your mother is that inept, no recipe will save her cooking Fredka." Ivan laughed.

"And back to what I was saying, want to come with me back to Idaho?" Alfred asked looking away slightly embarrassed. "I mean you said you wanted to see a warmer place, you had enough cold for awhile and if as far south as you have been is Seattle, then... I mean you've been a great companion."

"I'd love to." Ivan smiled. "As much as I do not want to admit it, I think if the household has held up this long with the only male presence being Matthew, it could handle me taking another trip and to Idaho with you sounds lovely."

"Sweet." Alfred read the bottle of medicine and took the dosage prescribed. "Unlike this crap." Ivan smiled. They had discussed what they had wanted to do in the next few months until Alfred finally succumb to the effects of the vodka tea with the cough medicine when a thud was heard outside the room. Katyusha burst the door open.

"What is going on starshaya sestra ?" Ivan asked startled. She had known that she was to stay out of the room until Alfred was better so she would reduce the chance of getting sick herself or passing it to the babies who would respond much worse being so young.

"Oh it's horrible molodshyy brat,"Katyusha began, nearly tearing up and panicking. "Mama collapsed again. It's just like when she had that heart attack a few days ago."

"Take care of her Vanya..."Alfred muttered before he fell asleep entirely and snored.

"Is Fredka okay?" Katyusha said.

"Mama needs us more." Ivan said. "He just took the medicine so I think it made him drowsy. He will be fine as long as he rests." He left the bedroom to see Matthew carrying Kalina to her bedroom. Ivan caught up with him "Get the doctor Matthew, you know where he is now more than I would. I will make sure Mama is comfortable."

"Fine." Matthew said handing Kalina to him. "I will be as quick as I can."

"You got Fredka a doctor quickly, I trust you." Ivan said as he noticed his mother slowly going pale and breathing slow down. Not now, not like this...come on Mama... you have so much more time... Ivan pleaded with himself knowing what could be happening. You were just fine when you woke up. You'll be fine again. Please. He thought as Katyusha opened the door to Kalina's bedroom and Ivan lay her down and stared at the weakening form of his mother.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Ja-German-Yes

mein Bruder-German-my brother

mein kleiner Bruder-German-my younger brother

mein-German-my

Scheisse-German-Shit

Dämonenhexe -German- Demon witch

Kinder-German-children

Spasibo-Russian-Thank you

bol'shoy brat-Russian-big brother

mladshaya sestra-Russian-Little sister

starshaya sestra-Russian-older sister

molodshyy brat-Ukrainian-younger brother.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. The reason I have Gilbert and Ludwig first coming to America via Philadelphia Pennsylvania is simply the large German presence in that state and let's face it, Ludwig takes orders from bad bosses better than Gilbert. Think history will tell you why there. So he'd make sure the boss's will was done and in the 1890s and early 1900s, unionization was a big thing in the steel mills in Pittsburgh that obviously the bosses did not like. . And I am working to build Alfred and Ivan's relationship as one of the late Victorian era/early Edwardian era would be and it's interesting as most people wouldn't have noticed in the first place from the research I have done on homosexual relationships of the time. Men were more affectionate with each other then than you'd think. In fact some historians compared acceptance levels of the 1920's to the 1970s if that gives you some perspective (Naturally when something traumatizing happens, like the Great Depression, scapegoating happens) the idea that a man was unmanly for having feelings is actually pretty modern showing up a lot starting in the 1950s. It wasn't thought of as unmanly to be close and hug your best friend or things like that in the time of this story. And in situations like on the trail on frontier, men had to be close for necessity so no one thought much either way unless you got caught soliciting (sometimes even paying for) sex from another man but that leads you down another rabbit hole of that behavior. It being another guy just did not help your case any and made it worse. Like I say in the summary this is a historical AU so I am trying to work the relationship as it would have formed under the social constraints of the time. So those historical fun facts were longer than normal, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	20. Chapter 20

You should know the drill by chapter 20. I don't own Hetalia and there'll be a guide at the end with information obtained from Google Translate. Anyway enough with this A/N, on with the fic!

Ivan looked at his mother and sighed. He had thought once he got home he would be able to have some peace and rest from the exhaustion he had felt from being away for so long. He placed his hand on hers, hoping she could feel that. "Stay with me Mama." Katyusha stood in silence looking at her brother and her mother when a cry was heard. "You can take care of that starshaya sestra." Ivan smiled at her. Katyusha nodded and left the room to tend to the babies. Good thing they are so little. It would be a nightmare if they were older. He thought as he looked at his mother. Her breathing was shallow and rapid. He also noticed that she was sweating, so he took a bedside water pitcher, and poured some on a rag he saw in the room and placed it on her forehead. Katyusha opened the door slightly, bringing in the twin's cradle.

"I think they'll be asleep for awhile. I can keep an eye on them here with you." She smiled at her brother. "You may also want to get a better look at them. I doubt you've actually had a proper look at your pleminnytsya i pleminnyk since you got here it's been just so busy."

Knowing that she was trying to keep his mind off their mother until the doctor came, he smiled and looked over at the cradle. "Matthew did do a good job making this." He said not wanting to show too much disdain for him in front of Katyusha. She loved him and he was an honorable enough man, but he wasn't completely won over in Ivan's mind yet.

"Yes Matvey is quite handy." Katyusha smiled that her brother wasn't trying to throttle her husband and she could tell he was slowly beginning to respect him. In the cradle was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, wearing different colored jumpers.

"So Matthew says they're named Fredrick and Yvonne?" Ivan asked, "Just how did you come up with those? I think you said when you were younger you would name a boy Georgiy and a girl Svitlana?"

"Those did come up in discussion, yes." Katyusha smiled "We also talked about naming them after our parents, although neither one of them look like an 'Alice' or a 'Francis' do you think?" She added with a laugh. "Well their middle names are after Mama and Papa though. Because Fredrick looks a lot like Papa did, you think?" Ivan nodded looking at the boy, not seeing much himself They're still babies, will be hard to pick out who they take after I guess... Ivan thought."But the idea came from the fact neither one of us had seen our brothers in such a long time. We got the word that you arrived in Dawson City about a few days before I went into labor and that is when Matvey got the idea to name them after you and Fredka there. He wanted it to be just straight namesake. He thought they'd be twin boys like he was but well, that is where the fun began."

"Just what do you mean?" Ivan said. "Can I hold one?"

"Just be careful." Katyusha said handing him the twin closest to him, Yvonne. "Well after I gave Matvey a black eye in labor." Ivan smiled knowing Matthew got some comeuppance "Which Mama said that she broke Papa's hand each time she gave birth to one of us, we saw that we had a boy and girl so we cannot simply call a girl 'Alfred' or 'Ivan' just wouldn't work. And Matvey can be so bad when it came to trying to find a girl's name like either. I mean he just put an 'a' at the end."

"Alfreda?" Ivan asked with a slightly humored disgust. "That's horrible."

"I said 'I don't think Vanya would like his niece having that bad a name' and then he found the name Yvonne. Sounded good enough to me. So I told him that if one name had to be changed, we had to find one for the boy that was similar to Alfred's. So the full names are Fredrick Vicktor Williams and Yvonne Kalina Williams. I got full claim to give them their middle names. Told Matvey I was the one who carried them for nine months and gave birth to them, I decide those and Mama just laughed at him when I said that. He liked the idea of us using our parents' names for the middle but no offense to him or Fredka, but come on, I could not see any 'Alice' or 'Francis' in either one of these two. So I just promised to consider using those names if we have more children. But that is an 'if'"

"Took you two a very short time after marriage to have these two." Ivan sighed. "And she looks a lot like you, although she does seem to have a slightly curly loop in her hair."

"Yeah, and I can't do anything about it either. Like her Papa there." Katyusha sighed. Kalina stirred slightly but her breathing had remained shallow. "I hope he gets a doctor soon. Something seems worse about this one than the last one."

"What was that like?" Ivan asked.

"Well much the same. She was cooking dinner and suddenly felt nauseous and her left arm hurt before she collapsed. Her breathing was a little less shallow though. From what the doctor could determine, he was amazed she hadn't died then. But she wouldn't allow it and would tell the Lord Himself that she wasn't going anywhere until she saw you again." Katyusha said as she picked up Fredrick and rocked him. "Maybe she did die and tell Him that. And now that you're back, and she has her final wish, He called her back."

"You know, as well as you meant that to be, that did not help my feelings starshaya sestra." Ivan sighed. He couldn't be mad at Katyusha. Now with how Natalya had been lately, she probably would have said something that would have really tested his patience with her but he was also the type to never hit his little sister either, and she knew that.

"I guess not. You've come back to a lot of change. Since they began work on that road, there's been more people than before. We're nearing the 20th century. I mean you can send telegraphs back to the mainland states in a few places! Or at least to Skagway and Dyea from what Gilbert is trying to do in his shop. And those towns are starting to get electricity."

"Really?" Ivan asked amazed.

"The frontier isn't as wild as it once was if civilization is reaching the great white north." Katyusha sighed.

"Okay guys, I'm back." Matthew said opening the door. "I couldn't find Doctor Seward who was here last time your mother had a heart attack, but Doctor Héderváry was nearby."

"I'm going to be real busy at this house aren't I?" She said as she pulled a stethoscope out of her bag and tied her hair back in a pony tail to keep it out of her eyes. "Heartbeat is irregular..." She then took the oil lamp from the bedside table, turned up the wick so it shone brighter and opened Kalina's eyes. "That's not good..." She noted looking at the pupillary response"

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"Stand back." Doctor Héderváry ordered. "I will hit you with my frying pan if you get in my way."

"You sure you don't want to check on Al, Ivan?" Matthew said, knowing just what was likely going to be the diagnosis from some of the things Doctor Héderváry described when he brought her back describing what happened.

"Nyet." Ivan said. "Not like Fredka would notice anything anyway. He's asleep. The medicine and Mama's home remedy will keep him out of it for a very long time."

"Alright. I'm here if you need it." Matt said, "Both of you." Doctor Héderváry then tapped on Kalina's knees and elbows and on a few other areas. "What are you doing?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like Mrs. Braginsky here has had another heart attack and this one may have caused a small stroke. From the pupillary response, breathing rate and the fact there was only reflex response when I tested them, it looks like she is in a coma. Her heart rate was slowing as well. I don't know how much longer she has, but it isn't long. I deeply apologize. Especially to you Ivan, Matthew told me you had been away for a very long time before this." She said giving him a hug.

"Is there anything you can do? Any medicines?" He asked.

"Sadly, no. Medical technology has not advanced that far." One thing that is stuck in the last century up here Ivan thought as he saw Doctor Héderváry look down at her feet. "If she wasn't in a coma, I'd give you something to ease the pain as she passed but she's already unresponsive."

"Well, last time she awoke like it was nothing." Katyusha pleaded. "They say what does not kill you makes you stronger."

"Not with cardiac events it doesn't." Doctor Héderváry replied. "From what I was told, she should have died last time. Clinically that was a miracle. If there is anything else I can do, please do not hesitate to call me. I will be staying in the boarding house for the week before I leave for some of the Native villages next Sunday."

"We will call on you again, I'm sure." Matt said leading her out.

Ivan sat down and sighed. Matthew picked up Yvonne and looked at his brother-in-law with great concern. "You need anything Ivan?" He asked.

"Maybe some time to myself please." Ivan sighed.

"Are you sure?" Katyusha asked.

"I'm sure." Ivan said as Matt turned her around and headed out the door to give him some privacy. Once he was certain they were out of the room, he broke down and cried. Having lost his father years before and now his mother was nearing death's door, after just coming home that day, it was just too much for him to take. It was then when a moaning was heard. "Mama?"

"Vanya?" She asked as he looked up relieved.

"It's me. What do you need?" He asked.

"I haven't much longer, get Matvey and Katyusha here, I wish to speak to them." Kalina said.

"You'll get over this like you did last time." Ivan said hopefully.

"Nyet my son." Kalina said. "I saw Saint Peter himself there and was allowed to give one final statement before I am called back. Now do this for me. And get Fredka too. I know he may not be very well himself but I do want to thank him for looking after you."

Ivan nodded and headed out to get the people his mother asked for. Now if she actually saw Saint Peter and heaven was up for debate but he knew that she needed to do this to be at peace with herself so he found Matthew and Katyusha taking care of the babies, and Natalya slurping some soup. Knowing that his mother would want to speak to all of them, he sighed. "Natalya, Katyusha, Matthew, Mama is awake and wants to speak with you."

"Really?" Katyusha said with a smile.

"Don't get too excited, she doesn't seem like she will last much longer." Ivan sighed. "Do you have some coffee because she wants to talk to Fredka too and he's out of it from the medicine?"

"Sure." Matthew said as he poured a cup from the pot on the stove. Ivan took the cup and headed into the bedroom and shook Alfred awake.

"Vstat' i siyat' mladshiy brat" Ivan said as Alfred stirred awake.

"Huh? Wha-? Wha gonninon?" Alfred sighed as he was in a stupor from the medicines.

"Have some coffee." Ivan offered the cup which Alfred took greedily. "Mama wants to see you."

"Is she doing okay?" Alfred asked with a slight cough. Noticing the look on Ivan's face, his fell. "Well okay. I don't know what she'd want with me, but if she's asking," He said as he got up, placed his feet on the cold floor and followed Ivan into her room. Natalya, Katyusha and Matthew along with the babies were standing around the bed.

"Good. My whole family is here. Yes, even you Fredka. You may be the brother of my son-in-law but you are also the closest friend I have ever seen Vanya have in his whole life. If you weren't related, I could swear you were how close you two may be. Heck, you seem closer to Vanya than you do Matvey it seems, and Matvey is your own twin brother." Kalina smiled feebly. "But I have been given a brief time before I am called back to let you know my thoughts." She looked over to Natalya first. "You may be my youngest daughter and very tenacious but be tactful Natalya. You do not want to risk scaring everyone you love off. Losing them because of careless threats or overly violent ways to get them to serve you will be your greatest downfall." At this Natalya seemed to pause, and no one could really tell if she was thinking it over, and taking to heart the words her mother was trying to impart, or just waiting for this whole thing to be over with. Ivan grabbed Alfred's shoulder tight looking at her, and he looked up at him with concern as he sipped his coffee, trying to stay awake and respectful.

She then turned to Matthew and Katyusha. "Matvey, Katyusha, you two are at the start of a grand new adventure with your two little ones there and I couldn't be more proud that you are their parents. Train them up as they should go and you will never be alone, ashamed or in need. Remember that neither one of you has greater power than the other in the marriage. You are a team and a team does no good if one keeps thinking they are somehow better than the other. You need each other. I have joked with your father that neither one of us had the power in the family but you children did. As everything we did was for you to give you the best life we could hope for. Just make sure that you tell your family what is going on in your life " She looked at Matthew intensely at this, who looked away embarrassed. "You will cause nothing but worry to those who are looking out for you. And they may do risky, stupid and possibly dangerous things. And I am sure that even though I may be gone Katyusha, and you too Vanya, knowing how you are with things like this, that Matvey and Fredka's family won't love you two as well. This may be because I am your mother but I cannot see anyone not liking you." With this Ivan laughed slightly as she turned to both him and Alfred.

"Now, Fredka, I have only known you by reputation from Vanya's letters and Matvey's stories." At this he blushed, knowing that Matthew likely told some of their embarrassing stories from their childhood "And for the past few hours but in that time I have learned that while you are headstrong and dedicated to almost a fault, you are also the best protection I could have prayed for on Vanya's treks. I worried from the time this whole thing began about the company he would be forced to keep and while I am certain he covered some things up in his letters as to try not to worry me," Ivan adjusted his scarf up higher and Alfred gulped, knowing why, "I know you know what you are doing out there in the world. Wherever your heart leads you to go, know who you care about and who you love as it is more precious that that shiny rock that you two chased but is valued for some silly reason by our world. But from what I have seen, you and Vanya are pretty much sewn together at the hip and inseparable. And I couldn't ask for him to have anyone better by his side. All I know is the Lord has a funny way of things playing out. That's the only reason I could find for this whole thing, Katyusha meeting Matvey, then you come back with Fredka who risked so much just to look for him. If the saints were not moving you like this, I don't know what to say. I love all of you and while you will miss me, remember I will be watching over with Papa until we see each other again. I want to hear nothing but fantastic stories of all my children, blood and adoptive" She added looking at Matthew and Alfred. "Your adventure is only beginning, all of you and I am glad I could see you start it all." She whispered as she fell to the bed quiet.

There was a tense pause as no one in the room could tell if Kalina had just fallen asleep or this was really it this time. Alfred gave Ivan his coffee cup and took Kalina's arm up to check her pulse. Nothing was felt. He then checked her neck. "I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"Are you sure Fredka?" Ivan asked anxiously.

"That's how Mother taught me to check pulses. It's the same stuff she made me memorize on medical treatment I told you about." Alfred nodded. The room fell awkwardly silent.

"I'll get the doctor to make sure it's official." Natalya said, feeling uncomfortable and knowing her older siblings would be more heartbroken than she was.

"That was one of the best mothers I had ever seen. I'm here if you need me." Alfred said as he hugged Ivan close.

"But what about Katyusha?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"She's got Mattie." Alfred said with a comforting smile. "He is her husband and if he couldn't comfort her like he's supposed to in that whole 'sickness and health, better or worse' vow stuff he made to her, I'd beat him up. She is my sister too in a way." Alfred added with a wink. "But you need someone too Vanya and I guess that will be me." Alfred said.

"Spasibo malen'kiy brat" Ivan smiled as he hugged Alfred close.

"It's the least I can do big bro." Alfred returned.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

starshaya sestra-Russian-older sister

pleminnytsya i pleminnyk-Ukrainian-niece and nephew

Nyet-Russian-No

Vstat' i siyat' mladshiy brat-Russian-Rise and shine little brother

Spasibo malen'kiy brat- Russian-Thank you little brother.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Tear-jerker? Let me know in a review. I didn't want to come off as too preachy but like I said in other chapters, people were more religious in their convictions back then so that's why it gets a little religious there. But there is another side of this family that we haven't checked up on, and that's Francis and Alice and they will appear in the next few more chapters. Other than that, I don't have much else to say here so remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Hetalia okay? As per usual any foreign languages are obtained via Google Translate and there will be a guide at the end. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Natalya had come back with Doctor Héderváry who had confirmed what was suspected, that Kalina had indeed passed. "You have my condolences. Like I said earlier, if you need any help let me know. I can tell you that the grave will be hard with the permafrost this time of year." She said. "If I am not busy, I will be willing to help."

"Thank you. Matthew and I have this." Ivan said. "I don't want you hurting yourself over someone you didn't know well."

"Nonsense. I am not a delicate little flower like many people want to make me out to be just because I am a woman. You think I would be up here if I was? I am here to help people and your family seems to need a lot of it. However, duty does call. You know where I will be until Sunday." Doctor Héderváry said as she left. "I should have the death certificate finished and filed in the next day or two. I will deliver you your copy for the family record when it is done."

"Thank you Doctor Héderváry ." Matthew replied as they walked out of her bedroom.

"It is my duty." She bowed as she closed the door behind her.

Natalya paused and looked at the room. "I will inform the undertaker and pick a decent outfit for Mama to be buried in. I happen to know the undertaker as he comes to the saloon I work at a lot and doesn't need to be kicked out."

"Thank you mladshaya sestra" Ivan nodded. "Well I don't know about what you would think," he said looking at Katyusha who was wiping her eyes and looking at the babies who were still peacefully asleep. "But we can bury Mama by Papa's marker."

"Your father is buried here?" Alfred asked.

"Well not exactly." Ivan said. "He was lost at sea after saving a crew member that fell overboard during a storm."

"Ah." Alfred looked at the back door to where a stone cross was and over to the left of it a few yards off was what looked like a large dog house with a fence around it. "You have a dog?"

"That's Kumajiro's house." Matthew said.

"That bear cub?" Alfred asked.

"He's not much of a cub anymore. I mean he isn't the size a polar bear should be for his age, but he kept me company down here and acts more like a dog than a bear. We just keep him outside because while too small to be a proper sized polar bear, he's defiantly bigger than any dog we can keep inside." Matthew shrugged.

"Sounds cool."Alfred smiled before having another coughing fit.

"Well, if we are going to get this taken care of, we have to start soon." Matthew said. "You want to help Ivan?"

"Naturally." Ivan nodded.

"I can help too." Alfred said, feeling guilty that his illness was keeping him from taking a bigger role in helping Ivan come to terms with this.

"I will not hear of it." Ivan said sternly turning to Alfred. "You can help by resting, and if she thinks it okay, keeping Katyusha company."

"Matt?" Alfred asked.

"I agree. No offense Alfie," Alfred looked annoyed at the old childhood nickname. "But I don't want to see you get sicker over this."

"Fine." Alfred sulked.

"Don't feel like you are not helping Fredka." Ivan said hugging him.

"I guess." Alfred sighed.

"Don't worry Fredka. I'll look after you while they handle it. You must have some stories about Matvey he is too embarrassed to tell me." Katyusha said as she led him to the couch.

"KATY!" Matthew blushed.

"Oh I have a few." Alfred said with a smirk looking at his brother. "Did he tell you about the time he fell off the mule that pulled my family's wagon while it wasn't going anywhere?"

"AL!" Matthew yelled blushing.

"It's alright." Ivan said dropping his voice to a whisper. "I have a few things embarrassing Fredka did on the trail I'll tell you. But you know as well I do you need to keep him in the house or he'll work himself to death and not heal."

"True." Matt said as they headed outside.

While this kept Alfred entertained until Katyusha had gotten up to make dinner for the family, and Natalya proved to be a poor conversation mate. It was starting to get dark and while he had offered to help, Ivan and Matthew would not allow it and allowed Doctor Héderváry to help before they would him, even letting her hit him in the face with her frying pan for trying."You have pneumonia and the flu and don't try to say you do not! I am the one who diagnosed you Mr. Jones!" She yelled. However they could not stop him from looking at the job. They had decided to bury Kalina beside the marker in the backyard for Ivan's father where he was lost at sea, there was no body to bury. Seeing he couldn't do much, he headed over to Kumajiro and looked at the small bear. "So, you kept Mattie company?" He mused looking at the bear. Kumajiro looked at Alfred and brushed up against his hand. "Cute." He smiled but looked over at the efforts. "I got an idea that might help this move along."

"You are not helping for the- how many times have we said it?" Ivan sighed.

"I lost count at 52." Matthew sighed.

"Well maybe you should think smarter not harder." Alfred smirked more at Matthew than Ivan. "I imagine you are having a hard time shoveling the dirt deep enough because the ground is still hard, even though it's the middle of March."

"Yeah. This is Alaska, not Idaho, back there we'd be be getting further along." Matthew said.

"Well I did manage to get some panning done in Dawson. You see Berwald and Tino did find something after you had left, which I need to discuss with you once things settle down. And there is a way I got the slush to pan in freaking December." Ivan's eyes grew wide because he knew what Alfred was talking about. "I see you know what I am talking about Vanya."

"What, set the ground on fire overnight?" Ivan said.

"Yep." Alfred said.

"Well, worth a shot. It's getting too dark to even see much anyway." Matthew said. "The firewood stack is over there, so let's try it. What can it hurt?"

"Dinner is ready boys!" Katyusha called.

That night, Alfred headed back into the bedroom and finally got to writing his parents as he promised himself he would when he hit Valdez. "Dear Mother and Papa. Oh boy where to begin on this one. Starting simply, made it to Valdez alive. Apparently I had walking pneumonia and whatever flu is going around. But that isn't the least of things. I found Mattie's whereabouts. Turns out he's been living here since last February. Yeah, back before the 1898 planting season. I was told by his companions in Dawson City he indeed at least tried to write when he left but I guess it got lost in the mail. But it gets better. You see he met a girl and married her. That girl? Ivan's sister. Funny huh? And they recently had kids a few months ago. But sadly Ivan's mother passed away so I will be staying up here while we sort that out and then he will be joining me heading back home. He's going to need some time away after this. He nearly throttled Mattie when he found this out too. Like I said, he married his sister and I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Ivan and he's very protective of his sisters. Mattie said he's getting some pictures of him, Katyusha, that's his wife's name and the babies before he sends his letter your guys way, but I figured I'd let you know as well in case THAT one gets lost too. I anticipate heading out of Valdez at the end of April, gives me time to recooperate, get everything sorted out and spend some time with Mattie as obviously he seems to be pretty settled in. He's apparently business partners with this guy who owns the big general store in town and quite the craftsman from what he picked up in Dawson. So all in all, a happy ending to this tale. Don't take me getting sick like something bad. Ivan won't let me do anything to make it worse and I am sure he could get his younger sister to do anything to make sure I don't. His younger sister Natalya can be creepy at times. Toughest girl in Valdez as she is called... But I promised the update and there's that. Love, Alfred." With this he sighed and lay back on the bed.

"See you finished that." Ivan said. "I'll make sure Matthew writes his." Alfred gulped, knowing that he meant business when it came to that. "He has a lot to apologize for because if you were worried Fredka, I am sure your parents were too and they were even more worried when you left."

"So did you guys get my idea done?" Alfred asked.

"Da." Ivan nodded. "Can't believe she is gone though."

"Sure wish I could have known her more than I did. She seemed pretty cool. But I told my parents you were coming with me back home to Idaho, so I am going to hold that to you. A change of scenery will be good. And you heard your mother, she's watching over us and with her nature, I don't doubt it. I can't offer much more, having never really lost anyone close myself honestly. Most people my age can say they lost a grandparent or something but Mother and Papa were both orphaned when they came over." Alfred sighed.

"Just you trying means a lot." Ivan smiled. "But take your medicine or you're not making it out of here to get back home."

"Fine Vanya. Harsh much?" Alfred said. "That stuff tastes like crap."

"Medince isn't supposed to taste good Fredka. And I could talk Natalya into supervising your healing." Ivan said with a glare.

"I'm fine." Alfred said as he gulped the medicine with a smile. "No need to worry her..."

"That's better." Ivan said. "I'll brew up the home remedy and bring it to you. Just worry about getting well."

The next few days were filled with solum preparations for the funeral that weekend. The priest at the church had been informed and agreed to speak. Alfred was slowly making marked signs of improvement and was helping where he could before he came down with another bout of weakness. "It's all a part of getting better." Katyusha would always assure him. "Took me a few weeks to feel like normal after giving birth to the twins." She turned to the stove where she poured him a cup of coffee, knowing that it was his favorite. "Oh and Matvey came back with our pictures today. I already gave one to Vanya, but we had one taken for you too. I was told about the little photo album you had by him and I hope you can find somewhere to put it."

"I think I know." Alfred pulled his photo case from his pocket and placed the new one that showed Matthew holding Yvonne and Katyusha holding Fredrick over the one he had of him and Matthew back when they were 16. "This world is changing fast."

"You can certainly say that again. This town was tiny when Vanya left and now it's growing so fast. We can send telegraphs back to the mainland, and Dyea has electricity too. That would be a wonder to have." She smiled. "No need to change the oil again."

"Yeah. Don't know what I will do now that I am going to go back to Idaho." Alfred sighed.

"Well, what did you think of before you went to look for Matvey?" Katyusha said.

"Not much. Take care of the ranch until I die." Alfred sighed. After being on this voyage, that seemed rather boring and routine now.

"Well you seem like you are rather depressed at that idea." Katyusha said. "Much like when Vanya realized he couldn't handle it on the sea after Papa died."

"Really?" Alfred asked. Ivan hadn't talked about that much and he didn't want to push it.

"Well poor thing got sea sick and you can hardly be a captain if you cannot keep down what you had eaten. But thing is that Papa was a naval captain on the Black Sea before he met Mama and well, Vanya wasn't trained that way. He was too determined to be what Papa was he forgot what he was. I would like to think that being a guide did teach him something or showed him something. Matvey's trip gave him strength he didn't know he had. Gave him a chance to learn things he didn't think of back growing up. Look what he's got now. He came in hopeless but found things he picked up along the way that changed his goals." Katyusha said.

Alfred paused. She had a point. He didn't have to settle for what he had known or keep his parent's dream alive as they were living it now. They had left hopeless situations and settled to have their own patch of land, which was near impossible for them back in Europe. Two people who in typical circumstances who would never have crossed paths, brought together and made something for themselves. And this would be his shot to do the same. Just what do I want to do now with the rest of my life? I could go be an Arizona ranger, if I didn't get too used to cold that I burst into flame in the sun. There's that lawyer joke I told Vanya back in Dawson. Maybe not a joke? His arm healed up pretty well after getting shot, maybe become a Doctor? Katyusha noticed the look on Alfred's face. "No one is going to make you decide now Fredka." She hugged him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable with her chest being so close to him. "All I may suggest is write out your story into some exciting novel or something. Just what you have told me would make a fantastic story."

"I may do that. Someday." Alfred said.

The next day, the funeral was held setting Kalina to rest beside her husband's memorial on the patch of land overlooking the sea. "Today we send Kalina Braginsky to rest and back home to the Heavenly Father." The priest began. Alfred held onto Ivan, who he knew was putting on a brave face as the eldest son with a duty to look after his sisters but felt like the sad child he was deep inside.

"I'm here Vanya," Alfred whispered as he pulled out a handkerchief. "It's too cold to let those tears stay on you too long."

"You're too good to me." Ivan said.

"No you're too good to me." Alfred said hugging Ivan's arm. The priest paused and Ivan took this as a hint to head over and speak about his mother but just couldn't.

Seeing that Ivan wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to start, Matthew swallowed his pride and spoke. "Well, Kalina always wanted me to call her Mama like Katyusha since I started dating her and even after we married. Most women would not be trusting of someone like me who blew into town with next to nothing but she saw beyond that and treated me as good as she did her own children. She had a big heart and knew just who to trust and how to mold people into what they really can be. She helped me to become the husband and father I am and an inspiration to be a good parent. It will be weird without her, but she will be looking over us and a great guide from beyond." With this everyone nodded and Ivan got the courage to speak.

"Mama passed when I had just come home from my work as a guide to bring home money to support us. I strived as hard as I could to come home to her and my sisters. She taught me to be true to myself and to be an honorable man. Without her, something seems missing but I know she is watching over us now and finally back with Papa once again. I can't think of much more, but I can think Proshchay, mama, ya uvizhu tebya snova v sleduyushchey zhizni"

"You said enough my son." The priest said as he headed back beside Alfred. The sky clouded over and a sleeting freezing rain began to fall as the priest said a prayer. "May God bless you all and keep you at peace. Amen." With this the family headed inside and sat around the table as Natalya brought tea for everyone.

"So, we're here. Have each other. We're not alone." Matthew said.

"Da." Ivan nodded.

"Things are changing all around us." Katyusha said. "We must stick together."

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

mladshaya sestra-Russian-Little sister

Da-Russian-Yes

Proshchay, mama, ya uvizhu tebya snova v sleduyushchey zhizni-Russian- Goodbye mother I will see you again in the next life

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I did want to give those of you who were getting to like Kalina some sort of comfort after that last chapter. I know this was more of a fluff type chapter but we're getting to the point where the characters figure where we go from here. And back in the late 1890s and early 1900s a lot was changing and many things expanded. It can be quite a time period to learn about. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here, so remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Hetalia okay? And as per usual so no one can't say they weren't warned, the foreign languages were obtained via Google Translate and there will be a guide at the end. There is only a few more chapters to this story I have planned so thanks to all who have reviewed, faved, watched and read so far! Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Alfred steadily made improvement in his health over the next few weeks until Ivan was certain he had beaten the illness and could breathe like normal. Doctor Héderváry had come back into town after a trip to some of the native villages and had cleared Alfred for light to medium work to make sure that all the pneumonia was healed up. After one afternoon of chopping firewood, Alfred saw Matthew come home from working at the shop. "Mattie, I've put this off for a few weeks because of Kalina's passing and something like this seemed a little tactless to ask about at the time, but..." He began as Matthew sat down.

"But what Al?" Matt asked.

"I met your old companions in Dawson City and they are living pretty good, well they're happy with what they have now." Just how do I say, hey you got a huge chunk of gold after Ivan's third I promised him as his payment for being my guide. He thought while looking at Matt. He had been able to charm people into lowering prices when need be but for some reason this seemed different.

"They are?" Matthew asked good for them.

Alfred paused, thinking of what to say next. Better just spill it."Well I had mentioned that I met Tino and Berwald in Dawson and they had assumed you were dead. But they did find a good claim the summer after you left and thinking you would either go up there yourself or as if they were almost expecting me to come after you," He continued.

"So?" Matthew asked.

"Well they saved a third of their claim for you. When they saw me, they thought I was you and then gave me your share. It's not mine, I found me some to have some extra money for a little while but nothing like this."

"Like what?" Matthew asked.

"Give me a sec." Alfred went to the room he was sharing with Ivan and dug through his pack and pulled out the large golden nugget. Lifting it out, he carried it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. Seeing Alfred carry it, his eyes widened. "That!" He placed it on the table with a thud.

"No wonder you got worn down on the journey from Dawson to here."

"And it's like they say, it's heavier than it looks." Alfred said. "Now I may have always been stronger than you, but you carry that on your back with everything else you'd need to survive a 500 mile trek in the winter. I had promised Ivan in Seattle a third of whatever I had gotten on the trip. I intend to keep that part. You marrying his sister is the only way I could get him to keep it. But that leaves two thirds more. This is worth a good bit." Matthew looked at the rock, wiped some of the dirt off it and picked it up, feeling the weight, looking at it further. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a feel of it. I have to know the good stuff from the fake. Gilbert taught me. Some people do pay in gold more than currency." He said as he looked at it all, tapped a few times, got a small drill and drilled a few holes. "God. That is 100 percent real. And you didn't get robbed?"

"Almost did." Alfred said dropping his voice when he saw Katyusha in the kitchen. "I don't think the guy knew what we had and that he'd have robbed anyone who crossed his path. Had to shoot the bastard after he got a shot off at Vanya." Alfred said seriously, eyes darkening at the memory. The life he had to take and the life he had to save. He then noticed Matt's worried expression. "Now do not tell Ivan I told you but he got shot and I had to put the guy down."

"You mean?" Matthew began and Alfred nodded.

"It was him or us." Alfred said darkly. "But I need to talk to you about what to do with that, as it is yours."

"Well they gave it to you." Matthew said.

"Well it was your share from the agreement. I was only it's executor." Alfred said.

Matthew looked at the huge golden slab and eyed it. Here was Alfred showing him all this money. "You do know this is worth a lot. I mean a lot. Judging by the weight and even after Ivan's third, that comes to 15,000 dollars. FIFTEEN THOUSAND DOLLARS. You know what that can do?"

"What we wanted to do when we left." Alfred said. "If you were dead, I would have taken it home and told Mother and Papa to do with it whatever."

"But I doubt they've seen this much money in like ever in their lives. They'd have to have have saved literally every penny since they worked to have this." Matthew said awestruck. "And they were saving this from their claim for me?"

"Apparently." Alfred said. "I was as shocked as you were. But the fact of the matter still stands. It's yours and you get to decide what to do with it."

Matthew sat and looked at the gold. He could easily take it and give Katyusha and the twins more than they'd ever need but he had left home to get money to bring back to the ranch in the first place. He had left his parents worried sick, especially after Alfred left because he had failed to tell them what happened and naturally they assumed the worst. He knew what he had written in the last letter they did get and Alfred said he had sugar coated it but there was only so much he could do and make it believable. He never had known Alfred to completely lie but knew that his parents wouldn't want to have heard the worst that he did. I could just keep it all, Al says he has some and that would make it back to Idaho but I did hear him talking to Katy about when he gets home and the rest of his life. He doesn't have a job and family of his own outside this. Going back goes back to the life he had before. Sure Ivan may be up for a trip there but he might not stay on a boring old ranch for the rest of his life just because of Al would he? Maybe, as attached as they are but that wouldn't be fair to force them to that. I have the family to support, so no one would really fault me... Matthew thought as he saw Katy in a fine dress and the twins with the best of everything for children. It was highly tempting. But there was a shift in the vision of Alfred and Ivan in a run down cabin and a situation a lot like when he had first gotten to Dawson himself. I couldn't keep it all. I got this for Mother and Papa and Al and me, not just me. And that was before Al went through a similar hell like I did and I don't think Katy would take it very well if I treated her brother that way, even if he is already paid a third as guide service fees. Al would force him to take it no matter what. "Al, I am only taking 1000 worth. The rest is to go to Mother and Papa. That 1000 is close to a year's wages and I want to set it up as a savings for a rainy day for my family. One thing I learned out there was that if something can go wrong, it will. And it's fine if it goes wrong on me. But I have a wife and kids to think of and they don't need to suffer."

"Fair. I'd hate to see them come down on hard times."

"But the rest is more than enough for Mother and Papa to retire if they wanted to, hire that cook so Papa would never have to eat Mama's cooking and she can focus on her embroidery if she wanted or get a place in town. But you have to do one thing for me and say it is from me."

"What?" Alfred asked skeptically.

"Get Papa a new prosthetic arm. Sure it won't be able to work like his other one but he can at least not have to wear those dumb capes to hide it anymore." Matthew said.

"I'm sure I could get him a very good one like in some of the magazines. I'll see what is in Seattle when we hit it. I'm sure I can find him something." Alfred said.

"Don't leave him with a hook like some sort of pirate from a story." Matthew insisted.

"You think I would do that to Papa?" Alfred laughed. "But Mother thinks he might still wear those capes anyway. You know how flamboyant he can be."

"Uggggghhhhh. Yeah." Matthew said embarrassed.

Meanwhile, that spring back in Idaho, Alice stood at the edge of the property line with a sigh. A few days earlier she had gotten a letter from Alfred explaining he was leaving Valdez at the end of April and would be back as soon as he could. Which would be a few months from that distance. Couldn't have gotten Matthew and his wife to come with huh? It would be frightfully lonely by myself. Francis was falling ill and weaker by the day recently and Alice was growing worried that he might not see either one of his sons return from the Klondike. After he had collapsed on the wagon ride back from town when they picked up the supplies for the planting season, she summoned a doctor to the cabin who had been in checking on him. He had been in the bedroom checking Francis for awhile and she was getting worried. The doctor had recently come out of the cabin with a grim look on his face. "What is it doctor?" Alice asked panicked.

"Malaria." The doctor said with a stern look.

"Malaria?" She asked. This diagnosis didn't seem to make sense now. Idaho did not seem to have the same mosquito and tropical like disease as Louisiana or the southeast. "But we live so far north! We moved this far north and arid to help avoid that!" a note of frustration and confusion in her voice.

"Well you did say Francis was in an Louisiana regiment back during the Vicksburg campaign." The doctor noted.

"Yes, he was drafted in as soon as he had come to this country. They just saw a 16 year old from France and pulled him into the recruitment office!" Alice stated, thinking that maybe the doctor would do more if he didn't think poorly of Francis just because he was forced on the losing side of the Civil War. "But that was over 35 years ago! Isn' the fact he lost an arm to that blasted war punishment enough? The one thing he rued on our marriage was that he could not hold me as close as he wanted to. He is quite the romantic despite our quarreling."

"Well to be honest Mrs. Bonnefoy," The doctor said, Alice so distressed she did not bother correcting him on which last name she preferred like she usually did, "I couldn't give a damn which side he was on. That was a very long time ago. It's not my duty as a doctor to hold a grudge. I was in an Indiana regiment myself back then. But the war is over. I left those grudges at Appomattox. But no, the reason I say that is because when we were talking about his medical history, he mentioned that one of the doctors who was treating him during the war said he ran a high risk for 'swamp fever'. Well that is pretty much malaria and it's only natural to assume that he had been bitten by a mosquito back then."

"I have as well. I swear when I was in the medical corps I had never had so many welts and scratches!" Alice said fear rising her her voice. The doctor had to be wrong in her mind. There was no other reason. "Why does he have it now and I do not!" She demanded.

"Who is to say? Being down in Louisiana, and Vicksburg, it is a mosquito's natural breeding ground. And there are some forms that stay dormant for decades. With his age and weakened immune system after that flu outbreak this past winter, it is believed that allowed the malaria to flare up again. And because he is not a spring chicken anymore, it is not responding well." The doctor explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alice said.

"Make sure he takes the quinine I have left, but damage has already been done. I cannot give you an exact time frame on how long he may have left, but it isn't long. Oh and he had the mail in his hand before he fell asleep. He opened it already. Came from a Matthew Williams in Valdez Alaska Territory."

"Give me that!" Alice took the letter fiercely. A picture fell to the ground.

"Here." He bent down and picked up the picture. " Mr. Bonnefoy seemed really happy to see that." The doctor said as he headed to his carriage. "I will be back in a week to follow up on whatever you may need."

"Thank you doctor." Alice said exasperated as she picked up the picture to see two newborn children dressed up against the cold being held by both Matthew and Katyusha. Smiling, with a tear in her eye, she turned the picture over to read the note. "'Sorry for not letting you know sooner Mother, but here is a picture of your grandchildren Fredrick and Yvonnne, we named them after Alfred and Katy's brother Ivan. Had to feminize Ivan's name.'" She held the portrait close to her heart. "That's a relief." She said as she headed back to wake Francis up.

"Oh Frog-face." She whispered shaking Francis. He let out a snore and she shook him harder. "OI! FROG FACE!" She yelled.

"I am nearly on my deathbed and you still call me that." He smiled placing a kiss on her cheek. "The doctor told you everything I take it?"

"Yes. And you will take your medication before I head back to check on the peremiter." She added sternly. "But did you see what came with Matthew's letter?"

"I fell asleep when I had it in my hand." She gave him the portrait. "Oh." A joyous note came in when he saw it. "So my dear Mathieu has made me a grand-père." He smiled. Turning the picture over, he read the note. "I do not say he has the best naming ability. Maybe Pierre and Emilie?"

"Those are his children not yours and he can name them whatever he damn well pleases, as long as Katyusha agrees with it!" Alice reproached smacking him with Alfred's letter. "And I had gotten news from Alfred too. He's coming back to Idaho with that guide Ivan of his. Apparently poor boy lost his mother the day he came home."

"So sad." Francis said.

"Yes, says here in one of these letters somewhere that Ivan had been away from home longer than Alfred and Matthew so you can imagine what it did to him. Says here that he thinks some time away from home would do Ivan some good. Well if he got Alfred to Valdez from Dawson in one piece, then I guess he must be worth it." Alice said.

"Yes! You know what Al can do to himself when he isn't careful." Francis sprung up in joy. "And I must get things ready for their arrival."

"You will just lay back down there mister and take your medicine!" Alice demanded. "I've bandaged quite a few branding accidents and sprung limbs on that boy to know what he can do to himself. "Besides, he isn't leaving Valdez until the end of April. Depending on how they go, it could take them two months just to reach Seattle, and it's about a month from Seattle to here!"

"I can see the boys" Francis said, referring to Alfred and Ivan, " taking a ship down honestly. If you had been out in the cold for that long a time, spending well a year outside in the worst the Arctic has to offer and you are finally heading home to see your beloved parents, will you want to wait?"

"I guess not." Alice sighed. "I will say I am intrigued about Ivan though."

"I can bet you if I am still alive by the beginning of June, you'll see them coming over the western boundary with Alfred acting like he is a young child again."

"I sure hope so." Alice sighed. "And you will make it well past June as long as YOU KEEP TAKING YOUR BLOODY MEDINCE DAMNIT!" She angrily poured the dosage and shoved it in Francis's mouth.

"Phtewy!" Francis coughed. "It's nasty."

"Better than malaria." Alice smirked.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now the only foreign language in this chapter was "grand-pere" which is French for grandfather. Don't need a whole guide for one word. And Appomattox is where Lee surrendered to Grant, ending the Civil War. (and if you're in the USA and didn't learn that in school I would like some words with your history teacher on that.) But the fun comes in when the money values come in. So following the math of the agreement the nugget would be worth $22,500 in 1899 dollars (which comes to $689,000 approximately today) Matt is keeping $1000 ( about 31,000 today) and sending 14,000 back to the family farm which is about $435,000 today. See how much that all is paying off? And for those of you who did the math, Ivan's share is 7500 or 233,000 but that came from nearly getting killed, freezing to death, being away from home for 3 years, things like that. Big money doesn't come easy kids. But there's a few more chapters and I got a few things planned for this part to make a happy ending. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	23. Chapter 23

If you don't know by chapter 23 the whole disclaimer drill, where the hell are you and what is wrong with you? Any foreign languages were obtained via Google Translate and there will be a guide at the end. I don't anticipate there being many more chapters here as we're coming to the end. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Spring slowly crept up on Valdez, moving the town from scenic winter wonderland by the ocean to rain, wet and cold. Much of the days were passed with Alfred and Ivan looking after Fredrick and Yvonne while Katyusha kept up the household and Matthew worked on the store with Gilbert. However, things had gotten tense lately as Gilbert's brother Ludwig had recently taken up his offer and come into Valdez to help run the shop. While Matthew could handle Ludwig, it was the fact that a friend of Ludwig's decided to come along with him, a young Italian by the name of Feliciano who had proved over enthusiastic. This would often lead to jars broken and shelving tipped, much to Matthew's frustration who would have to clean it up or repair something he broke. One of these days Matthew came home frustrated.

"Dude, Matt, what's wrong? I have hardly ever seen you this mad!" Alfred asked as he was feeding Fredrick while Katyusha was cleaning.

"Nothing but..." and at this he let loose. "Where does Gilbert get off letting Feliciano work there too! Ludwig said nothing beforehand of it, and just tried to make like he followed him all the way. Yeah right, like you can follow someone 4000 miles without them realizing eventually!" Ivan offered him some of his vodka. "Thanks."

"Did you just give Mattie vodka, Vanya?" Alfred whispered panicked to him.

"Da, he seemed like he had a bad day at work and that would calm his nerves." Ivan shrugged.

"White liquors make him a ranting drunk..." Alfred gulped. "The only thing you can get to calm his nerves is whiskey or beer."

"Prosti" Ivan blushed as he held Yvonne.

"You didn't know. But be ready." Alfred smiled nervously.

"Well it's not like Gilbert has me trapped there!" Matthew said. "I could take the family back to Idaho with you guys or maybe start my own business or something if he thinks having an uninvited Italian spaz wouldn't hurt him! I was the one who saved him a lot on his start up cost and made sure he made it through the first year. Which by the way is the toughest for businesses back in the mainland, let alone the frontier! UUUUURRRP!"

"Maybe you need to cut back." Ivan said taking his vodka from him.

"Yeah maybe you're right... it's just uggghhh! What I did for him! I could work with Ludwig but not Feliciano." Matthew sighed.

"Need Natalya to take care of him?" Ivan smiled darkly. "I would hate to see you get shoved out of your job because of someone who sounds like an idiot."

"Nah, that's fine." Matthew panicked. The idea of being in debt to Natalya for something like that scared him. Right now they were at a tense peace of 'you leave me alone, I leave you alone' and that was the best Matthew could hope for. "When are you heading to Seattle?"

"End of April. Ticket says the 29th." Alfred said.

"We'll see you off then." Katyusha said wiping her hands off. "Dinner is ready boys, and I need to see to my little ones." With this they headed over and ate. After Kalina passed, she had taken up the role of matriarch pretty well, tending to the housework, making the food and having everything running smoothly. It was a role she had taken to quite well and Ivan even said that this was what she was perfect at. This was much the scene with varying degrees of annoyance at Feliciano until the end of April when Ivan and Alfred were leaving for Seattle. As the month drew to a close, the temperatures warmed up, bringing with it not the usual snow but cold rain. As they headed to the town docks that day, Alfred whispered, "I won't miss the cold rain."

"You can say that again Fredka..." Ivan said as they headed to the docks.

"Now you two, don't pull a me and let me know when you get to Mother and Papa's." Matthew said as he hugged his brother and brother-in-law close.

"This is the easy part Mattie." Alfred said taking off his brother's hat and ruffling his hair. "You don't need to worry about us. If we survived that whole trek, I think I can survive going back to Mother and Papa."

"Sure you can handle warmth Ivan?" Matthew smiled.

"Well you seem to take to this place's cold." Ivan said shoving Matt affectionately. If he's good enough for Katyusha, I guess he's okay by me. He thought as Katyusha gave them both a large pail filled with some food.

"I packed these for you two so you don't have to eat whatever is on the ship." Katyusha said hugging the two men. "But I also made sure it was things that would keep too in there so if you want you can wait until you are heading back to Idaho. I will miss you so much Vanya. Make sure to write."

"Don't worry sis, we will." Alfred said. He had taken to calling Katyusha 'sis' much like he called Ivan 'big bro' and she seemed to think it was adorable so he kept at it. However something had been eating at him for awhile. Everyone said he and Ivan acted like brothers but when Kalina was talking to them last, she said that they had seemed like they were acting closer, even going as far as to say he seemed closer to Ivan than his own brother. But honestly they had traveled a year alone together so that was to be expected, or was it?

"All aboard to Seattle!" the porter called.

"Well, we have to get on." Ivan said, breaking up the scene.

"I will miss you." Katysuha said hugging her brother one last time.

"And I know where you are going and who to contact if I don't hear from you. I know how long it takes to get from home to Seattle after all." Matthew teased back.

"I took the Seattle route you fool." Alfred said.

"But you told me how long you took." Matthew teased. "See you again Al, You must send me a picture of Papa with what I told you to get him and see if he does indeed ditch those capes."

"You will owe me 5 bucks if he doesn't." Alfred said.

"You're on!" Matthew smiled.

"Matvey, gambling with your brother?" Katyusha said sternly.

"I won't hold him to it sis, don't worry." Alfred waved as they stood on the docks, boarding the ship. As it pulled out the harbor, they waved them off until they could not see a single person they knew on the docks from the distance they were. Looking at their ticket, Alfred spoke up. "Okay so we're on room 1207." He said as they walked the corridors to the small cabin. Looking out the porthole, the rain was picking up as a spring storm was blowing in. "I think I will be staying in right now..."

"Too wet?" Ivan asked.

"Yep. And I am sure the docks will be slick so I don't want to go out in a situation like that." Alfred said. He was still slightly traumatized from falling in the ice all those months ago and after hearing what happened to Ivan's father, he didn't want to invoke any worry on him. Besides, there was a conversation he had been waiting to have when they were totally alone and this seemed to be the best place of any, as no one would bother them. Not knowing how to go about it, he started it casually. "Sooo Vanya, what do you think Idaho will be like? I mean you said the farther south you'd been was Seattle?"

"Da." Ivan said sitting on the small bed in the cabin. "Dyer than Valdez, warmer."

"Yeah it is those." Alfred said. "Think you'll be able to handle it? We'll be getting to my old home back in about May or so, so it will be pretty warm at in comparison to what we have been in."

"That would be nice." Ivan smiled. "And you've lost your color since I've first met you. You look like a ghost."

"You may gain some." Alfred teased. "Anyway, I promised Mattie I'd get our father a good prosthetic arm in Seattle. That was one of the big things we promised and intend to keep." Ivan nodded. "But I've been thinking about what I am going to do the rest of my life."

"And that is?" Ivan asked.

"Well I don't know. I tossed a few idea around, but I can't think of anything to really get excited about. I mean when I started this, I was nervous as hell but excited. Like it promised an adventure."

"Well you certainly got that." Ivan laughed.

"Yeah but I mean I'm going to be 20 in July. My brother has a family and good job already. And I am taking a small fortune back to my parents to be what? The ranch hand for the rest of my life? I've got no one waiting for me back home, other than Mother and Papa of course. And it's not like there wasn't girls asking about me, I just didn't care that much. I didn't think of them more as a friend honestly." Alfred paused knowing this was going to sound stupid and likely get a rejection or make things awkward but he could just say it and be done with. "Well here goes nothing..."Alfred put his hand behind his back. "I think I have grown to like you beyond a brother Vanya. I think I love you. I don't know what the rest of my life will hold but the only thing I am certain of is that I want you there with me." Alfred blushed, looking at his feet. Ivan blushed looking at Alfred. Frankly he was thinking much the same thing for awhile but didn't know just how to express it. "I can understand if you don't want to do that. I know how people are with things like this and don't like having to hide feelings and all...It may just be some sort of thing of me being too clingy and getting too attached to you and if that's something you don't want-" with this Ivan pulled Alfred close and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock but closed in happiness.

"Nyet, none of that sounds silly, or stupid. I do hope you realize with how people are you can't go around screaming that you love me more than a friend in public." Ivan said looking at Alfred.

"I know. Some people suck but as long as I can have you, let them think we're nothing more than friends attached at the hip." Alfred sighed. "Who knows what may change in this new century we're looking upon."

"I could not picture the rest of my life without you Fredka. You've grown on me too much or maybe me seeing you in that saloon was a sign of something much bigger and we were like Mama said, moved by the saints above into each other's paths. No matter where you go, I will be there for you like I always have." With this he kissed Alfred on the forehead.

"So, to a less sappy topic, what did you think of doing? Katy told me that you tried a life at sea like your father but you got sea sick. Which reminds me, why aren't you queasy now?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, maybe the pace these boats go and the routes they take aren't as rough as Papa's fishing vessels and I am not on the deck setting nets and things like that you have to do so that may be part of it. I didn't do any captaining on the boats I was on after he died. I was only 18 at the time, you think they are going to make me captain just because of who my father was? No. I had to earn it." Alfred nodded. "But no, much like you I hadn't thought that much farther ahead than the rush, which I should have as it was that, a gold rush. It would end eventually."

"Katy said we'd have good stories to write that people would love. You could try that." Alfred laughed.

"We'll see." Ivan smiled pulling Alfred close.

The ride to Seattle was rainier than the ride from Seattle last summer which didn't bother Alfred or Ivan as it gave them more time to themselves in their cabin after they had finally confessed what they had been thinking about for the past few months of the journey. The ship sailed into the wharf and they headed into the city, seeing less people wanting to heard north as when they left, but it was still busy, being a major shipping and transportation hub in the Pacific Northwest. "Okay I want to find a store that sells fake arms and then get going." Alfred said. "I can't wait to see the look on Papa's face." Walking through the city, they finally came across a store that sold medical devices where Alfred found an arm that with the right amount of pressure applied to the device, would move and could even hold things like a knife and fork with some ease. He paid and left, and led Ivan back on the route he took to get to Seattle in the first place.

"It seems this time around, I am guiding you." Alfred teased winking at Ivan. It was his way of showing affection in a public that wasn't too fond of other displays of affection.

"Well I guess you are then solyshinko." Ivan said ruffling Alfred's bright blonde hair. The next month was filled with teaching Ivan how to survive in the high basin, how to find water when it seemed there wasn't any and that each morning to dump your boots out to make sure you wouldn't step on a snake by accident.

"Snakes?" Ivan asked after being told this when they had crossed from the forests of Oregon into the dry aird mountains of Idaho.

"Yeah. Be careful. But they aren't as bad as you may think if you just watch yourself." Alfred said as he kissed Ivan on the cheek. Being on the trail where there was not a human soul for miles, they could be more affectionate and often were before they fell asleep for the night. Ivan often fanned himself with whatever he could as he wasn't too used to heat like this but Alfred seemed to be readjusting, after all he was born and raised in this area. Pulling out a map he looked over the trail he had drawn when he was heading for Seattle. "Okay we passed Boise a few days ago, so we're nearly there."

"Thank goodness. I could use with some more water." Ivan said.

"You're going to need to adjust a lot to this." Alfred said as he kissed him.

"You can say that again."

"Well I know to not head to Arizona in the summer until you adjust to Idaho. They're much hotter down there."

"We'll worry about traveling again when we get your parents their gold and your father his arm." Ivan said.

"Good point." Alfred said. "Although if I look at this map, we should be there by sunset."

Alice stood at the clothes line pulling off the pins holding the drying sheets and folding them before placing them in the basket. Francis was standing beside her, looking at the sun as it slowly dipped behind the mountains to the west. It was now the end of May. "Alfred should be coming home any day now. He said he left at the end of April."

"Mon ami, Alfred will be fine. He knows this area like the back of his hand." Francis said as he wrapped his arm around Alice.

"Well I still worry." She pushed her glasses up.

"And our boys had to get your vision." Francis said. "I hope my petits enfants get their mother's vision." He squint at the western side of the farm to see two figures walking their way. "Sacre Bleu, no way..."

"What?" Alice asked holding the basket of laundry. "What did you see?" She now squinted in the same direction. "My lord!" She said tossing the basket on the ground and running up to Alfred. "I never thought this day would come!"

"And you leave me to pick up your mess!" Francis sighed, putting the laundry back in the basket. "Couldn't wait a few more minutes for him to come up here?"

"MOTHER!" Alfred yelled as Alice came up and in a surprise of strength, held him close and twirled him around, including the pack he was carrying. "Can you put me down?" Ivan laughed and Alfred cast him a dark glare.

"I'm just so glad you are finally back home. I was so worried." She started to tear up. "I wish Matthew had come with you too but I understand he has a life of his own now. She took Alfred's hand and then turned to Ivan taking his. "You must be that Ivan fellow Alfred spoke so highly about. Come quickly now, you must be exhausted and I must know all about what you went through!"

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Da-Russian-Yes

Prosti-Russian-Sorry

Nyet-Russian-No

solyshinko-Russian-sunshine

petits enfants-French-grandchildren

Mon ami-French- my love

Sacre Bleu-French- damn it

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now mind you like I said before, the era that this is set people weren't as affronted by casual (hugs, expression of feelings and fears etc) between two men but what we think of as loving PDAs now were verboten in public and people were more like that old aunt you have that thinks a gay couple in public is two friends or brothers, that cliche. If they didn't know, they didn't care. Didn't approve of it, but they didn't hunt it out either. Watched some of Thomas from Downton Abbey to get an idea of it too, so you may want to look there for that's why the affection levels are where they are in this. If I was playing with modern rules then I could have had the affection come out earlier. History folks. But that aside, the fun fact of why Matthew goes ranting on white liquor and only relaxes with whiskey or beer is that those are the two most associated with Canada. And do not get into a fight with a Kentuckian on which one is better. They will tear apart one who likes Tennessee whiskey over Kentucky Bourbon let alone a Canook's. Drinking fun facts aside, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Hetalia okay? You know the drill if you had been on this long, foreign languages obtained via Google Translate and there will be a guide, yada, yada, yada... I don't forsee there being but a few more chapters so anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!

Alice dragged Alfred and Ivan back into the cabin. Alfred gave Ivan a nervous smile as if to say "Told you so." She then sat both men down in a few chairs in the small cabin and turned to them. "So, just where to begin with you..." Alice said sternly.

"How about your impatience!" Francis said dragging the basket in the house, laundry stuff in haphazardly. "It would have taken them about 10 more minutes to make it where we were." He turned from Alice to Alfred and Ivan. "Oh hello, you must be Alfred's guide. So sorry to hear of your loss."

"Well, it was Fredka here who suggested a change of scenery would be good for me after that." Ivan said, slightly concerned about Alice and Francis's behavior. He shrugged as to ask Alfred if this was normal. Alfred cast a look as to say, 'I told you about them' and sighed.

"Well, let's cut to the chase." Alfred said jumping up and digging in his pack. "There's a few things here that we brought back and one of them was a request of Mattie..."

"How is Matthew anyway?" Alice asked.

"Doing okay. I'm sure he's told you about his partnership and the family of course." Alfred said noticing the picture on the wall that they had sent down. "But each of us made a promise when we left and one that was closest to our hearts was this one Papa." and he pulled out the box that contained the prosthetic arm. "Mattie promised that it would be the first thing we got when we got to Seattle."

Francis looked at the box with an anxious excitement. "Did you boys really?" He took the lid off.

"We did." Alfred said as Ivan put his hand on his shoulder. He then got up and helped Francis put it on. "Now if you need any adjustments, let me know and the clerk told me how to make it fit better."

"Nice, now you don't have to wear those silly capes anymore." Alice teased.

"I think they look good." Francis smiled as Alfred laughed at his mother. "I've worn them for over 30 years now, so why stop now? Especially if the doctor is correct, I haven't got much longer anyway."

"WHAT?!" Alfred stood up shocked. "Just what has been going on?"

"Oh, apparently back during the war your father became infected with a form of malaria that lay dormant for over three decades. He had a nasty flu last winter and according to Doctor Stoner, that helped to bring it to the forefront after all these years." Alice explained. "Don't worry yourself too much Alfred, as long as your father takes the medicine as prescribed, he should make it longer than he gives himself credit for. You do know we are not as young as we used to be. You and Matthew are the only children we were able to have."

"Although I think the problem was with you Alice. Especially seeing how quickly after marrying Matthew started his..." Francis smirked with his new arm on, pointing it toward her.

"Oh ho ho ho, you want to blame me for it taking so long?" Alice said back.

"Well I won't say I didn't mind it taking that long, we got plenty of chances and attempts which are pretty fun on their own but..." Francis said as Alfred and Alice both grew redder in the face. Her from anger, his from embrassament. Ivan reached into his pack for the first book he could find to look busy while this rather personal argument broke out.

"Now it won't work like your other arm but as long as you put pressure in the right spots the fingers will move a little. We had a good haul too!" Alfred said stepping in between his parents as he wanted to diffuse a fight he knew would break out. Please don't bicker in front of company. He thought as he placed the share for them on the table, causing both Alice and Francis to stop speechless.

"Sacre bleu..."

"What the bloody hell?" Alice looked over at it. "This certainly can't all be real, can it?"

"It is. Verified and valued at 14,000 dollars. All for you guys." Alfred said. "Just like we promised and Mattie and I would never break that promise."

"Do you know how much you can get with that?" Francis said.

"Well it's for you guys. For you to do with whatever you want. Move out, improve the place, just whatever. Hire a cook so you don't fight over who makes what better, you name it." Alfred said as his stomach rumbled.

"Speaking of cooking, when did you last eat?" Francis said.

"Just some jerky and left over beans this morning..." Alfred shrugged.

"Well I will not hear anything else." Francis said. "Seeing as we have company, company who risked a lot to make sure our little boy came home, I will handle supper tonight. Also have to break this baby in." Alice pouted as he wrapped both arms around her. "And when have I ever been able to do that?"

"Never since we met..." She looked away with a blush.

"Well I can start doing for real, or as close to real as I can get, now. You don't have to imagine it anymore." He said kissing her on the forehead. Alfred looked away and stuck his tongue out as Ivan laughed.

"What, I thought you liked it when I do that to you?" Ivan whispered so that Francis and Alice couldn't hear.

"Yeah but you aren't my parents." Alfred said. "Mother, Papa, there's company here!" He spoke up. "Can't you save that for your bedroom?"

"Sounds like an idea for later Alfred." Francis laughed as he headed to the kitchen. Very French indeed... Ivan thought as he looked at Alfred who was red with embarrassment. "But I must get started. Lucky some of the spring vegetables are coming in. Those Martins were smart about what to put out early." Alfred was still red with embarrassment from how his parents acted, face in his palms.

Alice then sat in front of Alfred and Ivan and looked at the hunk of gold on the table. It was indeed large and more than she had ever seen at once in her life, except for one of her later blockade running days when some Confederate gold was to be sent to South America and some select members of a secret group where to meet them in Barbados. Alice never asked what they were doing with it, navigation was her job. She sighed and looked at Alfred. "Just how did you come by so much?"

"Well it was actually Mattie's connections. Remember those guys I told you about he headed to Dawson City with?" Alice nodded. "Well they had a deal that any claim either one of them found would be split 3 ways. After he left for Valdez, that summer one of them found a huge claim. I was able to find a good bit of my own in their area, they let me pan before we headed to Valdez, but when they found the motherload they split it up 3 ways and saved Matthew's share. When I got there, they gave me his share believing him dead almost as if they expected me to come after him."

"Funny." Alice said. "Most people would have terminated that agreement when he left. Matthew wasn't there, how would he know?"

"My mother believed that things happened for a reason. That we will get what we need, although sometimes not obviously. According to her, she and my sisters were having very hard times when Matthew entered their lives. He had made a partnership with one of the bigger businessmen in Valdez who started a store at the time. As much as I don't like the fact he married my sister..." Ivan growled slightly, "He has been nothing but honorable to her and provided well."

"Just like I raised him to be." Alice smiled. "Well now, shall I show you to your rooms?"

"I know where my bedroom is Mother." Alfred said.

"Indulge me son." Alice sighed. "You and your brother have been gone for a combined two years and while the Martin family are very good neighbors and helped keep us sustained while you were gone, they are not my boys. Taking care of your ailing father is not the same." With this Alfred and Ivan followed her to the bedroom he grew up in and she opened the door widely. "As you will see, I have kept this room spotless and ready for your return. I even disposed of all the candy wrappers and organized your dime novels." Ivan laughed.

"Mrs..."Ivan began and Alfred whispered 'Kirkland. Mother likes to be called Kirkland.' "Mrs. Kirkland, I had the same issue with him on the trail. Even after he saw a properly organized pack, while weighing the same carries easier."

"You two are just set on embarrassing me." Alfred sulked as he set his back down beside his old bed and lay down.

"I will let you know when your father is finished with dinner." Alice said as she headed out. "I can only imagine how exhausted you two are."

Alfred lay back and look up at the ceiling he had so many years and over at Matthew's bed. "Funny, things seem so different now." and with this he dozed off to sleep.

"Fredka?" Ivan asked poking at the now napping form of his beloved. "Well I guess I'll lay over there for awhile," He said as he grabbed one of the dime novels from the shelf and started to read it until he was overcome with sleep himself. A few hours later, a stern voice opened the door and beckoned them awake.

"Boys!" Alice yelled as Alfred and Ivan jumped up. "Good, you're awake. Your father has finished dinner.

"Oui!" Francis called. "Now come out and let me have another person to say my cooking is better than your mother's." Alfred just shrugged and led Ivan back into the kitchen. "You will see it is pheasant primavera, with the first of the spring peas a few wild greens the Martin boys gave me in a creamy sauce with some potatoes and rolls. Bon Appietie!"

"You did this on purpose to outshine me." Alice growled.

"We have guests mon ami. Of course I would do something grand, especially considering what Alfred and Matthew and even Ivan did for us with that gold. Sure it took a lot to get it but any worries we had are now gone."

"Well not all the worries..."Alice said thinking of the malaria slowly eating at Francis's health.

"Well ones we can manage here on Earth love. And besides, would the usual "fry up" as you call it, be suitable welcome home for Alfred when he probably lived on jerky and beans for a year."

"Well Mr. Bonnefoy, Fredka is an expert hunter so we didn't suffer too bad." Ivan was sure to give the credit Alfred deserved and make sure his parents knew he was in little danger. "And this is delicious."

"I win." Francis said.

"Not fair. The competition has to be the same dish." Alice sighed. "even if yours is quite good..." She mumbled to herself, causing Alfred to laugh but stop suddenly at Alice's glare. "But boys, just what do you have planned for the future now?"

"Ummmmmm..." Alfred and Ivan began.

"Let them relax." Francis said. "They will have time to think of that later. They had undertaken a long and excruciating journey and as long as they pull their weight, I couldn't care less if they both stay here."

"You have a point." Alice said. "I missed you so much Alfred and Ivan, thank you for bringing my boy back to me in one piece. God only knows how he would hurt himself otherwise."

"Mother!" Alfred blushed as Ivan laughed.

Over the next few weeks, Alfred showed Ivan the finer points of tending the ranch and the woods where he spent much of his time hunting or just thinking about things and enjoying nature. One day he had taken Ivan on a hike deep into the woods. "Just how much longer?" Ivan said as the heat of May turned into June and temperatures rose.

"A place Mattie and I had for days like this." Alfred said as he took Ivan to a clearing in the spruce forest where there was a small lake. "Our little swimming hole that only the two of us know about. Well you know about it too." Alfred said as he took off his boots, jacket and shirt and set them and his rifle on a rock beside the pond. "Come in in Vanya." Slowly, Ivan did the same. "And the scarf. I know about and don't care about the scars and there's no one around." Rolling his eyes, he did so and headed to the edge of the lake where Alfred jumped and pulled him down into the water with him, kissing him on the lips. "I love you Vanya." He whispered, water dripping from his hair.

"Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, dorogaya" Ivan replied.

After the day spent swimming in the old spot, they headed back a little bit before sunset to find a small wagon at the farm. "Just what the hell is that?" Alfred said holding his rifle higher on his side, water dripping down.

"I don't think they're bandits Fredka. Bandits wouldn't have a wagon like that one." Ivan said as Alfred held him back and cautiously walked forward.

"I don't trust them." Alfred said, the memory of the last time they dropped their guard coming up in his mind.

"AL!" A voice yelled from the wagon.

"Mattie?" Alfred said running up to his brother. "Just what are you doing here? I thought you had a decent job back in Valdez?"

"Well I got bought out. Ludwig saw what trouble was brewing with him and Feliciano and I so he decided to buy out my share of the business. He even paid for all the stuff I had built as well. It ended up being a good sum so I figure that since Katy hasn't seen much else and missed you dearly Ivan, why not head back to my homeplace growing up and start something of my own out in town or like Boise or something like that? I already know how to do it, so with what I took and what Ludwig paid me, apparently if you are a manager of the steel mills in Pittsburgh willing to do whatever the boss wants, and I mean whatever to striking workers, you get paid well. He said he got paid decently when he said why he headed to Valdez himself and this Frick guy paid him a lot to "get the hell out and never come back". Must be bad. But long story short, I'm home again and Mother and Papa are nuts for their grandkids."

"Well now, this looks like a good start for the family huh?" Alfred laughed as they headed back into the cabin and grabbed Ivan's hand.

"Oh and I figured you two out." Matthew said making a few kissy noises. "But I'll let you tell who you want when you're ready. I do think you're so sweet together and perfect for each other."

"Oh shove it." Alfred said pushing Matt's hat down.

They headed back into the now crowded house to see Alice and Katy talking and Francis playing with the twins. "Glad to see you two back. Matthew told you everything correct?" Alfred and Ivan nodded. "Well this is our family homestead and whatever you want to do, let this be the start of it. I'm just so happy to have the whole family home."

"Oh and you owe me 5 bucks bro." Alfred laughed.

"Should have known." Matthew sighed seeing his father with the new prosthetic still wearing the goofy cape.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now as there isn't any other foreign language other than French everyone knows, the one sentence of Russian, Ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, dorogaya, used translates to I love you too darling. The person who paid Ludwig off is based off the real Pittsburgh Steel Magnate Henry Clay Frick who got a lot of scorn for how he handled the unionization riots at the Pittsburgh steel mills so if you want to keep your manager who did everything you wanted by the book safe, what better way than to pay his way to his brother's in Alaska? Now this was the last chapter of the main story but I do have an epilogue planed that will be posted next. This has been my pet project over the past few months and I am glad I am getting it wrapped up. I have a few other things coming up and I just wanted to get this pushed out of the way. So anyway, remember to read, (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Hetalia okay? You know the deal from previous chapters about foreign languages and such. This is the final chapter for this story, but I am always looking for new ideas, especially featuring the RusAme pairing (Why oh why do my OTPs in fandoms always have less stories than they should?) But rant about lack (in my opinion) fics aside, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

San Francisco, California, 1925

Alfred pulled into the driveway, slamming the brake as he headed home from the office. "Vanaya should be home." He said as he noticed the mail box empty. After he had gotten home from Valdez over 26 years ago, he and Ivan decided to take a trip over the west seeing the things like Yellowstone, Yosemite and the Grand Canyon to name a few. But realizing that one could not live their lives by traveling the west, they knew they needed to find a career. It was also rather annoying in Alfred's mind that Matt already had a steady life with his shop and growing family than he did. So thinking back to the remark he made in Dawson City about knowing how to just phrase things so he wasn't technically lying he went to law school while Ivan seeing that he loved being outdoors (even though he had enough cold for one lifetime) took up becoming a surveyor. After he passed the bar, Union Pacific had picked Alfred up as one of their legal staff and he managed to get Ivan signed on as one of the railroad's surveyors as well. Having found he possessed a natural charisma and could talk people into what he wanted. Often there were times Ivan would be away for weeks at a time, depending on the assignment. But it seemed he was home already. Opening the door to the modest bay side home, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Dobro pozhalovat' domoy moya lyubov" Ivan said from the sitting room.

"Bozhe, ya skuchal po tebe" Alfred said back, having picked up on Russian and had gotten fluent in it himself. He always loved talking sweetly to Ivan in his native tongue. "So, you get the mail?" He said laying back on the couch. They had moved to San Francisco in 1905 a year before the Earthquake and while they were relatively unaffected, Alfred made sure he was heroic enough to help those who were and had lost everything. The city was normally beautiful and a climate that wasn't too hot, too cold and could see a whale every now and again from the shore.

"Yes. Seems Fredrick is coming over again." Ivan said.

"Oh boy." Alfred sighed. "Poor kid had it rough."

Fredrick was now 26 but with World War 1 breaking out when he came of age at 18, he was impressionable and willing to sign up. And the war had not been kind to him. When he had made it home after the Armistice, he had taken a shrapnel bomb in the right side, which made it hard to move his arm and his leg and nearly blinded him in his right eye. He had also developed breathing issues after a gas attack and a case of shell shock that would flare up at times, often scaring the rest of his siblings and parents. Yvonne had soon married after he came home, but he had 4 other siblings the two youngest, Francis and Alice, another set of twins named for their paternal grandparents being only 8 when he had come home. Often Fredrick would blow around working whatever jobs he could until either his injuries or shell shock made it so he couldn't. Often Matthew would offer his son a job in one of the stores he now owned all over Idaho, having been able to grow his simple general store into a chain over the years of economic growth and prosperity the first 25 years had brought, but Fredrick would not accept it feeling like it was charity and given to him because he was the son of the owner. But whenever he was in between jobs or just having a hard time, he always found solace with his Uncle Al and Dyadya Ivan as he called them and they always made room for him.

"I don't know how we got Katysuha to survive the war." Ivan said. "I still have some of the socks she knit." When Fredrick was shipped off to fight, Katyusha, overcome with worry had taken to knitting some socks for her son to have. Only thing was that it became almost compulsive after awhile and while not tending to one of her other 5 children, all she would do was stare into the distance and just knit to calm down. By the time Fredrick came back, many of her pairs were either given to family, or sent in care packages to him or

"I offered to enlist with hopefully able to look after him, but they said I was too old." Alfred sulked. "I was only 39. Not that old."

"Oh the gold rush, and helping after the 1906 Earthquake wasn't exciting enough dorogoy?" Ivan smiled as Alfred pouted.

"I guess you're right Vanya." Alfred smiled looking at his and Ivan's rings. While they weren't legally married and only those closest to them knew how they were, Alfred wanted to have something like Matthew and Katyusha had and using the gold he had brought back from the Klondike, he had a matching set of bands cast. A symbol of how they met and what brought them together. "So how was...where did they send you?"

"Snake river up in Idaho." Ivan said as Alfred laughed. "Nice this time of year. Stopped in Boise on the way home."

"So how is Matt and Katy?" Alfred asked looking over Ivan's shoulder.

"Doing well. Yvonne is married to a young oil worker and getting sent down to Texas. Emily is a school teacher herself, Paul is in his final year of high school and the young twins Francis and Alice are 13." Ivan said.

"I feel so freaking old now. Papa made it until Paul was born. Surprised me." Alfred said.

"He did not seem like the type to pass until he was ready. I guess that is why Katyusha was willing to name the second set of twins after your parents Fredka. Back when she had Fredrick and Yvonne, she said she hated those names."

"And just what does Katy have against them?" Alfred stared at Ivan as a knock was heard at the door.

"That must be little Fredrick." Ivan said getting up.

"He's 26 and as tall as I am. I don't think he'll take well to you calling him 'little'. Never does." Alfred said following him. Ivan opened the door to reveal a tall and lanky young man with short blonde hair and glasses with violet eyes. He looked a lot like Alfred did at the same age, what with his father being his twin brother, and had his mother's hair color. He had not needed glasses until after the war which had helped to save some of the vision in his right eye.

"Hey guys. Guess I'm back again." Fredrick said blushing looking down.

"Come on in plemyannik." Ivan smiled guiding his nephew in.

"You know you're welcome here at any time." Alfred said as he poured him a drink. "What's your poison?"

"It's Prohibition Uncle Al. You're a lawyer." Fredrick said crossly at his uncle.

"Tell that to that Romano Vargas guy." Alfred poured him a glass of vodka. "For your nerves. Seems to help you from what I've seen."

"Be careful with him Fredka." Ivan warned as he brought some tea in. "I think he's in with the mafia."

"Well beats going to San Diego and getting lost at the border. All I get that way is tequila." Alfred said as Fredrick laughed.

"As you see Fredrick, your Uncle Al has a wild streak that will never be sated." Ivan laughed.

"Oh shut up. If I didn't have that, you wouldn't have your vodka and I have seen you go for awhile without it." Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan who smacked it back.

"This is why I like staying with you guys." Fredrick laughed. "Mom babies me too much, Dad acts like I'm broken, my older sisters are all off with their own lives, and I don't like messing with the young three's school work. They do good enough, they won't have a thing to worry about..." He stared off and took a sip of the vodka. "Why do they do that?"

"They love you kiddo." Alfred asked. "And I know you don't like me using that term, but I will. I've seen you grow up like they did."

"And they may not know how to handle what happened to you. They don't want to upset you or hurt they want to help. The fact you get along better with us may just be the fact we aren't your parents you've had to live with." Ivan smiled.

"Well I have been thinking. Grandma Alice is still on the old family ranch right?" Fredrick asked and they nodded.

"Can't believe Mother is still alive and handling herself." Alfred said.

"Well now Grandpa won't complain about her cooking." Fredrick said. "I remember that so much, up until he died." He paused and took a deep drink, finishing the glass off. "Well she can't take care of herself as much as she'd like and I was thinking of taking care of it. Maybe some peace and quiet might be good for me." He looked at Alfred and Ivan for their input.

"Sounds like a good idea." Alfred said. "Mother may be easier on you as the grandkid than she was me."

"And one place I found peace myself was out in nature and out of the city." Ivan said. "You are free however to stay with us if you need. Or to call on us. You're our first plemyannik and we care for you like our own." Ivan hugged Fredrick.

"Especially after the war, Freddie." Alfred said. "You went through something no one should ever and if you aren't getting what you need we're here for you. You deserve it."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate your thoughts and will stay a little bit before I got back to Grandma's. I just wanted to see what you thought before I did anything. And the city is so beautiful. Hopefully we can go whale watching too." Fredrick said hugging his uncles. Alfred smiled as Ivan rolled his eyes. Seems Fredrick had the same love of whales that his uncle did. Ivan didn't mind but there was times Fredrick acted more like his namesake than his father. "Now I'm driving you two. There's a new Charlie Chaplain movie called "The Gold Rush" that just came out and I want you to tell me how accurate it is."

"I'm driving my car!" Alfred said as Ivan grabbed both men by their collar and pulled them back.

"I'll drive. I'm the only one who hasn't had a drink yet." Ivan said.

"Fine." Alfred and Fredrick sulked.

Language Guide

Since there was a request in previous reviews, I will post it here. Obtained using Google Translate:

(in order of first appearance)

Dobro pozhalovat' domoy moya lyubov- Russian- Welcome home my love

Bozhe, ya skuchal po tebe-Russian-God I missed you

Dyadya-Russian-uncle

dorogoy-Russian-darling

plemyannik-Russian-Nephew.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I wanted to do a little brief kind of epilogue and this came to mind. I know it isn't as long as the other chapters but I wanted to put a little bow on this story. And in 1925 is when the Charlie Chaplin movie came out, so that is why I picked this year. So anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


End file.
